


The Slutty Professor

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean's age is not specified, High School Student Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Slut Dean Winchester, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Dean Winchester had many positive qualities. The ability to keep his dick in his pants was not one of them. When his slutty ways caught up with him and he lost his job at a university, he took a position at the local high school. It should have been a piece of cake. He never expected to get actively pursued by a student. The tempting Castiel Novak sets to work on wearing down Dean's already weak willpower.





	1. Lesson's Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are coming quickly.  
> Thanks to [wetkitchenpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitchenpaint/pseuds/wetkitchenpaint) for being my awesome beta.  
> Dean's age is not specified in this fic. However, this story does include consenting sex between a minor (16/17) and an adult. This is your warning. If you don't like it, this may not be the story for you.  
> Thanks!

   Dean Winchester had many positive qualities. The ability to keep his dick in his pants was not one of them. For most people, being a slut wouldn’t necessarily cause issues if they were single, which Dean was. However, his choice of profession allowed him far too much fresh meat.

   As a professor at the local college, he found just about anybody was willing to drop their pants if it meant a better grade. He never brought it up himself, but he never had to. He knew he was considered an attractive man and the student body apparently agreed. He’d held out for the first year, but in the two years since, he’d been enjoying what he now considered a perk of his job. Since then, he’d had sex in his office far more times than he’d ever had at his home. He really should thank the university for allowing him use of that particular office at some point. It was so out of the way that no one else had wanted it. The location had been serving Dean well though.

   It wasn’t always his own students he fucked, though he could admit the taboo of that gave him an extra thrill. Sometimes, random students would drop by under the guise of asking about his classes. Dean was happy to humor them until they got around to saying something about how they’d probably be too distracted by his looks if they were in his class. Whenever he’d hear that, Dean would just smile because he knew that in the next ten minutes he would be balls deep in whoever it was. Girls, guys, short, tall, fat, skinny, dark, fair. He didn’t care. He’d give them what they wanted if it meant he was getting off, too.

   The guy in his office today, Michael, was on the football team and Dean knew he needed his grades to stay up. They’d had a talk before that ended with Dean coming down the kid’s throat. He gave him decent grades for a while, but Michael had started not turning in assignments at all and that wouldn’t work.

   “Please, Professor! Give me another chance. I have to stay on the team. I need the scouts to see me.”

   Dean considered his plea...and his pretty mouth. “You’ve missed four assignments, Michael. I can’t grade what I don’t have.”

   Michael shifted in his seat. “Is there anything I can do...for extra credit? Ya know, like before?”

   Pretending to think about it, Dean sighed and looked down at his desk. He already knew his answer, but he wasn’t just going to have the handsome boy blow him. No, he was going to have him bent over the desk. Lifting his gaze to look at Michael again, he said, “Considering how much you have missed, I don’t think that’s going to be enough. I’m sorry.” He spoke as though his answer was final.

   “Wait! Please, Professor!” He stood from his seat to round the desk and dropped to his knees next to Dean’s chair. “Whatever you want, I’ll do.” He grabbed the arm of Dean’s chair, swiveling it to face him. He scooted between Dean’s legs and ran his hands up his thighs. Noticing how hard Dean already was in his slacks gave Michael more confidence. “I can tell you want it,” he smirked, fingers ghosting over the material covering his erection.

   Dean’s eyes were dark with lust as he watched the boy without stopping him. Michael’s words gave him an opening though. “I do want it. ‘It’ being your ass.”

   Michael’s cocky look faltered and he swallowed. “Okay,” he whispered nervously.

   Dean kept his grin to himself as he stood to lock the office door. It took him less than fifteen minutes to get Michael undressed and opened up enough to take his cock. He prided himself on his ability to last. When a student offered themself so easily, he took full advantage, making use of them for as long as he wanted.

   He started with fucking Michael over his desk. Gripping his hips and slamming him back onto his cock, enjoying the little whimpers Michael was trying to hold back, but he didn’t stop there. He hauled him off the desk and pressed him into the wall, face turned to keep from smashing his nose into the surface. Lifting one of Michael’s legs, he shoved back into him and proceeded to fuck him against the wall.

   “Fuck! Professor!” Michael whined.

   It was music to his ears. He loved it when they called him professor while getting fucked. It was a kink he didn’t realize he had until the first time it had happened. It was a dangerous thing to find out  _after_  getting his position, but he wasn’t complaining.

   Deciding to really make use of the guy, Dean pulled out and sat down in his seat. “Get over here and sit on me. Bounce that ass on me, Michael. Prove to me how badly you need this grade.”

   Michael didn’t hesitate. Using the arms of the chair for leverage, he sat back until he felt Dean’s cock pressing against him. With Dean holding himself steady, Michael sank back until the whole thing was seated inside him.

   Dean wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle and groaned, pressing his cheek to his back. “Fuck, Michael. You feel so good, so tight.” He placed a couple kisses along Michael’s back, something he rarely did to any of his conquests, but the tight ass was so sweet he couldn’t help it. Getting control, he let go and sat back. “Ride me.”

   Michael followed the command, bouncing on Dean’s cock while his own neglected member flopped in front of him. His endurance that had been built up in football practice was proving useful.

   Dean was breathing heavy as his orgasm built within him. Watching his cock disappearing into Michael’s ass was just as much a part of getting him there as the feeling. It was so hot. Michael was one of the better lays he’d ever had. “I’m getting close, Michael. Do you wanna come, too?”

   “Yes, Professor! I wanna come, please!”

   Dean pushed him off and pulled him to the side of the desk, laying him on his back with his legs hanging over the edge. “Can you come on my cock alone? You better. That’s the only way you’ll get to.” He grabbed Michael’s hoodie from the floor and shoved the sleeve in his mouth. “You’re gonna need this.” He slammed into the abused hole and began to fuck Michael with all his might.

   Michael was getting loud, even with the sleeve in his mouth. It made Dean even more thankful for this shithole office that was so far from anywhere other students or faculty would be.

   Dean shifted so he could start hitting Michael’s prostate on every thrust, loving how he was nearly arching off the desk. “Come on. Come on, Michael. You can do it. My cock is filling up that tight ass of yours. I know you like it. Come on my cock.”

   Michael began to shake his head back and forth, tears streaming from his eyes from the overwhelming need to come. He pulled the sleeve from his mouth. “I can’t,” he sobbed. “I want to, but I can’t. You have to touch me. Please!”

   Dean frowned. “I’m disappointed, Michael.” He reached up and grabbed his student’s dick, beginning to stroke it quickly. It only took a minute or so before Michael was coming all over his stomach and Dean’s hand while he bit the sleeve of his hoodie. He fucked harder when he felt Michael’s inner muscles squeezing. The extra tightness it brought was like a gift. Just as the muscles relaxed, Dean came, shooting his load into the condom he wore. He only waited until the pulsing of his cock stopped before he pulled out. He used Michael’s hoodie to clean his hand, then removed the condom and tied it off, hiding it in a plastic bag in his trash.

   Michael sat up, a sated, wondrous smile on his face. “Wow! That was...that was great!” Looking at Dean with a saucy smile, he said, “So, do I get my extra credit?”

   Dean was focused on getting dressed and didn’t bother looking at Michael. “You’ll pass.”

   Michael frowned. “Just pass? I let you fuck me in the ass! Shouldn’t I do better than pass?” He stood and started dressing, as well.

   After pulling on his shirt, Dean finally turned to look at him. “Nothing I like more than watching cum shoot out of a hot body for no other reason than my cock in their ass. That would have got better than passing. Not sure why you’re complaining.” Dean ruffled a hand gently through Michael’s hair, voice soft now. He knew how to calm his students. “You seemed to enjoy it. Begging, ‘Professor, please,’ over and over. Did you not like how I felt inside you?” The guilty look on Michael’s face pleased Dean to no end.

   “I did. It was really fucking hot. I’ve only ever done that once before, but you were so much better.” He looked carefully up at Dean. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

   “It was a one-time thing.” Dean always said this whether he meant it or not. “Keep up with your work now, Michael, so I don’t have to fail you after you made me come so well. Understood?”

   “Yes, Professor,” he acknowledged, disappointment clear in his voice. He pulled on his shirt and hid his cum-stained hoodie in his bag before leaving the office.

   Dean watched him walking gingerly out before he returned to checking his email. He’d received a new one during the time that he was playing with Michael. It was from the Dean of the university, Fergus Crowley, asking him to stop by his office.

* * *

 

   “Fucking bullshit!” Dean mumbled to himself as he put his box of stuff into his car. Three years he had spent at the school and Crowley had let him go saying, “It’s just not a good fit anymore.” He knew it was more than that. Someone must have finally said something, but without proof and not wanting to cause a scandal, they used their state’s “at will” law to just let him go. At least he could still teach. The only question was where.

   The answer came sooner than he expected when he told his friends that night. Dean, his brother, Sam, and their friends Charlie and Benny were all shooting pool at the bar when he finally told them.

   “Sorry to hear that,” Benny consoled. “Can’t say that I’m surprised though.”

   The three people there with him knew of his slutty ways and how he had ended up enjoying his job far more than he ethically should have. None of them approved, but he was still their friend. He sometimes wondered why they put up with him. Well, except for Sam. His brother was stuck with him.

   “Honestly, I’m not either,” Dean admitted. “I’m only surprised it took this long.”

   Charlie took her shot at the table and missed. When she stood back up, she said, “Do you think maybe it’s time you straightened up? Quit dicking around with every hole you see?”

   He had been thinking that, been thinking it for a while. Dean knew eventually he was going to be found out. Liking his job, he had tried to stop. The first time he’d decided he was done with it was the day that Ruby had come slinking into his office, wearing an outfit that was just short of scandalous.

   She hadn’t needed an improvement in her grade; she’d been doing very well in his class. When she came in, she made it clear what she was there for. She’d closed and locked the door behind her and immediately walked around the desk to straddle him in his chair.

   Dean hadn’t stood a chance. She was a kinky girl, too. He’d gotten to do a lot with her.

   He’d tried a few other times to stop, but it never stuck. It was just too easy to give in. Now, though, he no longer had that endless line of fuck toys. Perhaps losing his job was what he needed to start over. Be better.

   “Yeah. I do think that. I know I should be considering a more sustainable kind of relationship, but not now. I have to find a job first.” Dean leaned down to take his shot.

   “Well, what about…”

   When Charlie stopped, Dean looked up in time to see Sam giving her a threatening look. He stood back up. “What about what?” When nobody said anything, Dean crossed his arms and stared his brother down until he finally broke.

   “Fine. Pamela, the creative writing teacher, is going on a mission trip to somewhere in Africa, the sub that was scheduled took a position somewhere else, and the English teacher already has classes during those periods. The school is scrambling to find somebody to cover for the last three and a half months of the school year.” Sam had gone into teaching, as well, but unlike Dean, he’d chosen to work at the local high school.

   Dean was an English Literature professor, so the job sounded like a blessing. At the very least, it would hold him over. “What the hell, Sam? Why wouldn’t you want me to know about that?”

   “Because they’re high school kids, Dean! You fuck one and you don’t just get fired, you go to jail!”

   The words landed like a blow and Dean actually took a step back. “Dude, I’m not a monster. I would never do that. And did you not just hear what I said? I’m tired of all the fucking around anyway. I kept doing it because it was easy. This is my chance to start over and do shit right. Can’t you at least give me a chance, recommend me?”

   Sam looked like he was ready to say no, but he finally sighed. “Fine. I will recommend you. Keep that in mind. If you fuck this up, it’s both of our asses on the line.”  

   “I won’t fuck it up. You have my word.”

* * *

 

   Sam was always the golden boy and that held true at the school he was teaching history at. When he suggested to the administration that they consider Dean to cover Pamela’s classes, they didn’t even think twice. Once they ensured he had the requirements needed, he was called in.

   Dean met with the Vice Principal, Jody Mills, on Friday afternoon and she gave him an overview of how the school ran and took him on a brief tour. At the end of it, she took him to the room of Pamela Barnes, warning him that she was a little unorthodox. Through the small rectangular piece of glass inlaid in the door, she appeared to be having a lively discussion with the students.

   When Jody knocked on the door, the teacher held up a finger to have the class wait while she went to open the door. Pamela was not what Dean was expecting for a high school teacher, or really a teacher at any level. She was in ripped jeans and a dark red tank top that had a velvety appearance and allowed her tattoos to be visible. Her long dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders, swaying as she moved to the door. When she opened it up, her eyes quickly took in Dean’s appearance, but she spoke to Jody. “Is this the new meat?”

   “Yep. Pam, meet Dean Winchester. Gave him the grand tour. Do you want him now?”

   “I could make do with him,” she grinned, giving him a wink.

   Dean simply bit his tongue and smiled. She was pretty, but he wasn’t gonna trade fucking students for colleagues. He’d behave. Plus, he’d given Sam his word.

   She laughed at his silence and nodded her head inside. “Come on. I’ll introduce you and go over the plan while the kiddies chat.”

   “Nice to meet you, Dean. Good luck,” Jody said before heading back to her office.

   The classroom was as typical as he would expect. Desk up front in the middle of the classroom, whiteboard behind it. There looked to be about thirty seats in the class, though some were empty.

   He’d forgotten how intimidating first days could be until he walked in and had way too many pairs of eyes on him.

   “Class, this is Mr. Winchester. He’s going to be finishing out the school year with you all since I’ll be going. I want you all to be nice while he gets into the swing of things, okay?”

   “Are you related to the other Mr. Winchester?” a redhead in the back called out.

   Not expecting to interact with the class immediately, Dean cleared his throat before answering. “Yeah. Sammy, uh, Mr. Winchester, he’s my brother.”

   “Cool.” That seemed to suffice.

   “Anyway, I’m gonna get him up to speed on what we’re working on and what we hope to get accomplished. You all can talk amongst yourselves  _quietly_  about whatever you’re working on.” With that, she grabbed an extra chair and pulled it next to hers at the desk, motioning for Dean to sit.

   For the next forty-five minutes, Dean learned about the different classes, what they were working on, what she hoped to have them cover, and gave his own ideas which she was happy to discuss. Not once did he notice the blue eyes watching him intently from the back of the class.

   Dean had stayed and viewed Pam’s last two classes of the day to get an idea of her teaching style and see how the students reacted. He was pleased to see that the classes were pretty laid back and her largest class, which was her last of the day, was only twenty-five kids. Aside from getting the lesson across and being available to answer questions, the kids were able to talk together as they worked on assignments that were turned in at the end of the class. There were longer assignments that would be turned in three weeks before school ended and counted for a third of their grade. She apologized for throwing that on him, but said the stories were often well done. He’d also be set up with an email address through the school portal so the students could send him excerpts and ask for help and send him the finished project when they were done.

   There was something else Dean noticed, though he’d never admit it. High school girls didn’t look like they did when he was that age. He was surprised that some of the shorts he’d seen were allowed. Any shorter and the swell of their asses would be on display. He wasn’t complaining at all, but between that and the batting eyelashes thrown his way, he knew he’d better hit the bar tonight to work off some steam. Jail was not his idea of a good time.

   All in all, though, Dean couldn’t deny that he was honestly excited about taking over for Pam.

* * *

 

   Dean’s first day was a Wednesday. They felt it was better to transition in the middle of the week and Pam would still be in town for a couple days if he needed anything. It would also give him five weeks to get into the swing of things before Spring Break. He was nervously excited and antsy, to the point that Sam suggested he calm down before he freaked out the kids. He couldn’t help it though. He felt he had himself under control and was ready to try out his new job. The smaller classes would be so much more engaging than the larger ones he taught at the university where he hardly knew anyone’s name.

   There was no class first period and Pam had told him she used that time to catch up on grading she was behind on or to prepare for the day. She hadn’t left any papers to be graded, though she’d left graded papers to hand out. So, he spent the time mentally preparing for the day and going over and over the lesson plan.

   After first-period ended, he stood and leaned against the front of his desk, excited to greet his class. As the students filed in, most timidly said hi when they saw him. Once class started, Dean did his rehearsed speech about trying his best to remember everybody’s names and working hard to be a good teacher for them. Then he went right into the lesson plan for the day. It was about descriptive text.

   On his desk were a pineapple, a lantern, a conch shell, and a small, intricately carved cedar jewelry box. He asked for examples of words to describe each item in turn. Then he discussed how the right descriptors could put an item in a reader’s hand, let them taste it, smell it, feel it. He then called the class up by rows to let them come get hands-on with the objects on his desk. They were to pick one and write a few descriptive paragraphs about the item to turn in at the end of class.

   When the bell rang, he collected the papers as the kids filed out. He used his empty third period to start going over the papers. Most of them were pretty good though there were a few of the usual, “This is a box. It is wood. It is brown. It smells good. You put stuff in it,” kinda papers. When the bell rang again, Dean knew it was lunch time, but he was having too much fun reading the papers. He wasn’t surprised when Sam showed up at his door.

   “Are you so overwhelmed already you’re going to miss lunch?” He dropped a ham sandwich and chips from the cafeteria on Dean’s desk and sat down at one of the classroom desks. He looked ridiculous in the too small chair, but he seemed comfortable as he started to unwrap his own sandwich.

   Dean dropped his pen and smiled, placing his hands behind his head to stretch. “I’m not overwhelmed. I’m just excited and some of these kids are really bright. I’m finally seeing what you’ve been talking about all these years. I never really felt connected to the classes I taught at the university. I mean, there were occasional good students, but this just seems...more real or something. I don’t know.”

   “Well, good to see words aren’t failing you, creative writing teacher,” Sam joked, dodging a balled up piece of paper thrown his way. He’d shut the door behind him when he came in, but he still glanced over to it before he asked his next question. “Are your  _other_ urges under control?”

   “Jesus, Sam!” Dean looked thoroughly disgusted. “These are fucking kids. There is nothing of interest to me here. Okay?” To his credit, he had been trying very hard to not see the students as sexual beings. Some of the girls made it difficult, but he felt with time, he’d eventually get used to it.

   Sam held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I was just making sure. Charlie said Sunday was the last time she saw you going out.”

   “Great. You all talk about me now? She should mind her own business.” Charlie lived in the apartment next to him. It’s how they’d met and become best friends, bonding over their shared nerdiness. He wasn’t really upset with her though. He was just tired of being judged when he was working on curbing his slutty ways. The weekend had been his last hoorah and he’d certainly made the most of it, each night finding someone to fuck in the bathroom (or to fuck him, something he missed since he never allowed his students to do so) and then someone to leave with. Since Monday morning though, it had just been him, his hands, and his favorite toys. It was the longest he’d gone without sex in two years. “I’m trying.”

   “I believe you.” Sam opted to change the subject. “So, what was the plan for today?”

   They chatted and ate until the bell rang. Sam headed off for his own classroom and Dean greeted his fourth-period class as they arrived. He went through the same spiel and lesson with them.

   By the time his fifth-period class arrived, he was feeling much more confident. He had one more class for sixth period and then he could either leave early or stay in the classroom to work. Pam had suggested he stay in case anyone stopped by with any last minute questions, but admitted she left early on occasions. He decided to stay.

   By the time the end of the day bell rang, he’d already made it through all the papers from the first and last classes and was halfway through the papers from his second class. He decided to grade the rest of them at home, but words on the next page caught his eyes because they were completely different from anything he had yet read. He stopped to look it over.

   _I was awestruck the moment I laid eyes upon him. He’s not like anything I’ve ever seen before. Ruggedly handsome, but not a single harsh line upon him. His firm muscles appear so smooth under the thin shirt he wears. Legs bowed slightly, so much more noticeable in the tighter denim he wore today._

_That soft, caramel hair is the type that you want to run your fingers through and grip tightly. His eyes are a strange mix of multiple colors, ever-changing as the light plays over them. They dance from an emerald green to a dazzling gold, never staying one shade, one hue, for long._

_Below his sparkling eyes is a galaxy of freckles, each a pinpoint of soft color dusting his face. It can be hard to look elsewhere when all I want to do is count them, but like the stars in the sky, I never get close before I’ve lost count yet again._

_The luscious pink of his lips never fails to seize my gaze, filling my mind with carnal images. So full and plush and when his tongue sweeps out, wetting the flesh, it seems a sin. No man should be able to evoke such impure thoughts with a simple swipe of his tongue._

_I can only imagine the stubble across his jaw would feel like a gentle sandpaper scraping softly across my palm. To touch that angelic face seems almost too much to ask. But it’s not enough. I want to be close, breathe him in, feel him, taste that gorgeous mouth. What would that be like? What would it be like to know Dean Winchester?_

   Dean stared at the page, read over it again, and then stared some more. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with the assignment. The kid ignored the instructions, but still completed the lesson. Considering the type of content, he figured he should show it to Sam. He could give him a tip on how to handle it and see that Dean was not starting anything with any student, that he, in fact, intended to shut this down immediately.

   He looked at the name on the paper.  _Castiel Novak._  He’d called attendance for nearly eighty students that day. All he could remember was glancing up when he called Castiel’s name to see a dark-haired kid at the back lift his hand. Other than that, nothing stood out to him.  _Well, Castiel, buddy, this is one crush you will just have to get over._

   He packed up and headed to his apartment, sending a text to Sam to stop by. When he got in the car, he decided to call Pam. She’d been adamant that if he had any questions or concerns to call her. She picked up on the second ring.

   “Hey, Winchester. You backing out already? Were they that bad?” she joked.

   Dean smiled. “Nah. They were good kids and I really enjoyed today. Looking over what they turned in today, it’s easy to see what good work you’ve done with them.”

   “Psh! A lot of them are just that talented. Were you just calling to tell me how awesome I am or was there something else?”

   He didn’t really know how to approach it so he tried a roundabout way. “Is there anything I should know about any particular students?”

   She made a humming noise as she thought. “Not really. Maybe keep an eye on Alfie to make sure his dad isn’t back in town. When he came out, his dad put him in the hospital. If you see him with bruises, maybe talk to him about it, ask if he needs help. No one else comes to mind. Maybe you can just tell me which student caused you to ask the question.”

   Dean should have known she would cut to the chase. “Castiel Novak.”

   Pam laughed. “Cas? Why? What did he do?”

   “He kinda...went outside the box with today’s assignment. Does he do that a lot?”

   “At times. He’s...different. Popular, but for all the wrong reasons, tends to hop from person to person to person. That sometimes shows in his work. It’s up to you whether or not you want to accept the assignment, but despite Castiel’s extracurricular activities, he’s usually a really good kid.”

   He didn’t understand how her words could make him feel better while also creating a wisp of arousal over being added to the kid’s list.  _Sounds like he and I have something in common._  “Thanks, Pam. It’s good to know, about him and Alfie both.”

   “You’re welcome, handsome. Any chance you want to come help me move around some furniture before I take off?”

   “I’m supposed to meet up with my brother here in a bit.”

   “Can he wait? I won’t take up too much of your time,” she purred.

   It took him all of fifteen seconds to decide. “Text me your address. I’ll be on my way.”

   “See you soon.”


	2. Temptation, Frustration

   Three hours later, a thoroughly satisfied Dean pulled up into his spot outside the apartment complex. Sam’s car in the parking lot meant his brother was already there, probably at Charlie’s. He grabbed his bag and went up the steps. On the third floor, he didn’t bother continuing to his apartment on the corner of the building. Instead, he walked right into Charlie’s like he lived there. It was something they both tended to do at each other’s place.

   “The prodigal son returns,” Charlie quipped, when she glanced up from the game she and Sam were playing.

   “Yeah. What the hell? You told me you’d be here at six. It’s past seven.” Sam paused the game and looked up at Dean. It was an uncanny ability of Sam’s to be able to just look at Dean and know what he’d been up to. “You had sex. Please tell me it…”

   Dean interrupted him before he could finish. “It wasn’t a fucking student, Sam! Knock it off.” He dropped his bag by the empty chair and headed for the kitchen.

   “Really? So, at some point today, you ran into an adult that had the stamina to last hours with you? Did the eighty year old librarian keep up?”

   “Ew! You know I won’t do anyone that makes us eskimo brothers,” he said as he grabbed a beer from Charlie’s fridge.

   “Fuck you, Dean! You know me and Doris only made out once,” he laughed. It was a running joke they had about Sam always dating older women.

   Dean plopped down in the chair and popped the top on the bottle. The beer was perfectly cold and just what he needed after being wore the hell out. “I actually called Pam to ask about a student and she invited me over. Things happened. The reason I called her was the same reason I asked you to come by.”

   “Dean, we’re close, but not that close.”

   “You’re sick,” Dean said as he reached down into his bag to pull out Castiel’s assignment.

   “Wait? Pam as in Ms. Barnes, the one you’re taking over for?” Charlie asked. When Dean nodded, she smiled brightly and jumped up to fall into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. “Eskimo brother!”

   “What?” Dean shoved her off and she fell unceremoniously to the floor. “You and Pam? How? When?”

   “Last year. I went to the Fall Festival and saw her working one of the stands. Thought she was hot, so I talked to her. She’s wild, isn’t she? I can see why you were gone so long.” She returned to her seat on the sofa, still smiling.

   “Geez, let’s not talk about that,” Sam pleaded.

   “You’re just jealous because you’re the only one in the room who hasn’t seen her naked,” Charlie laughed.

   Sam shook his head. “I’m really, really not.” Seeing the paper in Dean’s hand, he asked, “What’s that?”

   “This is why I called Pam and why I wanted to talk to you. What am I supposed to do with this?” He handed the paper over.

   Sam read over it with Charlie hanging over him to see what it said, too.

   “Ooh! Someone is hot for teacher!” Charlie said as she sat back.

   “I don’t think this is what the assignment was,” Sam said as he scanned the paper again. “Castiel...I’ve heard the name, but I’ve never had him in one of my classes. What did Pam say about him?”

   “That he was usually a good kid, but popular for the wrong reasons.”

   Sam snapped his fingers. “I think I remember why I know his name. He was in a fight I had to break up once. He had taken on a football player. I don’t think he would have won, but he was certainly fighting like a tiger.”

   “That’s great, Sam. Can we focus? What am I supposed to do? I don’t want you or anyone else thinking I’m being inappropriate, so how do I get this to stop?”

   Sam shrugged and handed the paper back. “He didn’t do the assignment as you required, so you could give him an ‘F.’ If that happens enough, he’ll have to straighten up or fail. I think you should probably talk to him instead. Tell him it’s not okay and give him a chance to redo the assignment correctly or grade it as what it is and tell him next time, he needs to follow the directions or he’ll be given a grade to reflect it.”

   Dean considered what Sam had said. “Wow. That’s all really good advice. Makes sense.”

   “Had a student last year writing me love letters and it was incredibly uncomfortable. The best thing to do is address it head on. Once I talked to her, the letters stopped.”

   “Aww! Sam, you broke her heart,” Charlie said with a pretend sad face.

   “That’s the thing about kids. They’re resilient. A couple weeks later, I heard she was dating one of the wrestlers who’d been asking her out for a while.”

   Dean listened with interest. _I can do that. I can just ask him to stop._ “Thanks. That doesn’t seem so hard.”

   “Dean…”

   Dean looked up and just knew. “I swear to god, Sammy, if you tell me not to fuck him, I will punch you in your stupid face.”

   Sam only smiled and went back to playing the game with Charlie.

* * *

 

    _I’ve got this. He’s just a kid. Nothing to worry about._ Dean moved his desk to the corner of the classroom. It was a recommendation from Sam, saying that he’d be able to see the whole of the class better. It worked for him because it meant he could sit and watch the door as his fourth-period class started trickling in. He somewhat recognized Castiel from yesterday when he came in. He almost wished he could have kept his visual of him vague.

   Like most of the students, Castiel really didn’t look underage. The clean lines of his face and his bedhead were the only indicators that he might be younger than he appeared. He was a few inches shorter than Dean and leaner, though he avoided the twink look with toned muscles that peeked out from beneath the short sleeves of the gray t-shirt he wore. Tight black jeans revealed thick thighs. _Runner’s thighs_ , he bet. _Fuck. Of course he’d be a walking sex magnet._ He understood now why Castiel was so popular. _Who wouldn’t want to get on that?_

   Not controlling his stare as he should have, Castiel noticed the attention and dipped his head to catch Dean’s gaze.

He was stuck by the magnificent color of Cas’s eyes. _So goddamned blue._ _No one in the school would turn him down._ When Castiel winked and moved to the seat in the back right hand corner that was in line with Dean’s desk, Dean closed his eyes. _He’s a kid. He’s a kid. Fuck, what’s that prayer? Lead me not into temptation or whatever._

   The redhead girl that had asked Dean about his brother the first day came in and stopped abruptly before heading towards the new seat Castiel now had. Anna was her name. “Why are we over here today?” she asked.

   Dean didn’t have to glance their way to know Castiel was looking at him when he said, “I like the view.”

   Actually teaching the class wasn’t that difficult. All he had to do was never look directly at Castiel. Once they moved on to working on their pieces, however, it was harder. Dean would look up to see how everyone was doing and his gaze was getting caught by those blue eyes every time. He’d never been so thankful for a bell since he’d been the one in school.

   “Castiel, can I see you a moment?” Dean was leaning against the front of his desk, collecting papers from the students.

   Cas waited until the last student was heading out before he approached Dean with his newest paper held out. “Yes, Mr. Winchester?”

   He sounded so innocent, but Dean knew lust when he saw it. It was the one thing he’d become an expert at sussing out. He used his stern voice and hoped it didn’t crack on him. “I need to speak with you about your paper from yesterday. Would you be able to come by for a moment after last period?”

   Cas shrugged, his messy hair falling slightly from the movement. “Sure. I can meet you after school. Your place or mine?” His smile was temptation incarnate.

   For a moment, Dean couldn’t say anything, didn’t trust himself to. This kid was playing with fire and he didn’t even know it. Finally, he gritted his teeth and said, “Here, Castiel. In the classroom.”

   “Oh.” His look of disappointment was completely feigned and not even feigned well. He couldn’t fight the grin over how easily he was able to affect Dean. “Yeah, I guess, that’s fine.” He turned and headed out as other kids started filing in. “See ya then, Mr. Winchester.”

    _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

* * *

 

   Dean had a plan and he had to stick to it. He went over all the points that he had to make again and again while he waited for the final bell to ring. As the clock ticked by, he began to grow more and more nervous. He was used to students flirting with him. He just wasn’t used to saying no, especially to someone who looked as good as Castiel did. Of course, the threat of jail time had never been an issue before either. _Stick to the plan._

   The bell rang, startling Dean and making his heart jump to his throat. Forcing a steady breath, he sat and waited, willing his heart to slow down before it thumped right out of his chest. As time steadily passed, he began to believe that Castiel wasn’t coming and he couldn’t decide whether he was happy about that or not.

   At last, hearing a knock on the door, Dean looked over and saw Castiel waiting outside it. He stepped across the room to let him in. “Please go have a seat,” he said as he waved him inside. A quick glance up and down the hallway showed very few people still milling about.

   Dean closed the door and turned around to see Castiel drop his backpack and hop up on the edge of Dean’s desk, legs spread more than was decent, and leaned back on his palms. He was unabashedly tempting with his faux coy smile and dark lashes hiding the brilliant blue of his eyes. He looked delicious. Dean had to close his eyes again for a moment and take another deep breath. _Stick to the plan. Stick to the plan. Stick to the fucking plan!_

   “Castiel, please take a seat there.” He pointed to one of the student desks in the front row, in front of his own.

   Cas rolled his eyes dramatically, but moved to the other seat.

   Dean pulled the paper that started this whole mess off his desk and set it in front of Castiel. “I need to talk to you about this paper. Cas, this is incredibly inappropriate and you didn’t complete the assignment. This content and this behavior you’ve started needs to stop immediately. I will give you one chance to redo this lesson as instructed. If you don’t or if you choose to continue to turn in such work, I will mark them accordingly.”

   “But I thought I was very descriptive.”

   “That’s not the point, Castiel, and you know it.”

   “So,” he leaned back in his chair and spread his legs, though not as obscenely as before, “I nailed the lesson, but not the subject.” He smiled wickedly up at Dean. “I’ll get to that soon.” He bit his lip and let his head fall back as he pressed a palm to the crotch of his pants, hips tilting up into the touch.

   It felt like the breath had been knocked out of Dean and he was definitely interested in the erotic sight before him. He whirled around, keeping his hardening erection between himself and his desk. His eyes were squeezed shut and he said, “Castiel, stop.” It was meant to be a demand, but came out as a plea. He tried to control his intake of breath as Cas laughed behind him.      

   Castiel rose from the desk and moved around to Dean’s side, grinning wider when Dean refused to open his eyes. He went back and grabbed the paper from his desk, then, after checking that nobody was walking by at that exact moment, he pressed solidly up against Dean’s backside as he reached around him. He didn’t miss the small grunt that Dean tried to stifle. “I’ll redo the paper, but you can keep this one.” Not willing to press his luck, Castiel stepped away from Dean before anyone could walk by and glance inside. Picking up his backpack, he added, “I’ll redo the one from today, too.”

   It was taking every bit of Dean’s willpower to stay in place as he turned and watched Castiel head for the door. He knew his body was tense, pupils dilated, as he took in the form sauntering out.

   Castiel stopped at the door, looking back. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Dean’s lecherous stare, but his expression quickly turned sinful again. “Ooh. Come get me, Mr. Winchester.” He kissed the air and then turned and walked out of the room, letting the door close behind him.

   Dean felt like his legs were going to give out. It was unfair. Life was mocking him. He was sure of it. He’d churned through more of the university student body than he could count, for no other reason than he could and because he really liked sex. He’d never been pursued because no one ever had to. Dean gave it out easily. Now, in the one situation where he HAS to say no, he’s being pursued by an aggressive sixteen-year-old who has the ability to get him hard in five seconds flat.

   He did manage to make it around the desk to his seat, willing his erection to go away so he could leave the school without looking like the pervert he apparently was. _I just need to get laid. That’s all. It’s been, what? Four, five days?_ He really wanted to go to the club, but he had too many papers to go over. The club would have to wait until the weekend...assuming he survived until then.

   Thinking of the papers, he remembered what Cas said as he was leaving, that he would redo the paper from today. He grabbed the stack from his second class and thumbed through until he saw Castiel’s name. Today’s assignment was the same as yesterday’s, but using the imagination to describe something you’d never seen in person. He really should have seen it coming.

    _There is this thing I have never seen, but, oh, how I want to. I think a lot about it, imagine it thick, swollen red, begging my lips to touch it. I would. I would love a taste of you._

   Dean turned the paper upside down and gathered his stuff to leave. Castiel had taken this paper a step further and he was not going to read it while sitting in the school. He wasn’t even sure he would read it at all.

   But he did. He read it when he climbed into bed that night. What he was doing was wrong, but he needed a release. While he read over the words on the sheet, words that were a graphic portrayal of what Cas thought it would be like to blow his teacher, Dean took his already hard cock in hand. He let his mind flow with the words, easily seeing in his imagination the story that had been painted. He could practically feel Castiel’s wet mouth around him, hear his sighs of pleasure.

   The words on the page ended sooner than Dean did. He let go and it fluttered down to his chest. His now free hand gripped the covers while the other stroked him faster and his heels dug into the bed. He could see everything so clearly in his mind. Castiel on his knees, eagerly sucking him down. “Fuck, Cas!” he gasped as his orgasm drew nearer. His hips began to thrust up, shoving his cock into his fisted grip. “Fuck, yes! Oh, god! Yeah, Cas!” He was right on the edge and the image of coming on Castiel’s face, seeing those pretty blue eyes framed by the white of his cum, pushed him over. He came harder than he had in a long time, shooting all the way up onto his chest and stomach before finally tapering off and pulsing more onto his still stroking hand.

   When the last of the intense pleasure gave way to a thoroughly relaxed contentment, Dean smiled. Masturbation hadn’t been that good in a long time. He glanced down and saw the paper on his chest. He picked it up, noticing the splash of cum that had smeared some of the ink. “I guess I won’t be giving this back to him.” _Or maybe I should._ He could imagine Castiel’s eyes when he sat down the cum-stained paper in front of him.

   That was the moment the guilt caught up with him. He had just gotten off thinking about a sexual act with a sixteen-year-old boy. Ashamed, he hurried from the bed to his shower, turning the water to as hot as he could stand it.

   Dean had always been a slut and he owned up to that, but he’d never even been tempted to touch someone underage. There were always plenty of legal options to keep him busy. As he scrubbed away his cum, he didn’t know what he to do about Castiel, but he knew that for the first time, he was going to be picky at the club the tomorrow night. He was going to find a dark-haired, blue-eyed young guy to bring home and pound into the mattress.

* * *

 

   The next morning, to Dean’s surprise, when he checked his “mailbox” in the front office, he found both of Castiel’s rewritten pieces there. A quick scan over them showed that they were not only done right, but done well. He didn’t really have any doubt of Castiel’s writing ability, considering what he’d already seen, but it was nice to see it used on safe subjects.

   Pleased, he headed off to his room to grade them and go over his lesson plan for the day. He was actually giving them an assignment to do over the weekend.

   Each person in class was given a picture of a celebrity and told to make up a whole new identity for the person. He wanted name, birth place, job, family life, and as a bonus, he wanted them each to have a strange addiction.

   “A person can be addicted to many things and I expect you all to find something unusual. That also means no drugs, sex, or alcohol addictions. If I see one of those, it will be an immediate fail.” Dean had intended to just ban drugs and alcohol, but he figured with someone like Cas in his next class, he’d better ban sex, as well.

   When it was time for Castiel’s class, Dean was feeling nervous once again, like the kid would somehow know what Dean did last night. His anxiety, though, was traded for confusion. When Cas came in, he was talking to Anna and didn’t glance his way once. He watched as Cas took his seat in the back corner and pulled out a book to read while he waited for class to start, rather than ogling his teacher. Even when Dean handed him his graded papers, he simply smiled and thanked him. It threw Dean and he didn’t like it. It felt like rejection which was dumb since he was the one who told Cas no. _Maybe it really was as easy as Sam said. Guess that’s that._

   Dean laid out the assignment for everyone and had them get to work. He was even more certain that his Castiel-drama was over when he and Anna turned their desks to face each other while they worked. Quite a few of the kids did that so it wasn’t odd, but he’d never seen Cas do it before. _Kids are resilient. That’s what Sam said. He’ll be with someone else soon._

 He didn’t want to consider why the thought bothered him, but he consoled himself by remembering his plans for the night. A general Castiel look-alike would do and he couldn’t get in trouble for fucking whoever he chose from the club.

* * *

 

   Dean was already out of bed on Saturday morning when Sam pulled in. He was pretty sure that had never happened before. Having basically raised his little brother, Sam felt obligated to care for him now. Mornings after a night out required hangover help. That meant a bag of greasy fast food and a cup of black coffee.

   When he pulled the door open before Sam could even get his key in, Sam jumped back. Seeing Dean, his eyes went wide. “What the fuck? Why are you awake?”

   “Nice to see you, too.” Dean grabbed the bag and went back to his couch.

   Sam came in and shut the door behind him. “I thought you were going out last night.”

   “I did. Just didn’t drink as much.” He took a bite of the breakfast burrito he’d pulled from the bag and moaned. “Damn, this is good.”

   Sam sat the two coffees on the aptly named coffee table and grabbed the bag back, plopping down on the other end of the couch. “So, what happened? Are you growing up?”

   Dean shrugged. “Something like that. Have malleable minds to teach. Probably shouldn’t be getting shit-faced every night of the weekend. Might affect my ability to educate.” In reality, Dean had simply wanted to be able to effectively fantasize with the guy he’d brought home. He was convinced it would be the only way to get Castiel out of his head, by pretending to be with him. It was too early to say if it had worked.

   Sam looked impressed. “Wow. I’m glad you talked me into recommending you. It may the best thing that I’ve ever done. Maybe I should have asked you sooner.” He started in on his own burrito.

   Dean shook his head, swallowing his next bite. There were some things he could be honest about. “No. I wouldn’t have gone if I didn’t have to. Life was good.” He’d rarely gone a day without getting a willing body or two underneath him. No reason to change a good thing.

   “Morning,” a guy said roughly as he moved slowly out of the hallway to Dean’s room, clutching his head.

   If Sam had been shocked to see Dean up and about, he was even more surprised to see the sleepy-eyed college guy coming out of his room.

   Dean nodded at him. He liked the way his dark hair was sticking up all over the place, so like Castiel. The guy didn’t have shockingly blue eyes, but it had been easy to pretend in the dark of his room. He held his coffee up to him.

   “Thanks,” the guy said softly, as he carefully sipped the still warm liquid.

   “Um, Dean, you want to introduce us?”

   He didn’t really and he had a good reason, but he figured the reason would get the guy out quicker. Now that he’d had his fantasies filled, he was done with him. “This is my brother, Sam. Sam, this is, um…” He was sure the guy probably told him his name at some point, but he only wanted to think of him as Cas, so his real name hadn’t mattered.

   Looking as annoyed as Dean expected, the guy said, “Mick. My name is Mick...despite the fact that wasn’t what you called me.” He didn’t bother saying anything else, just walked out the door, slamming it behind him, probably making his own head hurt worse.

   Sam’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally found words. “Well, he...seems nice.”

   “Really? Asshole didn’t even say goodbye.” Dean wadded up the burrito wrapper and tossed it in the take out bag, grabbing another.

   “Well, apparently, you were an asshole, too. What did you call him?”

   “Don’t know,” he said with a mouthful of food. “If I knew, I probably would have introduced him as that.”

   Sam just chuckled and finished up on his burrito. “I can’t believe you let him stay,” he said when his mouth was empty again. It was known that while Dean had no problems bringing someone home, they had to leave when he was done.

   “Must have fallen asleep before I could ask him to leave.” Lying came easily to Dean and he always had an excuse for everything. He’d never admit the guy, Mick, had stayed because Dean wrapped an arm around him and pulled Mick’s back against his chest, snuggling into his hair. It was the perfect end to a very fun fantasy.

   “I would usually assume that you’re going out again tonight instead of coming to Benny’s with me and Charlie, but it’s like I don’t even know you anymore. So, what’ll it be? Another club night or you coming over to start the new _Lost In Space_?”

   Dean was feeling pretty sated and figured if that changed, he could always leave early to stop and find some fun. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

   “Don’t know you at all,” Sam said as he shook his head and got up to throw away their trash.

* * *

 

   Dean was having a fantastic time with his friends. He really was. The further into the evening it got though, the more often his thoughts drifted. The effect of last night’s activities had definitely worn off. He was used to having sex on the brain. That wasn’t unusual. To be constantly thinking about one person was new and actually rather irritating, especially since that person was off-limits.

   Even if Castiel was magically over the crush he had seemed to harbor, it wasn’t like Dean could just pursue him and change his mind. The more he thought about it, the more the only thing he could think to do was give it time. He was the kind of person who got bored easily, so with enough time Castiel would be just another student. He just hoped he wouldn’t drive himself mad in the meantime.

   Dean did want to leave early, but not to go to the club. He just wanted to go home and fall asleep so he wouldn’t have to think anymore. He forced himself to stay though and joke around like he wasn’t having an internal crisis. At least when he left at two in the morning, he was able to fall asleep as soon as he got home.

   Sunday night though found him back at the club early in the night. He wanted to get off enough that his body wouldn’t even be physically capable of craving sex tomorrow. Plenty of people were vying for his attention, which definitely helped his ego. It may have been feeling a little bruised since his perceived rejection from Cas.

   He made sure that he earned his slut title tonight. He hit both ends of the gay spectrum by letting his ass get owned by a bear of a man in the club bathroom. Later, he found a soft twink that he admittedly enjoyed touching. He’d taken him to the Impala and used him well. It was rather satisfying to watch him so gingerly walking back to the club. He thought he might be done for the night, but he noticed a raven-haired girl eyeing him from across the room. Dean Winchester would never leave a girl hanging. She got to see the backseat of his car, as well. After that, he was thinking he might be done for the night. He stayed around a while longer, but he did have class tomorrow and it had nearly hit two in the morning already. _Guess that’s it._ That was his decision...until he got outside.

   Dean was walking to his car when a handsome blonde fellow with an unusual accent had stepped out of one of the cars nearby. He was talking on the phone to someone who was supposedly already in the club.

   “I’m gonna smoke a cigarette and then I’ll be right in. Okay. See ya in a bit.”

    _Hmm...one more? Yeah. I think so._ Not deterred by the man having plans, Dean changed direction and walked straight for him.

   The man looked up just as he was pulling a cigarette from a pack. He raised his eyebrows, but smiled. “Well, hello, handsome. You need something?”

   Nodding, Dean said, “Yeah. I need to get fucked. What would it take to get you inside me?” There was no reason to be coy around here. People either wanted it or they didn’t.

   This guy did. His smile turned dark as the cigarette was put back. “Turn around.”

   Dean got fucked up against the side of the man’s car, neither of them caring that they could be seen by other people, getting cat calls the whole time. When the guy came, Dean could feel the pulsing as he filled the condom. Needing to come, as well, Dean jerked himself off as the guy waited out his own orgasm.

   Once Dean came, the man leaned against his back, speaking at his ear, “That was great. I’d really love the chance to have this ass again sometime, maybe a few times.”

   Dean rolled his eyes. _What about getting fucked in the parking lot makes me seem like more than a one-time thing?_ “Yeah, well, don’t count on it.” He pushed away from the car, forcing the blonde man to step back and pull out of him. He immediately pulled his jeans back up from around his thighs and started getting them fastened.

   The guy tossed the condom to the ground and began doing the same. “Don’t have to be like that. You seem like fun.” Without even having his pants closed, he held out a hand. “I’m Balthazar.”

   Finally getting his belt buckled, Dean said, “That’s great. Have fun.” He walked away and back to his car. _Yep, that should keep me good for a while._


	3. When I Kissed The Teacher

   Dean was happy to say that Sunday’s mindless sex actually did help. Aside from feeling tired from staying up late, Monday went just like Friday. He still felt ignored by Castiel, but there were no urges to battle. He was pretty proud of himself and was mentally patting himself on the back as the last class of the day came in.

   His self-congratulations came to a halt when he saw Alfie. The kid had a split lip. He didn’t see anything else wrong, but he was wearing a turtleneck and jeans. Pam had warned him about this. Growing up with an abusive father himself, Dean knew a thing or two about hiding bruises. He hoped it was nothing, but needed to know for sure. So, after class, Dean asked Alfie to come back after the last class for a moment.

   Alfie arrived a lot sooner than Castiel had when he’d been asked back. Dean was still at his desk when the kid came in without shutting the door behind him. Not wanting to make a big deal out of what was possibly nothing, Dean left it open. He motioned for Alfie to sit where he’d put Cas before and then leaned against the edge of his own desk.

   “I don’t have much time. My ride is waiting,” Alfie said nervously, fidgeting in his seat.

   “This won’t take long. I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened to your lip.”

   Alfie looked down at the desk in front of him. “It’s nothing.”

   Wanting to get on his level, Dean took a seat at the desk next to him. “Look, Alfie. I’ve been there, okay? I’ve been in the position of needing to hide the injuries my dad inflicted on me. If that’s what’s going on here…”

   The boy’s eyes went wide and he waved his hands. “No, no, no! That’s not what it is. I asked for this.”

   Dean cocked his head. He’d often felt the same way, but knew better now. “No. No matter what you said or did, you weren’t asking to be hurt.”

   “Actually,” a familiar voice said from the door, “he means that he literally asked for it.”

   Dean turned in the seat to see Castiel leaning against the frame of the door, looking far too attractive in his dark jeans and slate gray button-up. _What the fuck is he doing here?_

   Before Dean could do anything other than stand up, Cas stepped into the room. “Come on, Alfie. Time to go.”

   Alfie walked around Dean and straight to Castiel who grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in for an extremely inappropriate kiss.

   Dean could see their tongues moving into each other's mouths, hear the slick noises. He watched Alfie melt into the kiss, leaning against Cas, and felt a twinge of jealousy. _Fuck._ Seeing Castiel kiss was the last thing he needed, but he couldn’t turn away. He felt the images searing into his brain as he battled between being aroused and upset.

   It seemed to last far too long. When Castiel ended the kiss, pressing his cheek to Alfie’s, his eyes locked on Dean. “Don’t worry, Mr. Winchester.” His voice was nearly a purr. “I’ll take good care of him.” The depraved smile that followed those words were for Dean’s eyes only. He winked and then turned, throwing an arm around Alfie’s shoulders. “Let’s go, babe.”

   Long after they had walked out, Dean still stood in the same spot. He didn’t understand anything that had just happened. One minute he was being the concerned teacher to an injured student and the next, he was witnessing a full-on makeout session with that student, who apparently enjoys a little abuse, and the boy that seemed set on driving Dean mad.

   When he finally moved back to his desk, he dropped into his seat and stared at the papers, not actually seeing them. _I should never have taken this job._ He knew it was only Castiel that was the problem. He’d received flirty looks from more than a few students, but he was able to shrug it off. None of it stuck with him. But Cas… The boy was going to give him whiplash. He had to wonder what tomorrow would bring. More salaciousness or more of being ignored. One or the other, he could deal with. The back and forth would have him pulling his hair out.

   With a sigh, he packed up and headed home.

* * *

 

   Tuesday, Dean was back to being ignored. Wednesday and Thursday were more of the same. Friday was hell as, for some reason, one of the other teachers had been handing out suckers to those who did good in her class that day. When Castiel walked in with a Blow Pop in his mouth, Dean prayed to anything that would listen to be ignored by him. Of course, no deity took pity on him. With Castiel’s eyes on him the whole time, the teen managed to give the name of Blow Pop another meaning.

   If Dean went home and read Castiel’s blowjob story again, no one needed to know. He would accept the shame.

   On Monday, he was back to being ignored and he forced himself to believe that what he was feeling was relief, not disappointment. The behavior continued through the week. By Thursday, Dean was on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It would be too easy to get complacent again and then be surprised. At times, he wondered if he was giving too much credit to Cas. Maybe he was just a kid, doing kid things, and not trying to make him insane. Perhaps Dean was managing that all on his own.

   It was enough that Sam finally asked him if he was okay when they were heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. “You seem really tense. What’s going on?”

   Dean stopped in the empty hallway and sighed as he tried to think of what to say. “Yeah, I just sometimes wonder if I’m doing too much or not enough. I’ve been bouncing back and forth on what to assign or what not to.” He rubbed his hand over his face for effect.

   “Can’t believe I’m going to suggest this, but maybe you should go out tomorrow night, let off some steam. Maybe let someone stay again and, this time, call them the right name,” Sam laughed.

   Dean nodded. He had been planning on going out anyway though not with the intention of bringing anyone home. “Yeah. I think I will. Probably go to Lucky Pennies this time. You wanna come out, too?” Having his brother along would not help what he had in mind, but he felt obligated to ask.

   Sam started moving towards the cafeteria again. “Can’t. I have a date,” he grinned.

   Dean walked with him and slapped him on the shoulder. “No shit? Doris finally agreed?”

   “Fuck you! I’m going out with Jody.”

   “Vice Principal Jody?”

   “Yeah. What do you think?”

   Dean shrugged. “I think if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you.”

   “It’s just a date, Dean. We’re not getting married.” He paused, but added, “Thanks though.”

   They entered the cafeteria, talk changing to safer subjects.

   Down the hall, blue eyes peeked out from the janitor closet, watching them walk into the cafeteria. Once they were out of sight, he stepped out.

  “Do you want my number?” Tessa asked as she finished doing up the buttons on her shirt.

   “Nope.” Castiel walked away, uncaring about the girl he left pouting in the closet after being used.

* * *

 

   Friday, Dean was actually feeling good. He planned to fuck away his weekend and nothing between now and then was going to mess that up. Castiel’s continued lack of interaction was something he vowed to appreciate, rather than continuously second-guessing his intentions. Yes, it was a fine day indeed.

   That changed abruptly when the bell for seventh-period rang. Dean had stayed at his desk when his sixth-period class left. He planned to use his last free period of the day to get all his papers graded. Then, he wouldn’t have any “homework” over the weekend to distract from his goal of getting fucked out.

   After the bell though, the sound of his door shutting had him glancing up.

   Castiel dropped his bag by the door and was strolling across the floor, looking around like it was a new place, like he didn’t have a class there five days a week.

   Dean immediately tensed. _What the fuck this time?_ “Castiel, don’t you have a class to be in?”

   He shrugged noncommittally as he came closer to Dean’s desk. “Ms. Rosen is behind, so the class is watching a movie.” He set himself up on the corner of Dean’s desk, causing Dean to roll back, putting distance between them. Cas looked at the papers Dean was working on. “Are you behind, too?”

   “No, and it doesn’t matter if Ms. Rosen is showing a movie. You need to be there for it. You can’t stay in here.” Dean’s voice was probably louder than it needed to be, but his patience for Castiel’s antics was plummeting. This was mainly due to Dean’s own tenuous self-control, but he didn’t focus on that.

   Castiel lowered his head, looking thoroughly chastised, though Dean didn’t believe it for a minute. Looking up through his lashes, he said, “May I ask something before I go?”

   Reluctantly, Dean agreed with a nod. “What?”

   “I was wondering,” Castiel moved his leg to purposely bump it against Dean’s, “could we maybe hang out this weekend?”

   Dean was incredulous. “Hang out? Are you fucking kidding me?” He stopped and scolded himself for using the f-word in front of a student. He turned his chair to face Castiel, needing him to see how serious he was. “Look at me, Cas. Hear what I am saying. I am a teacher. You are a student. We can’t ‘hang out.’ It’s incredibly inappropriate, just like this crush you have.”

   Castiel was a freaking mastermind, aware of how to play people to fit his desires. “You don’t like me,” he pouted.

   “Of course I like you, as a student. You are so smart and so talented. You’re a pleasure to teach.”

   “But you do think I’m attractive?” It was more of a statement than a question because Castiel already knew the answer.

   Placing his elbows on his knees, Dean clasped his hands in front of him, keeping his eyes locked there. There was no use in lying. It was pretty well proven the day Castiel had pressed against him. “Yes.”

   “Then we should hang out.”

   “No, Cas.”

   “Dean…”

   Dean’s head snapped up. “Mr. Winchester,” he reminded him through gritted teeth. Hearing his name from Castiel’s lips was just another temptation he didn’t need.

   “What if I see you out this weekend, like we go to the same place? Can we hang out then?”

   “Castiel, you have to stop this.” Dean was practically pleading as he sat back in his chair.

   “Why?”

   “Because you’re driving me fucking crazy!” he snapped. Getting ahold of himself, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” Dean was losing control. He could feel it slipping away. _He wants what you want. Take him. Show him how right he was when he described your cock in his throat._ He let out a frustrated growl. _No, I won’t!_ “You need to go now. Go to Ms. Rosen’s, go home, I don’t care. Just...you need to go.”

Castiel pushed off the edge of the desk, but stayed standing in front of Dean. “I will go on one condition.”

    _Of course there’s a condition._ Dean dropped his hand to look up at him. “What’s that?”

Castiel placed his hands on the arms of Dean’s chair, leaning towards him. “One kiss. Just one.”

   His eyes were even more mesmerizing this close. Never one to write prose, Dean found thoughts of drowning in the crystalline ocean flit through his mind as he stared at the beautiful shimmering cobalt. He should have found better words to say, but the truth he knew was the only thing he could muster. “It will never be just one kiss with you.”

   The words made Castiel smile and he leaned the rest of the way forward, watching Dean’s eyes flutter shut as he pressed their lips together. He didn’t bother pressing it further, just enjoyed the fact that Dean had pursed his lips and kissed him back. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “Thank you, Dean,” he whispered.

   Dean didn’t have the wherewithal to call him out on his name. He was too lost in the world where he’d tried not to go. The line had been crossed and there was no going back. He knew he was screwed. _I’m going to lose my certification. I’m never going to be able to teach again._

   Castiel let go of Dean’s chair and went back to the door, picking up his backpack. He looked back and smiled, sweetly, which was a change, before going out and closing the door behind him.

   There was no use fighting it anymore. _Fuck, I want him._

* * *

 

   The papers didn’t get graded, so he took them home with him. Considering how his world had just flipped, he figured he’d manage to find some time between the binge-drinking and self-loathing to come up with remarks that would make at least some sense.

   At the house, he attempted to occupy himself with menial chores - laundry, dishes, changing the sheets, anything he could do without engaging his brain. He hoped his thoughts would remain a low buzz in the back of his mind while he worked, but, instead, he was treated to a constant replay of Castiel’s lips on his, soft, warm, inviting

   Dean finally gave up and sat down in the middle of the couch. He didn’t trust his thoughts, but ignoring them was getting harder and harder. Unfortunately, once he actually tried to make sense of everything in his head, too much was flying around for him to think straight.

    _Shouldn’t have. Sam’s gonna kill me. I’m gonna lose this job and any chance of teaching ever again. Why? Why is he so fucking...just...ugh! Why does it have to be him? God, I want him. Want more kisses. Want to grab him. Fuck! What is wrong with me? I must be fucking sick. Maybe I need a shrink. Am I even really doing this? How? Shouldn’t I not want to give in? He’s screwed with me before. Maybe it was just some other fucked up trick._

   That thought hit Dean hard. Maybe Castiel didn’t actually want him. Maybe he just liked messing with Dean because he could. The kid went back and forth enough that it could be true. There was a way to find out though. He would ask Cas to come by his room after school on Monday. Once he was pinned to the wall, the truth would show itself one way or the other. Dean groaned and leaned back, rubbing a hand over his crotch as the thought of being pressed to Castiel lit arousal inside him. _Fuck, I hope he wants me because I don’t know how I’m going to stay off him now._

   While he’d previously planned on going out, he’d changed his mind after his moment with Cas. Feeling the effects of arousal though, he wondered if going out for a fuck would be a little beneficial. He couldn’t exactly get ahold of Castiel, wouldn’t even know how. Another look-alike would probably sate the appetite, at least until he could get his hands on him and find out what exactly the kid wanted.

   Feeling better and less confused, he got up to take a shower and get ready. Tonight, he was going to find the perfect look-alike. He knew Lucky Pennies was the place to do it, too. Instead of the regular twenty-one and up bars, eighteen-year-olds could get in though they weren’t given a wristband that allowed them to get drinks. Finding a hot, young, dark-haired man should be a cinch.

* * *

 

   Dean was wrong. Or he was just being too picky. No one fit the bill, at least not as close as he wanted. He was getting to the point where if he drank much more, getting home was going to be dicey. So, when a handsome man with a posh accent asked if he was interested in meeting in the bathroom, he nodded.

   “Let me just finish my drink and I’ll be right there.”

   The man nodded curtly and walked off to await Dean in the bathroom.

   It wasn’t what he wanted, but figured, at this point, getting off with anyone was better than going home and jerking to thoughts of Castiel. He drained his glass and then began to make his way to the bathroom.

   On the way, a glance to his left had him stopping in his tracks. He could only see the guy from behind, but he had the same messy dark hair and the build he’d been looking for. _Please let him have blue eyes._ He decided he would deal with bathroom guy first and then come back to find this one again. He only made it a few more steps before he heard the laugh and he stopped again. _It can’t be._ “Cas?” he called. The guy turned and, sure enough, it was his teenage dream.

   “Dean!” Castiel hurried the few steps to him, threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly. When he pulled back, he said, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

   Dean grinned, feeling a little giddy from the kiss and having what he wanted against him. When he realized what he was doing, he shook that feeling away and grabbed Castiel’s arms, pushing him slightly back, but leaving Cas’s hands on his shirt. He should be upset about the kid being there, but after looking for someone like him all night, Dean didn’t mind. “Cas, what are you doing here? How did you even get in here?”

   The mischievous smirk was altogether too adorable. “What?” he asked innocently. “You never had an ID that wasn’t entirely...accurate?”

   Rolling his eyes, he said, “You’re going to get in trouble. I don’t like you being here anyway. It’s not safe. I should take you home.” _Yes. That is what I’m supposed to do._

   “Your home?” he asked hopefully.

    _Damn._ It was what Dean wanted. He knew that he was supposed to be a responsible adult and return Castiel to the home he came from, but...he was here already. Having Cas would be better than any half-ass look alike would ever have been. In his mind, the line was already crossed. _So, does it really matter how far past the line I run?_

   “That’s not what I meant, but, Castiel, I have to ask. What do you want from me?”

   Cas pointedly glanced down between them and then back up to Dean’s eyes, raising a brow. “I thought it was pretty obvious.”

   Dean dropped his hands from Castiel’s arms and let them slip around his waist, pulling him close. His pleased smile was back again even though he still felt like an idiot for it. The toned, young body against him felt amazing. Looking down at Cas, face so close, he gave one last chance. “Are you completely sure this is what you want?”

   His arms slid back around Dean’s neck. “Yes, Dean.”

   That was enough. Every inhibition, every ounce of self-control was released as Dean crushed his lips to Castiel’s. All it took was a slight parting of his lips for Cas to willingly open his mouth to Dean. This was not the easy, sweet kiss that had been shared in the classroom. This was hard and demanding, Dean making up for every moment he’d never done this before. His tongue thrust into Castiel’s mouth to caress every inch. The taste was both exhilarating and upsetting. It was orange juice and vodka. Someone had given him a screwdriver despite him not having the wristband showing him as over twenty-one.

   Dean immediately pulled back, trying to not smile at the cute pouting noise Castiel made. He made sure to keep his arms tight around him though. Now that he had Cas, he wasn’t letting him go. “Have you been drinking?”

   “Just one. I got bored waiting for you and started talking to people. One of the guys I talked to offered.”

   Dean frowned, looking around like he would know whoever it was when he saw him. Thinking someone might have tried to get Cas drunk or possibly even roofied so he could be used pissed him off. If he knew who had done it, the guy would be getting slammed into a wall. Processing what Castiel said, a different realization hit, as well, and he looked back down at him. “Waiting on me? How did you even know I was going to be here?”

   “I heard you talking to the other Mr. Winchester in the hall. I was in a janitor’s closet, waiting for you all to be out of sight so I could come out of it.”

   “Why were you in the janitor’s closet?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

   “I fucked Tessa.”

   Dean closed his eyes and sighed. Tessa was in his second-period class. She was not one of the girls who wore the too short shorts or low-cut tops. She was a good girl, or at least, she had been before Castiel got a hold of her. When he opened his eyes again, it was to look at Cas with a fond exasperation. “I’m torn. On one hand, I am impressed, but on the other, I should tell you not to fuck around at the school.”

   “What if I wanted to fuck you in the janitor’s closet?” he purred.

   While he had given up fighting his interest in Castiel, doing anything at the school seemed like an unnecessary danger. Rather than say that, Dean let his hands slide down to cup Castiel’s perfectly firm ass, lifting him to press their groins harder together. _Feels so damn good._

   The move caused Cas’s breath to catch and he clutched at Dean’s shoulders, forehead pressing to his chest.

   “I think there are better places for sex,” Dean whispered against his ear. “Like my bed. Wanna get out of here?”

   Cas looked up with round, wide eyes. “Really?”

   Dean chuckled at his disbelief. “Yeah. I give up, Cas. If you want me, you got me.” Seeing the resulting smile, bright and pure, pleased something inside of Dean. It was a smile he wanted to see more often.

   “I definitely want you, so let’s go,” Castiel said, pulling away from Dean and trying to drag him along by his hand.

   Dean laughed and tugged Castiel back to his side so he could wrap an arm around his shoulders. “Beautiful brat,” he joked. “Want you next to me.” He began to steer them towards the exit.

   “Want everyone to know I’m yours?”

   He’d really just wanted to feel Cas pressing against him, but the question had him looking around as they weaved through the crowd. He’d never had a possessive moment in his life, but he wouldn’t necessarily be upset if anyone thought Castiel was unavailable. Dean just smiled and said nothing.

   Outside, Castiel came to a stop. “I drove. Do you want me to follow you?”

   He definitely didn’t want to let Cas that far out of his sight. He’d given in and nothing was going to get in his way now. “Nah. We’ll come back for it in the morning.”

   “Okay. Well, I still need to get my bag.” He led the way to where his car was parked.

   “You packed a bag? Guess you were feeling confident about how tonight was gonna go,” Dean teased.

   “For good reason, it seems,” he laughed. He stopped at his gray Eclipse and opened the trunk. “To be honest, I had no idea if you would actually show up or if I would even be able to find you if you did. My uncle thinks I’m staying at Anna’s tonight and if I couldn’t find you, that’s where I would go. You found me just in time, too. It’s already past one. I was ready to go.”

   There were a couple things there that Dean wanted to ask about, but he went for one that seemed more urgent. “Does Anna know that you were…?” He motioned between them.

   Shaking his head, he said, “No. We cover for each other without asking questions. It’s one of the reasons we’re such good friends.” He pulled his bag onto his shoulder, but Dean took it from him.

   “I got this. Come on.” Dean was starting to get antsy. Anticipation for sex usually never lasted this long. “I’m ready to get you home.” He leaned forward, placing a lightly teasing kiss against Cas’s lips.

   That was all the incentive needed to get Cas moving.

   At the Impala, Dean opened the passenger door, tossing the bag in the back, then waving for Cas to get in. Just because he rarely had to be a gentleman didn’t mean that he was unable. He was kind of enjoying getting the opportunity. When he slid into the driver’s seat, he immediately found himself with a lap full of Cas.

   The teasing kiss had gotten Cas riled back up because he wasn’t wasting time. His hands were on Dean’s face as he pressed their lips together and opened his mouth to invite Dean in while rocking against him.

   Dean took full advantage, tongues twining together. He’d only gotten a moment’s taste before, but now he was really appreciating how amazing Castiel’s kissing skills were at only sixteen. There was no drool, no sloppiness. Everything he did was purposeful and spurred Dean on. His hands squeezed at Castiel’s thighs, loving how firm they were. Having Cas straddling him like this was a dream come true and he was quickly getting hard with the pretty boy in his lap. Dean jerked his head away from the kiss. “Fuck, Cas,” he gasped.

   It didn’t stop the boy who just switched his attention to Dean’s now exposed neck.

   “You gotta stop. Please.”

   Castiel did stop, chuckling wickedly at his ear before sitting back to see him. “I like the way you say please. Are you a beggar?”

   “I’m polite,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Look. I will fuck you in my car sometime. I promise you. Just not tonight.”

   “Not tonight? Some other time?” It was like he was double-checking the terms.

   “Promise.” He sealed the vow with a kiss.

   Castiel seemed content with that and slid back out of Dean’s lap, but stayed next to his side.

   That was fine by Dean. It made driving home fun since they made sure to kiss at every stop light they hit, few though those were at this time of the morning. Otherwise, Dean kept his hands on the steering wheel. It was a damn hard thing to do. He kept glancing down at Cas’s legs and wanting to run a hand up the inside of his thigh. When Cas noticed and spread his legs a little further, Dean groaned. “Fucking brat, I swear,” he sighed.   

   When he pulled in, he cursed to himself. Charlie’s car was there which meant she was home. Looking at Cas, he said, “We need to be quiet.”

   “All night?”

   Dean grinned. He was doing that a lot with Castiel. “Just until we get inside. Then you can get as loud as you want.”

   “So, no worries when I make you scream?”

   Dean’s eyes clouded with lust. Castiel would be his death; he was sure of it. “Get out of the car.”

   Pleased with the effect, Castiel exited the car and then waited for Dean to join him.

   They quietly crept up the staircase to the third landing. Dean moved like stealth was second-nature as they passed the other apartments until they made it to his on the end. When they got to his door, he pulled Cas in front of him, nibbling on his neck. “Finally.” He reached around him to unlock the door and just as he opened it, he heard a door behind him open, as well.

   “Hey, Dean.”

   Dean opened the door and shoved Castiel roughly inside before slamming it closed again. He turned around to see Charlie looking at him with an amused expression, standing next to a pretty woman with soft brown curls. “Hey, Charlie! Who’s your friend?” He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to act normal. It was just making him look everything but normal.

   “This is Gilda. Gilda, this is one of my best friends and neighbor, Dean.”

   The woman waved and Dean nodded back.

   “I won’t bother asking who your friend is. Knowing you, you probably don’t know his name anyway,” she smirked as she locked her door. It was obvious that Sam had told her about the Mick incident.

   Dean laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, you know me. I, uh, I don’t think sometimes. So, you heading out for the night?”

   “For a while. I’m taking Gilda home. Have fun with your new toy!” The girls both waved and headed for the stairs.

   With the girls heading down, Dean breathed a sigh of relief and then went into his apartment. He didn’t see Castiel in the immediate vicinity so he called out for him. “Cas?”

   “In here.”

   He grinned since it sounded like Castiel was in his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and moved towards his room. “Hey. I’m really sorry about that. I know there’s… Holy fuck…” Dean’s jaw dropped when he got to his open bedroom door.

   Castiel was laid out on Dean’s bed, completely naked, stroking his erection. “I got started without you. Hope you don’t mind.”


	4. Crime Of Being Satisfied

   Dean’s mouth was trying to move, but words weren’t coming out. All he could think was that this was either the hottest thing he’d ever seen or the most beautiful. _Gotta be both._ Every inch of Castiel was on display and he couldn’t decide where to look. The muscles and tanned skin and delicious cock and eyes so full of lust the blue was hard to distinguish...it was all perfect. Dean wanted to fall to his knees and worship the body in front of him.

   Dean carefully stepped into the room, like if he moved too fast, he may frighten the gorgeous sight away. “Cas…” His voice was an awed whisper.

   Castiel started to sit up, holding his hand out to Dean.

   “No, no.” Dean held up his hands to stop him. “Just, just stay like that. I never want to stop looking at you.”

   Cas pouted, but did as he was told. He didn’t resume his stroking, instead running his hands over himself as he stared at Dean, willing the older man to join him on the bed.

   Slowly, Dean moved closer. He reached a hand out, gently letting the back of his fingers ghost over the taut skin of Castiel’s stomach, so smooth. Leaning over the edge of the bed, he began to mouth at the bare skin there.

   Castiel pushed a hand into Dean’s hair, licking his lips. He tugged, whining softly in an attempt to get Dean to bring his kisses up. “Dean, please.”

   “Now who’s saying please?”

   “Shut up,” he said with a smile.

   Dean brought himself alongside Castiel, leaning over to kiss him. It wasn’t as wild as the ones they had shared in the car, but far more passionate. It wasn’t kissing because they wanted to; it was because they needed to, needed to share breath, take each other in. Castiel’s soft moan was felt through Dean’s entire body, but he needed more. He broke the kiss to shift them around, putting Cas astride his hips while he laid looking up at him. Stroking up and down Castiel’s sides, he sighed. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

   “Thank you, Dean,” he answered, already working on the buttons of Dean’s shirt. “Does this new position mean I get to top?” He flicked the last button open and pulled at the material.

   Dean sat up long enough for Cas to pull his shirt off and then laid back down. “If that’s what you want.” He’d never let a student top before, but he would have to be in denial to not see how different this was. Anything Cas wanted, Dean would do.  

   Castiel was kissing from Dean’s chest upwards, moving to his neck. “It is what I want,” he said between kisses. “Thought about it so much.” Leaving his trail of kisses, he abruptly sat up and scooted back so he could work on the opening of the jeans Dean wore. He got the button popped and zipper down before scooting back further to pull on the denim.

   Dean lifted his ass from the bed so Cas could remove his jeans, leaving him in his black boxer briefs with a very obvious tent.

   After tossing the jeans aside, Castiel set to work, licking and sucking at the bulge in Dean’s briefs. He was thoroughly wetting the material, moaning as he was getting himself worked up with what he was doing. His whole body was tingling with excitement and anticipation.

   Not wanting to miss a thing, Dean was up on his elbows. He put a hand in Castiel’s hair, not to direct him, but just to touch him. He loved how his hair was soft and thick, easy for grabbing. While what Cas was doing felt amazing, but he desperately wanted to be in Castiel’s mouth, to feel his tongue without the barrier of cloth between them. His voice was rough, but he was able to manage, “Take it out.”

   No hesitation. Castiel pulled down the front of Dean’s briefs with one hand and pulled his cock out with the other, immediately sinking down on it.

   Dean fell back to the bed. “Holy shit!” This was far better than what he’d imagined when he’d read Cas’s paper. No imagination could have prepared him for how hot it felt sliding into Castiel’s mouth, how his tongue felt as it continued to move while Cas sucked up and down his length. Dean knew that as far as dicks go, his wasn’t exactly small, but Castiel didn’t seem to have a problem with it. He could almost take it all, but his nose didn’t quite touch Dean’s stomach. It was close though.

   Dean didn’t think it was fair for himself to be getting all the attention, but he was having trouble forming words. He tapped Cas’s arm, assuming he had his attention since he didn’t lift his head to look. “You. Let me.” He pointed towards his mouth. It must have been enough because Cas shifted around until his erection hung over Dean’s face.

   He’d seen Castiel stroking his cock when he’d come in, but it seemed bigger right in front of his eyes. The reality was that it was smaller than his own, but it wasn’t what he would ever consider small. What he wanted to do might be difficult, but Dean had years of experience and was excited to show Cas. It was hard to concentrate with Castiel sucking him so well, but he started out slow, just licking the shaft, sucking lightly on the head. The happy little noises from Cas made him smile. He hadn’t seen anything yet.

   Dean started taking Cas deeper and deeper, preparing himself, relaxing his throat. When he felt ready, he reached up, grabbing each side of Castiel’s ass, pushing him down until his whole cock was in his throat.

   “Dean, fuck!” Castiel was panting loudly, trying to look back to see.

   Dean proceeded to push up and pull down on Castiel’s hips until he got the idea and began to fuck into Dean’s throat.

   “Oh my god! It feels so fucking amazing!” He kept trying to return to his work on Dean, but then Dean would swallow and all coherent thought would leave him again. Unfortunately, self-control was one thing Castiel had never had. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, especially when it felt so good. “Dean...can’t…fuck! Ungh!”

   If Dean could have smiled with a cock in his mouth, he would have as soon as he felt Cas shooting down his throat. He began to swallow, drinking down all Cas offered until finally, the pulsing stopped

   Cas rolled off Dean to the side and tried to catch his breath.

   Pushing back up the bed so his head would be on a pillow, Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist and turned him right side up. He laid back on the pillow and settled Castiel’s head on his chest, one arm around him, stroking his back.

   Cas snuggled up as if he could get any closer and sighed contently. He kissed Dean’s chest, but then gave him a playful tap. “I was supposed to fuck your ass.”

   Dean chuckled. “Cas, you’re sixteen. You’ll be ready before I am.” Sitting up, letting Castiel shift onto the pillow, he said. “I’ll prove it.” He took his briefs off and then reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He positioned himself so he was kneeling on the bed, facing away from Castiel. “Just watch.” Dean winked over his shoulder.

   Opening himself up was something Dean had become expert at. He’d do it before going out so if whoever wanted to fuck him didn’t have lube, they would just have to spit up their dick and it’d be good enough. If there was ever pain, it didn’t last long. So, he’d become pretty methodical at the process. He planned to make a show of it for Castiel.

   He bent over, legs spread, so Cas could see his hole. Shaking his ass a bit, he said, “This what you’re wanting, Cas?”

   Cas scooted up so he could lean against the headboard. “Mmm...yes, it is.”

   Putting a bit of lube on one finger he reached back and smeared it around his hole. “I bet it is. Bet you’ve been dreaming about getting in this ass.” He pressed lightly, but didn’t enter. “Pretty tight though, babe. How’s that big cock gonna fit? Guess I better really work myself loose for you.” With firmer pressure this time, one finger slid in. He was so relaxed and excited that there wasn’t any discomfort. He was only focused on turning Castiel on.

   “Christ, Dean. So fucking hot.”

   Dean looked back and grinned when he saw that Cas was already pressing his palm against his dick. He remembered being sixteen, getting off over and over just because he could. It wasn’t like that anymore. His ‘four people in one night’ foray was not usual and he’d had to space them out. He credited his ability to survive that to his lust for Castiel.

   Facing forward again, he spoke slowly, really letting the weight of his words hit home. “I got off thinking about you. Did you know that?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he pumped the finger in and out, pressing the lube in deep. “That paper you wrote about giving me a blow job?” Dean’s moan was pure porn quality. “Fuck, it was good. Got so hard reading it. Made me want you so badly. I laid in this bed and fucked my fist, saying your name. I came so hard that it got on the paper.”

   “Dean, oh god…”

   Another glance back showed that Cas was definitely starting to harden up. He pulled his finger from his ass to add more lube to it and his middle finger. It was no issue for him to take both as soon as he pushed them against his hole. “I want you to fuck me, Cas, but I’ve thought a lot about getting inside you, too. I brought home a guy just because he looked kinda like you. I made him suck my cock and then I fucked him...twice. Every fucking time, I imagined it was you. I didn’t even care what his name was, only saying yours. What do you think about that, Cas? How do you feel about me fucking some hole while screaming your name?”

   “You’re definitely gonna be screaming my name now.” He was almost fully hard, but he was done with the show and wanted to take part. He sat up and took the lube from next to Dean. Coating one of his fingers, he pushed it in alongside Dean’s.

   Dean moaned. Just having Castiel inside him at all seemed enough to get off. He was leaking so much pre-cum that there was going to be an obvious wet spot on the comforter.

   Castiel moved his finger in time with Dean’s, thrusting and twisting. He leaned over and bit one of the cheeks of Dean’s ass hard enough to leave a mark. He used his free hand to stroke himself. All it took was a few pumps and he was ready. “Are you good, Dean?”

   “Yeah, babe. So ready for you.” Dean pulled his fingers free, eager to have Cas inside him finally. A moment of indecision hit, but he quickly decided this was one moment where he had to be responsible. “Um, condoms are in the drawer.” The idea of getting fucked bare by Cas was tempting, but the fact was that both he and Cas had been with a lot of people. While he always used a condom, he didn’t know if Castiel did and, really, it had been too long since Dean had been tested. He wasn’t going to take any chances for both their sakes.

   If Cas minded, he didn’t say anything, reaching into the drawer to pull out one of the little blue packets. He slid it on easily and picked up the lube again to pour over the latex. In his haste, he probably used more than was necessary, but he didn’t particularly care. All he wanted was to be inside Dean. Holding on to his cock with one hand and the other on Dean’s back, he pushed between his cheeks and felt the resistance, but with firm pressure the muscle opened up and he slid in. It was just the head, but he moaned at the pressure.

   Dean was the one panting now. He was up on his elbows, head hanging against the bed. It felt so damn amazing and Cas wasn’t even all the way in, wasn’t even fucking him yet. “Cas, more.”

   Willing to please, Cas slid all the way in, eyes rolling back over how tight it felt. The guttural groan it pulled from Dean was probably one of the sexiest things he’d ever heard. He leaned over and kissed the middle of Dean’s back. “You like it, Dean?”

   “Yeah. Would like it better if you fucked me.”

   Cas chuckled, but since that’s exactly what he wanted to do, he had no problem obliging. “You asked for it.” He pulled back and then slammed into Dean, starting a punishing pace.

   Dean had to grip the comforter to keep himself upright from the force of the thrusts. “Fuck, Cas! Yeah!” It was exactly what he liked. Anytime he bottomed, he liked it rough, making him feel like the slut he knew he was. It was like Castiel knew what he needed.

   Gripping his hips roughly, Cas pulled Dean back into the thrusts, fucking into him as hard as he could. He wanted Dean to feel it the next day. Even though he’d come less than half an hour ago, he could already feel the beginning of his orgasm building up. The tight hole just felt too good. He welcomed it though, wanting to come inside Dean, even if it was just going to end up in a condom.

   Only sounds were escaping Dean at this point. Nothing felt as good as having Castiel take his ass. Every hard thrust forced another little breathy moan from his throat. It was hard not to touch his own member that was swinging wildly beneath him from the pounding he was getting, but he was determined to hold off. When Cas shifted to hit a more downward angle, the pressure against Dean’s prostate had him seeing stars. Words came back to him. “Oh my god! Cas, yeah! Oh, fuck! Baby, right there!”

   Castiel grinned from behind Dean. He knew how to make a man come and he needed it to happen quickly. He was nearing his own release and his heavy breathing wasn’t getting him enough air. “Dean, so close!” he managed to gasp.

   “Cas, Cas, Cas…” It was nothing but a litany of the boy’s name streaming from Dean’s mouth. It was absolutely the only thing he wanted to say when he came. He gave in and reached below him. All he did was squeeze his cock and that was the end. He felt his balls tighten up and his whole body seized. He _did_ scream Cas’s name as he came in endless spurts against the blanket below him.

   The tightening of Dean’s ass around Castiel was his undoing. “Oh, fuck!” He slammed into Dean and stilled as he pulsed over and over, filling the condom. When he felt able to move, he leaned over Dean again, placing a few more kisses across his back. He pulled back slowly until his softening cock slipped out. He removed the condom, tied it off and was able to find a small trash can by Dean’s bed to toss it into.

   Dean’s whole body wanted to give out, but there was a puddle of cum below him that he really didn’t want to fall into. He managed to push himself back onto his knees, looking back to see a happy, sated Cas behind him. Turning and reaching back, he was able to pull Cas forward for a kiss. Hunger was no longer a part of it, but the desire was still there. Dean figured that might never change.

   “Wanna shower and have some food?” Dean asked. He’d normally have grabbed some food on the way home from the club, but he’d been more focused on devouring Cas.

   Thinking it over was easy. “Yes! I feel like I’m starving now!”

   Dean laughed. “I’m here to take care of all your appetites. Come on. You start the water and I’ll get a different blanket on the bed.”

* * *

 

   Once they were showered and dressed in comfortable clothes, Dean whipped up a couple burgers that had Castiel moaning all over again. They sat on the couch with their food, making fun of a horrible science fiction movie that was on at three in the morning. After they were done and Dean had put the plates in the sink for tomorrow, he sat back down and pulled Cas into his lap. He was pointedly ignoring the fact that everything that was happening was entirely out of his usual comfort zone. No reason to think about that when he had a beautiful boy to kiss.

   The kisses were slow and lazy, but just as enjoyable, happening over and over between bouts of simply staring at each other.  Dean couldn’t help but keep looking at Castiel’s flawless neck and wish he could suck a purple bruise into the skin. He rubbed his thumb softly over the spot he wanted.

   It seemed like Castiel could read his mind. “You can do it, Dean. I wouldn’t mind.”

   Dean offered a small smile and shook his head. “Thought you were supposed to be spending the night with Anna. What would it look like if you came home all covered in hickies?”

   Cas looked bashfully down. “Wouldn’t be the first time and my uncle never says anything.”

   Curious, Dean asked, “Can I ask why you’re with your uncle?”

   “Mom and Dad are on an archeological dig in Argentina. They offered to bring me with them, but why the fuck would I go to Argentina? Since my uncle’s a photographer and can work from anywhere, he came to stay with me. I don’t think my parents know about the absurd amount of drugs he has or the naked model shoots, but I get to stay here, so I’m not saying a word.”

   Dean nodded in understanding. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t go to Argentina.” It probably would have made Dean’s life easier if Castiel had, but the amazing sex and, to be honest, the way he felt right now, more than made up for it. Dean idly let his fingers brush through Cas’s hair, loving the feel. “Tell me more about you.”

   “What do you want to know?”

   “Everything.” He didn’t even have to think about it. Castiel was one of the most fascinating people he’d ever met and he was excited to discover more about him.

   “That’s a lot. How about you be more specific and we can go back and forth? I wanna know about you, too.”

   He liked that Cas wanted to learn about him, as well. “Okay. Um, what do you like to do when you’re not seducing teachers or fucking in school closets?”

   Castiel laughed and shoved at Dean’s shoulder. “First of all, asshole, you’re the only teacher I’ve ever wanted. Secondly,...it’s not always the closet. Sometimes it’s the locker room...or the music room.”

   Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Cas, are you kind of a slut?”

   “I can’t help it that everybody else is easy,” he complained. “Back to your question, I like a lot of things. I like to write, as you know. I draw a little. I work out some. Running is fun. I thought about trying out for track, but it was too much sprinting. I like to run when I want because it feels good, not to win a race. I’ve been learning some photography from my uncle. I like doing photos of insects, bees especially. I think I want an apiary someday.” When he looked back up, Dean was smiling. “What?”

   “You’re a little nerdy. It’s cute.”

   Cas made a scoffing noise. “Am not. Your turn now. What about your parents? Is Mr. Winchester you’re only sibling?”

   “Yeah, just me and Sammy. My mom died when we were young. My dad half-ass took care of us when he wasn’t gone on a binger. He died a couple years ago when he wrapped the shitty car he was in around a tree.”

   “Wow. Dean, I am so sorry.” Cas put a hand on Dean’s cheek.

   Dean took his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm. “It’s okay. Mom was a long time ago and nobody really misses Dad. I get to ask a question now?”

   Cas nodded.

   “What was going on with you and Alfie?”

   Cas hummed thoughtfully. “Just something to do while waiting for you to come to your senses.”

   “Come to my senses? I was trying to be a good, responsible teacher and not give in to the outrageously flirtatious teen in my class. Well, flirtatious when you weren’t ignoring me.”

   “Oh? Noticed did you?”

   “So, you were doing it on purpose!” Dean acted like he was gonna push Castiel off his lap, but quickly pulled him back. “You are such a brat!”

   “I think you kinda like it.”

   “I think you might be right.” Another kiss cut into their conversation. Dean was never going to get tired of kissing Castiel. He hadn’t realized how right he’d been when he’d said it would never only be one kiss. Pulling back and placing another kiss on Cas’s nose, he asked, “What about the split lip? Did you do that?”

   Cas nodded. “I was serious when I said he literally asked for it. He seems like an innocent little angel, but that boy is kinky. I guess I can’t really say anything though. I kinda liked it.”

   “Duly noted,” Dean grinned. “Your turn.”

   After thinking for a moment, he asked, “What other places have you taught at?”

   Dean grimaced. “Just one. Got lucky right off and got on at the university. I was on track for tenure, but they let me go, saying it just wasn’t a good fit anymore.”

   “That’s a bullshit reason. Do you know what the real reason was?”

   He drug a hand over his face. “If you want to know what a real slut looks like, you’re looking at him. I started fucking around with students...a lot. Mostly mine, but some weren’t. They always came to me though. It went on for a couple years. I think the Dean of the University finally caught wind of it and decided to let me go without a scandal.” Seeing Castiel staring at him with wide eyes, he hung his head and offered an out. “I understand that it’s a pretty huge turn-off and, Cas, I didn’t want you because you were a student. I fought it. I tried everything to keep you off my mind.” He sighed. _Should have known this was too good to last._ “Do you want me to take you back to your car?”

   “Why? I thought you were letting me stay here tonight?”

   Looking up again, Dean saw only confusion. “You still want to stay here, even knowing what I did, what I am?”

   “Dean, it would seem almost hypocritical for me to judge you for fucking students and definitely hypocritical for me to judge you for sleeping around. Naturally, those things don’t bother me. Can you answer one thing for me though? Is there anyone else at the school now you want?”

   He tightened his arms around Castiel and looked him in the eyes. “No. Only you.”

   Cas’s smile was bordering on smug. “Good. Can we go to bed now? I’m getting kinda tired.”

    _Can we go to bed now?_ It seemed so domestic and it made him smile. “Yeah, babe.”

   They both brushed their teeth and then climbed into bed, burying themselves under the new fluffy comforter Dean had added. Castiel laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, and Dean was on his side, staring at Cas.

   Turning his head, Castiel looked through the darkness towards Dean, seeing his vague outline. “Dean?”

   “Yeah?”

   “Are we… I mean, is this...”

   He didn’t need clarification. Castiel was asking about them. “I think we should just wait and see. Are you okay with that?”

   “Only if you promise this isn’t the last time.”

   Dean reached over and pulled Castiel against him, kissing his forehead. “Do you really think I would risk my livelihood for one night? Cas, I’m not letting you go, not unless you tell me to.”

   “Be prepared to have me for a while then.”

   “Mmm...I can deal with that.”


	5. Homework Was Never Quite Like This

   When Dean finally started to rouse from sleep, the warm body against him was the first thing he noticed. He squeezed a little tighter and breathed in the clean scent of Castiel’s hair. It made him smile before his eyes were even open, leaving him feeling content.

   Once he did fully wake, he moved up onto his elbow, hoping to see Castiel’s face. It actually worked out well for him because the movement caused Cas to mumble and turn over, shuffling up against Dean’s warmth. It was probably the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

   As he lay there looking down at Cas, he began to worry. It wasn’t the moral, ethical, or legal ramifications that were plaguing him though. It was the fact that he really liked this. A lot.  

   He’d admitted to his friends that he was getting tired of his sex fiend ways. It may not have seemed like that was the truth lately, but that was all due to his frustration over Castiel. Now that Cas was here in his bed, he felt like maybe he really could give it all up. His friends might appreciate the effect, but not the cause, so that didn’t help the situation.

   His shifted his thoughts because none of that mattered at the moment. They could just stay in a little cocoon today, happy and unhindered by the shitty rules of the world and the judgment. He began to try to decide between waking Castiel up and finally fucking him or getting up and making him breakfast. Breakfast did seem like the gentlemanly thing to do.

   He carefully slid out of the bed then watched as Cas moved into his spot, chasing the heat. _So damn cute._

   Breakfast was going to be simple since he didn’t know exactly what Cas liked. They were having cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He had orange juice to go with it, but went ahead and made a pot of coffee in case they wanted something stronger.

   He was so busy cooking and complimenting himself on his own work that he didn’t hear the key in the door. Suddenly, Sam appeared in his kitchen.

   “Wow!” Sam said. “You look more and more chipper every morning I come by. Guess I don’t need to do this anymore.”

   Panic struck, leaving Dean staring wide-eyed. _Cas could come out here any moment._ He forced himself to recover quickly and pulled the rest of the bacon out of the pan before it burned. “You have to go!” he whispered loudly, shoving Sam towards the door with his coffee and bag of food in hand. “Go!”

   “Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me,” Sam chuckled as he quoted Nani from _Lilo & Stitch_, leaning back against Dean.

   “Sam! Get the fuck out!”

   He finally let himself be pushed towards the door. “Dean, do you have someone here? Not only did they stay, but you’re making them breakfast?”

   The sound of the toilet flushing let him know Cas was indeed awake. “Go!” He shoved Sam once more and then quickly went off to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

   Castiel came out of the attached bathroom and smiled when he saw him. “Dean!” He took the few steps needed to lean into him and press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

   Dean liked the minty taste on his lips and wanted to grab Cas for more, but had to remind himself why he was there. “Shhh!” he said quietly.

   Cas looked around like he would find a reason for the request. “Why?” he whispered.

   “You’re coming around, Dean! Gonna be a decent person yet,” Sam called. “I’m going to Charlie’s. I imagine she’ll be more thankful for my gifts.”

   “Your brother?” Cas mouthed.

   Dean nodded and waited until he heard the door to his apartment shut before he felt like he could breathe again. “Sorry. He likes to come nurse me through hangovers when he knows I went out the night before.” With the crisis averted, Dean paid more attention to how nice Cas felt against him. “Hmm. Good mornin’, sexy.”

   Cas grinned. “Good morning.” Their second kiss was much more involved than the first.

   Dean reluctantly pulled away, but he had a fair reason. “Come on. I made breakfast. It’s getting cold and you’re going to need your energy.” He took Castiel’s hand and led him along behind him, double-checking to make sure Sam had left.

   “What am I going to need my energy for, Dean?” Castiel asked with a knowing grin as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

   Leaning over him from behind, Dean spoke, voice low. “I plan on making your ass mine today...in _Mario Kart_.”

   “What?” Cas slapped his hand on the table in mock indignation. “You are absolutely wrong. Just you wait and see!”

   Dean laughed and set a plate of food down in front of Castiel before sitting down with his own plate. “Oh, I guess I will.”

   While they ate, they talked about their gaming experience. It was going pretty well until Dean talked about the game nights that he and his friends sometimes do and how fun they were. The change in Castiel was subtle, but Dean saw it.

   Cas was suddenly very interested in his plate and his, “That’s cool,” was not nearly as full of excitement as everything else he’d said.

   Dean understood. Cas knew as well as he did that he wouldn’t be able to experience that. At least not anytime in the near future. “When do you turn seventeen?”

   The question surprised Castiel and he looked up again. “Little less than two months.”

    _So, a little less than fourteen months til he’s at least legal. Sixteen months until I won’t get fired over it if the school decides to keep me._ Dean knew enough about his own control to know that putting things on hold, especially for that long, wasn’t gonna happen, but it helped him to know there was a timeline. Eventually, Castiel’s age would no longer be a factor. Eventually was pretty far off and everything was stacked against them getting there.

   Dean placed his elbows on the table and rubbed the heel of his hands against his eyes. “This was probably a horrible fucking idea.” He heard Castiel’s chair move and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Dropping his arms, he saw Cas’s intent, so he sat back in his chair, letting the boy straddle him.

   Castiel sat in Dean’s lap, hands resting on his shoulders. “You said you wouldn’t let go of me unless I asked you to.”

   He realized in that moment that when Cas was in front of him, when he had his hands on him, it was a lot easier to pretend that nothing else mattered. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him close, resting his cheek against Cas’s chest. “I won’t, but that doesn’t make this any better of an idea.”

   “I could drop out.”

   Dean sat back so fast the chair shook. “You will fucking not! Castiel, your education is so much more important than anything between us. I would leave before I let that happen. Don’t ever bring that up as an option again. Do you understand me?”

   Castiel looked surprised by the outburst, though one corner of his lips quirked up. “You’re kind of hot when you get all bossy like that.”

   “Castiel…” Dean’s tone was full of warning.

   Sighing, he said, “Yes, sir. I understand.” He leaned against Dean, winding his arms around his neck. “I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?” he pouted.

   Dean let his hands slide under the edge of the white t-shirt Cas had on, running his hands over the smooth skin underneath. “Yeah, well, you’re just lucky you’re cute.”

   “I’m not cute. I’m sexy as fuck.” He rolled his hips to emphasize his words.

   “Mmm. Yes, you are.” One of his hands slid all the way to Cas’s neck to direct him down for a kiss. As soon as Castiel’s lips were against his, Dean pressed for entrance which Castiel gave without hesitation. Kissing Castiel was definitely his new favorite past time. The way he tasted and the way his tongue moved with his left him in awe.

   Castiel was done with breakfast. That much was sure. He knew Dean had planned some game time for them, but that was gonna have to wait. He wanted Dean to take him like he’d thought about, like he had the man he’d brought home and pretended was him. He upped the intensity of the kiss and began to grind in his lap. It was especially effective in the thin material of the pajama pants they’d slept in.

   Dean groaned and tilted his head back, giving Castiel access to start kissing and sucking down his neck. “Damn, Cas,” he moaned. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

   Cas moved so that the tip of the tent in his pants bumped against Dean’s. “I think I have an idea,” he purred in Dean’s ear before biting gently on the lobe. Letting go, he moved back to his kissing of Dean’s neck until he stopped at one spot.

   Immediately, Dean knew what he was doing. “Cas...you, you can’t. Oh.” _Such a bad idea._ “Fuck it. Yeah, baby!” He knew Cas shouldn’t leave a mark on him, but it felt fucking amazing and he really, really wanted it. He gripped Cas’s hips, pushing them down while he pressed up against him. Castiel’s mouth being attached to him was really turning him on.

   Finally breaking away, Cas didn’t even look at the bruise he’d left, instead moving back to Dean’s ear. “Fuck me.”

   It wasn’t something he had to be told twice. Dean’s hands moved back down to cup Castiel’s ass and he stood up with the boy in his arms, knocking the chair over in the process. Their fervent kissing resumed as Castiel’s legs wrapped around Dean’s hips. Dean carried him all the way into the bedroom before dropping him on the bed. Both frantically pulled off the clothes they slept in, Dean almost tripping when he stepped out of his pants.

   Then nothing else mattered.

   Dean was on top of Castiel, skin to skin, kissing him with a need he didn’t even know he had. Everything about Cas did things to him, made him feel more alive, made him want, made him believe in the possibilities. Even pressed fully against him, he felt like he couldn’t get close enough.

   He dropped his mouth to Castiel’s neck, to kiss and suck gently on the tender skin. He was even more careful than usual about not leaving a mark now. No one might make a connection between both a teacher and his student having hickies, but there was no way he would take the chance.

   Continuing his way down, he took one of Castiel’s nipples into his mouth, suckling lightly.

   Cas gasped and arched, gripping Dean’s head between his hands as if to hold him there. As Dean continued to lick and tease the nipple, Cas’s grip loosened and his hands moved up into Dean’s hair.

   After giving Cas’s other nipple equal attention, he scooted down even further, sitting up on his knees between Castiel’s legs.

   Cas whined and reached for him. “Dean…” he pouted.

   Dean rather liked the sight of Cas needy and wanting below him. _And he asked if this was the last time. I could see this a thousand more times and it’d never be enough._ “Don’t worry, babe. It’s only gonna get better.” He slipped his hands beneath Castiel’s knees and pushed them up towards his chest, lifting his ass from the bed. Dean dipped his head and licked firmly over Cas’s hole.

   “Holy shit!” Castiel’s whole body jerked in response and his hands automatically moved to the back of his thighs, holding his legs up for Dean. He lifted his head to watch what Dean did next.

   With his hands free thanks to Cas, Dean spread the cheeks apart and began to lick over his hole until it was glistening with his spit. Watching the teen’s angelic face, he pressed his tongue against the entrance, slipping in just a bit. Seeing Castiel’s head fall back against the pillow with a groan sent a jolt to his already hard cock. He was going to have to get in Cas soon if he wanted any chance of fucking him until he came.

   He moved Castiel’s hands so he could put his legs down and then leaned over him, kissing his chest. It was a pleasant surprise when Cas grabbed his head and pulled him up for a kiss, wrestling their tongues together. Not everyone allowed kisses after that particular activity. It had never bothered Dean and it made him appreciate Cas even more since he didn’t seem to care either.

   While still kissing, Dean fumbled blindly for the bottle of lube he knew they’d left on the nightstand. He managed to knock it to the floor. With a curse, he pulled away from the kiss to lean over the side of the bed.

   Castiel leaned up with him, kissing and biting at his shoulder, neck, arm, anything he could reach.

   Dean was smiling when he moved back into position. “Hungry for me, baby?”

   “Always,” Cas breathed.

    As much as Dean wanted to stay on top of Castiel, he had to shift to his side so he could reach between Cas’s legs. At first, Castiel attempted to move with him, but Dean’s firm hand on his chest pushed him back. “Just lay there and let me do this.”

   Slicking up two fingers with an excessive amount of lube, Dean reached between Cas’s spread legs and smeared the excess over his still wet hole. He could feel how relaxed Castiel was despite his arousal, so he gently pushed one finger into the tight warmth.

   Cas moaned and began to writhe, grabbing at Dean as he slowly started thrusting the finger. His sounds quickly turned pitiful. “Dean, more!” he pleaded.

   It was obvious that Castiel was probably a lot like him when it came to prep. It could be fun, but everything that came afterwards was so much better. Dean kissed Cas’s shoulder as he added a second finger. The tight fit made Dean wonder how long it had been since anyone had fucked Cas. _He probably topped with Alfie, but has he been with another guy since?_  He secretly hoped not.

   Cas had planted his feet on the bed and was trying to thrust down onto Dean’s fingers. His whining had intensified as he continued to be frustrated. “Dean, fuck me!”

   Another kiss to his shoulder. “Not yet.” He pulled his hand away, earning a very frustrated noise from Castiel. It was only to add more lube though. When he pressed against his hole again, it was to slip three fingers inside.

   “God, yes!” Cas moaned, knowing he was getting closer to what he wanted. He continued the movement of his hips, trying to fuck the fingers into himself.

   Dean allowed it. Seeing Castiel so wanton was a magical thing. It was hard to look anywhere but at the beautiful face next to him. Dark hair perfectly disheveled, eyes barely open and clouded with desire and need, lips parted. There was even a sheen of sweat from the exertion of trying to get Dean’s fingers further inside him. All of it was gorgeous to Dean and he wanted it to be forever branded in his mind.

   Cas was growing both tired and more frustrated. “Come on, Dean. Want your cock.”

   Those words pulled a groan from Dean. “You are fucking demanding,” he whispered against his ear.

   “If you don’t fuck me now, I will pin you to the bed and ride your cock until I come all over you,” Cas threatened.

   Dirty talk would get Dean every time, especially when coming out of that gorgeous mouth. He removed his fingers and positioned himself back over Cas, slicking his cock with his lubed hand. Realizing what he was doing, he stopped and clamped his fists into the sheets. It was a war against himself. All he wanted was to slam deep into Cas, but he had to calm down long enough to put on a condom. When he had his will back under control, and he had vowed to get them tested as soon as possible, he was able to sit up and put on a condom. As he did, he looked down to see Cas smirking beneath him. “What?”

   “I love that you might want me as much as I want you.”

   “More. I promise you.” Dean added lube to the condom and then lifted Cas’s legs enough to easily position his cock against the hole. With enough pressure, he was able to push in and he didn’t stop, sliding slowly until he was completely buried inside Castiel. His eyes wanted to close as he savored the feeling, but instead, he watched Cas’s face the whole time, split seconds of pain alternating with expressions of almost relief.

   “Dean,” he groaned, “you’re so fucking big.”

   “Yeah? You like it?” He pulled back until just the tip rested inside the rim of Castiel’s hole and then slid back in.

   “Mmm… So much!”

   It had been a fight to hold back this long and Dean couldn’t anymore. He began to thrust into Castiel quicker. His hands gripped Cas’s hips as he began to get a good rhythm going. He couldn’t believe he was finally getting what he’d fantasized about for so long. “So good, baby. So fucking good.”

   Cas was in seventh heaven getting completely filled up by Dean’s cock, gasping and moaning with every thrust. Breathing out a, “Yes, Dean!” when he had the air to speak. He didn’t know how much more he would be able to take.

   “Fuck, baby. Gonna fill you up. You want that?” Dean didn’t care that he was wearing a condom. It was still what he wanted to do.

   “Oh god! Yes, please!” He was getting close, but didn’t want Dean to come without him so reached down and started stroking his cock.

   Dean grabbed both of Castiel’s wrists and pinned them to the bed on either side of his head. “No.” The word was a growled command and the steely look in his eyes told Cas to obey.

   All it did was add kindling to his already raging arousal. He liked Dean being bossy and firm. Meeting that hard gaze, he said, “Fuck me like this, Dean.”

   Dean hadn’t stopped moving though he had slowed. That request sent him into overdrive and he began pounding into Castiel. It helped that this new angle allowed him to hit Cas’s prostate with almost every thrust. Holding him down this way was strangely hot. Coupled with the tight ass that he was thoroughly owning, he was quickly heading towards his orgasm. “Damn, Cas!”

   Castiel was completely lost. He’d never had an orgasm from anal stimulation alone, but Dean was hitting a spot inside him that was like a button sending sensual electric currents straight to his cock. He began to shake from the overwhelming pleasure. “Don’t fucking stop! Don’t fucking stop!” he begged.

   Dean had no intention of stopping, not until Cas was painted with his own come. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. Come on my cock. Show me how you’re mine.”

   “Dean!” Cas yelled his name as his orgasm hit. White stripes of cum pumped from his cock, splashing across Dean’s stomach and then his own.

   Feeling Castiel’s cum hit him had Dean practically purring with pleasure and in a few more pumps he joined Cas in orgasmic bliss. He didn’t slow until he was completely spent and then he came to a halt. After a moment to catch his breath, he sat back on his heels, pulling out of Cas. Once he tossed the condom into the trash can, he looked at the fucked out sight before him.

   Cas had one arm over his head, the other across his chest, still panting, but looking thoroughly satisfied. He gave Dean a lazy smile. “I think...that may be the best thing to ever happen to me.”

   Dean laughed and leaned down to start licking the cum from Cas’s stomach. “I’m glad I could be part of it,” he said between licks. “God, you’re so damn delicious.”

   Watching with heavy-lidded eyes as Dean cleaned him up, he said, “You weren’t a part of it. You _were_ it. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

   It was on the tip of Dean’s tongue to say that Cas was still young, but considering he was feeling similarly, he let it go. “I think I could say the same thing about you.” Cas pulled him up and they shared a kiss, the taste of cum only enhancing the intimacy of it.

* * *

 

   After getting cleaned up, they spent way too long playing _Mario Kart_ , finding themselves pretty equally skilled, the road usually being the determining factor. As they were finishing up with that, Dean ordered them Chinese food. They channel surfed until they decided on _Journey 2: The Mysterious Island_ to watch while they ate.

   When the movie was over, Dean looked back to the door. While paying for the food, he’d seen his bag sitting next to it and remembered that he had papers to grade. Looking down at Cas cuddled next to him, he kissed the top of his hair. “Would you care if I worked on getting papers graded?”

   Cas sat up and stretched. “No. I actually have homework I should do.”

   Dean didn’t know why Cas saying that made him chuckle, but it did. It was just one more thing to remind him that this person he was enjoying so much was still in school, high school to be exact.

   Looking back, Cas smiled and said, “What?”

   “Nothing. You’re just adorable. Go on. Get your homework.” While Castiel went back to Dean’s bedroom where his bag was, Dean went to his own and pulled out the papers he needed to finish.

   Cas came back with his biology textbook and they sat on opposite ends of the couch to work, the TV playing on low volume in the background.

   At first, it was easy for Dean to do his work, but after a while, it began to really sink in how nice it was to have Cas there with him. He kept sneaking glances down the couch, thinking Cas was sexy as fuck with a pen in his mouth. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pulled his thoughts from the gutter and resumed his grading.

   When there was a knock on the door it surprised them both. They both looked at the door and then each other. Dean was still processing the fact that someone was at the door while Cas grabbed up his stuff and quickly headed back to Dean’s room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

    _Good idea._ Dean rose to answer the door, finding Sam, Charlie, and Charlie’s new girl, Gilda on the other side.

   “Holy shit!” Charlie exclaimed pushing past Sam to peer more closely at Dean’s neck.

   “Jesus, Dean! Did you get in a fight with a Hoover?” Sam asked with a laugh.

   Dean’s hand quickly came up to cover the hickey. “Shut up.” Looking at Charlie, he said, “I need to cover it for Monday. Think you can help?”

   She nodded. “Easy. Come over before you leave and I’ll make it completely disappear.”

   “Thanks. Um, why are you all here?”

   Sam said, “Well, first of all, thanks for inviting us in. I’m guessing your mystery guest is still around. We’re heading to see the new Marvel movie. Do you and your friend want to come?”

   They’d actually seen a preview for it while they were watching their movie. Both had agreed they wanted to go see it. Unfortunately, going with his friends was not going to be an option. It gave him an idea for when they could see it though.

   He pointed back to the pages he had lying across the coffee table. “I would, but I have a lot of pieces to grade. Gave extra work this week,” he lied.

   Charlie pouted. “Maybe we can do something next weekend?”

   “Sure. Make the plans, send me the details, and I’ll be there.”

   “Promise?” she asked.

   “Cross my heart. Just not Friday.”

   Mollified, she said, “Okay. Let’s go, team!” She and Gilda started down the walkway, but Sam held back a moment looking concerned.

   “Dean, is everything alright?”

   “Peachy. Why you ask?”

   “I don’t know. You seem...different. It’s not bad, really. Just...so unlike you.”

   Wanting to change the subject, he said, “Oh, shit! I forgot to ask. How was the date with Jody?”

   Sam smiled then. “It was really good. I’ll tell ya about it later. I better run.”

   “See ya. Have fun, you crazy kids!” he called after the girls who were waiting at the stairs for Sam.

   Dean shut and locked the door. He hated that Castiel was hiding in the bedroom even though he knew it was necessary. He walked back to his room and opened his door.

   Cas was laying on his stomach on the bed, book open in front of him. He looked back when Dean came in. “Everything alright?”

   He flopped down on the bed next to Cas and looked up at the ceiling. “No. It’s not,” he sighed.

   Turning onto his side, Cas scooted against Dean. “What’s wrong?”

   Dean moved his gaze from the ceiling to the gorgeous boy next to him. He was entirely captivated every time he looked at him. “I know I’ve said it before, but you are so damn beautiful.”

   Castiel actually looked like he was blushing, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. “Thanks, but is that really that big of a problem? Is this because I’m hotter than you?” he grinned.

   Dean shoved him lightly and chuckled. “Brat. No, I just want you to know that I think that and that I hate that you have to hide when my friends come knocking on my door. I don’t want you thinking I’m ashamed to have you here. I’m not. This has been the best weekend I have had in a really long time and that’s because of you.”

   “Dean, I don’t think that,” Cas assured. “I know this isn’t normal and we’re not going to get to go out or hang out with people either of us knows. I can accept that. I accepted that as soon as I knew I wanted you.”

   Smiling, he said, “Well, that’s good to know. Actually, since you mentioned going out, I wanted to ask you something.” Dean shifted onto his side, leaning up on his elbow so he could better see Castiel. “Over in Callsburgh, there’s a drive-in and they’re probably showing the new Marvel flick. It’s kind of a long drive and I know it’s not really _public_ since we’ll be in the car, but I…” Dean was cut off by Castiel pouncing him with a kiss, knocking him back on the bed.

   “Is it a date?” he asked with a big smile.

   “Yeah, Cas,” Dean laughed. “I’m asking you on a date for Friday.”

   “I accept.” His next kiss was much less of an attack and led to them making out on the bed for far longer than they should have until they were both hard and rutting against each other. “Dean, can I ride you?” Cas whispered.

   “Hell yeah, Cas!” He moved up the bed to lean against the pillows while Cas moved his homework to the floor.

   Cas reached for the lube and said, “Get the condom on.”

   “Now?” Dean asked in surprise. “Don’t you…”

   “This isn’t going to take long.” He squirted lube onto two fingers and reached behind him. It only took a moment before he was pushing both inside himself. “Mmm...I wish this was your cock shoving inside me right now.”

   Dean was having trouble finding the condoms in the drawer while staring at Cas. “Fuck, baby. Look at you! So hot!” He finally managed to grab one, sparing a look in the drawer, he realized it was the last one. _Damn._ Setting that problem aside, he opened the packet and slid it on with Cas already crawling to him. “Are you sure, Cas?”

   He dribbled some of the lube on Dean’s cock and grinned. “You fucked me once, Dean. I’m not gonna have second thoughts now.”

   Rolling his eyes, he was about to explain that he was talking about the ‘prep’ that Cas did, or rather, didn’t do. He didn’t get a chance as Cas was already over him and sliding down. “Oh my fucking god,” he groaned.

   Dean found there wasn’t much he could do other than just enjoy it. Castiel felt amazing and seemed content to be on top, controlling the speed, depth, angle, changing things up when he wanted. He enjoyed watching Cas take himself apart on his cock, driving them both to sweet release. When Cas sounded like he was getting close, Dean reached up and began to stroke him.

   Cas bounced hard, ramming Dean’s cock up in him while pleasure spiked from the hand job. He came, squirting all over Dean’s chest. He barely had a moment to breathe before he was being flipped.

   Dean took over, slamming himself into Cas’s perfect ass until his orgasm finally hit, sensational pleasure washing over him until he was left feeling like jelly. He did manage to hold himself over Cas so as not to squish the cum on his chest between them.

   Cas lay beneath him, eyes closed, and a small smile on his face.

   “Hope you’re pleased with yourself. That was the last condom,” Dean told him.

   “I am very pleased, but if we wanna go again, I have an unopened box in my backpack.” He opened his eyes and saw Dean looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “What? I told you that I fuck around at school. Wouldn’t do that without protection.”

   Dean turned thoughtful and sat back, pulling out. Cas had told him that. “Is that something you are going to keep doing? Fucking around with other people?” he asked as he tossed the condom into the trash.

   “Why would I when I have you?” he smiled, pulling Dean back over him. “I’ve never been with someone more than a couple years older than me before you. You’re unbelievably hot, cuddly, kind, sweet, and you have a tight fucking ass I love to be in and the biggest cock I’ve ever been on. I don’t want anyone else.”

   Dean never really considered himself to be exceptionally large, though he had never disappointed, but considering Castiel’s experience being limited to high school guys, he figured it was probably looking pretty amazing. He liked what Castiel had to say, but words and actions didn’t always line up. “If you’re serious, I’d like us to get tested this week. Then we won’t need them at all, if you’re okay with that.”

   “That would be fucking awesome! So, you’re not going to go cruising or anything either?”

   “Nope. I got what I want right here.” He kissed Cas on the nose and as result, Cas pulled him down on top of him. The cum made a gross sound between them. “Eww! I was trying to keep that from happening.”

   Castiel chuckled. “Guess we better go get in the shower now, huh?” Cas had liked getting to wash Dean’s muscular form the day before and was apparently looking forward to it again.

   “Brat,” Dean murmured affectionately. “Come on.” He peeled his sticky self off Cas and grabbed his hand, hauling him off the bed.


	6. Dated, Paraded

   They were finally able to finish their respective homework and then cuddled up on the couch to watch a late night scary movie. Cas seemed really into it, but Dean was having a difficult time paying attention. He kept thinking about the next day and how he was going to have to take Castiel back to his car at the club. This weekend had been such a surreal experience and he didn’t want the bubble to break. Unfortunately, while Cas’s uncle had been cool with him staying the weekend at his friend’s house, he had to be home for a school night. That reminded him…

   Dean paused the movie. “Cas, can I talk to you for a second?”

   Cas sat back from where he’d been comfy on Dean’s shoulder. “Of course.”

   “I need to know that there’s not going to be any more kissing or flirtations happening at school. If we want this to continue, we have to keep how we are at the school completely separate from anything we do outside the school. It needs to be strictly a student and teacher situation when we’re there.”

   Nodding solemnly, he said, “I know, Dean. Can’t say it’s going to be easy, especially since picturing you naked is so much easier now, but I will do my best. No one will know.”

   “That’s all I ask. Back to the movie?” When Castiel nodded and slid back against him, he started the movie back up. If there had been a test after the movie, Dean would have failed. He spent the rest of the film trying to memorize every nuance of Castiel, how he felt against him, how his skin felt under his hand, his soft sighs, goofy laugh, thick hair, dark lashes. He knew he would still get to see Cas after tomorrow, but he wanted all these private moments to be forever saved in his mind so he could think about it during the week if he got lonely.

   It was the same thing when they climbed in bed together and Cas instinctively backed up to Dean, letting him wrap his arm over him. He would miss this every night when he got into bed alone. There wasn’t anything to be done about it though. Even if he wasn’t Castiel’s teacher, what they were doing was still illegal. _Well, what I’m doing._ He didn't fret about it long. With Cas against him, sleep came easily.

* * *

 

   “Rise and shine, handsome.”

   Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking into bright blue eyes. It made him smile and he reached out, wrapping an arm around Cas to drag him closer. “Morning’, babe.”

   “Good morning. I have breakfast for you.”

   “Is it you?” Dean nipped playfully at Cas’s shoulder.

   He chuckled and said, “No, but if you want to cover me in powdered sugar and syrup later we can discuss it.”

   Dean leaned back, voice serious. “Cas, did you make French toast?”

   “I did.”

   That got Castiel a giant kiss and then Dean was out of bed, dragging him along to the kitchen. Two plates with heaping piles of French toast were set on the table, smelling absolutely delicious. The perfect combination of cinnamon, sugar, butter, and maple. Short of a fresh-baked apple pie, he couldn’t imagine anything smelling better.

   “Oh my god! You’re an angel!” Another kiss and then the guys sat down to eat.

   Once Dean was done with his pornographic moaning over the taste of the food, they chatted happily about their favorite foods as kids. At a lull in the conversation, Cas cleared his throat.

   “Hey, I got to thinking while I was cooking. Maybe you should bring me back to my car sooner rather than later.”

   Dean paused with his fork raised, his next bite hanging on the tines. “Okay. Is there any reason in particular?” _Do you not like it here? Did you change your mind? Did I do something wrong? Can I fix it? I want you to stay._

   “Yeah. I was thinking about how you and your brother seem really close and it seems like you two do a lot together. Because of that, maybe you should go hang out with him today. Wouldn’t that be a normal thing to do?”

   It did make a lot of sense. “Is that the only reason?”

   Cas smiled and cocked his head. “You know that I would rather stay here with you and fuck our way through that pack of condoms I have. I just thought it would make sense. I thought we needed to make sure neither of us are acting too out of the ordinary.”

   Dean visibly relaxed and put the bite in his mouth as he nodded. Once he swallowed, he said, “Yeah. It’s a really good idea. He’s supposed to tell me about his date. I’ll text him when I’m done.”

   “I added my number to your phone, too.” He grinned mischievously. Ya know, just in case you wanna say hi or send me a dick pic or something.”

   “Brat,” he chuckled. “You’ve certainly been busy since you’ve been up.”

   “Just wanted to thank you for this awesome weekend.” His smile was nothing but sweet and sincere now.

   “It was awesome and you’re very welcome. I aim to please and I always do.”

   Castiel laughed. “Really? Arrogant much?”

   “Dean smiled and sat back from his empty plate. “If I have to let you go, better to rip off the band-aid or I might keep you. Let me change and we’ll head out.”

* * *

 

   Parting with Castiel was easier said than done. Their goodbye kisses in the Impala turned into mutual blowjobs. Thankfully, that early in the day, the parking lot was empty aside from a few cars that had been left like Castiel’s.

   Dean had sat in his car watching to make sure Cas got in his Eclipse and on the road safely. Even once he was out of sight, Dean didn’t move. It was the same thing he had noticed yesterday. With Castiel there, ignoring the outside rules of life was easy. Alone, the knowledge of how what he was doing was so wrong and how dangerous it was hit him hard. He meant what he said though. He wasn’t going to give Cas up, but he knew he needed to really consider the best way forward and the only way that was going to happen was without the rose-colored glasses of Castiel’s presence.

   He still had a couple hours before meeting Sam at a diner near his place for lunch so he headed back home to try to figure things out. He saw that Charlie’s car was back when he got to the apartments. He didn’t know where she had been, but it made getting Cas out unseen easier. They hadn’t had a chance to chat yet either, so he decided to stop at her place first.

   At her door, he reached for the knob to walk in like he always had, but since he couldn’t really allow that at his place anymore, he felt obligated to knock.

   Charlie seemed surprised when she opened the door. “Since when do you knock, Winchester?” She headed back to her kitchen leaving Dean to close the door and follow her.

   “Well, I wasn’t really extending the same courtesy to walk in, so…” He shrugged.

   Charlie nodded as she added protein powder to a blender. “Yeah, what was with that? Sam said you were holed up with some hottie from the club. That’s not like you.”

    _Hottie from the club. Well, I guess that is technically true._ “Told you guys I was getting tired of it all.” He watched her add kale to the mix. “What the fuck are you making?”

   “Smoothie. Gilda seemed to like the fact that Sam drank them, so I’m giving it a try.” She popped the lid on top of the blender, but turned to Dean before starting it up. “I know you told us that, but you went from fucking this, that, and everything to having a honeymoon weekend with some… Geez, I don’t even know. Chick or dude?”

   “Dude.”

   “With some dude. That’s a pretty big one-eighty, Dean.” She started up the blender.

   He didn’t know what to say. She was right. It was a big change for him and he didn’t know why it was happening now or why with Castiel. It would really help if he could talk to someone about it, but he didn’t know if Charlie would tell Sam or not. He decided against saying anything since whatever was happening between himself and Cas was brand new for both of them.

   She stopped the blender and poured the contents into a cup. “What brings you by anyway? Want me to cover that up?” She pointed to his hickey, saying nothing when he ran his hand over it and smiled.

   “Just wanted to say hey since I’ve been a ghost, but, if you could, yeah. I’m meeting Sam for lunch after a while. He probably doesn’t want to see it again.”

   “Probably true.” She took a sip and made a face. “How does he drink this every day? Blech! Ugh!” She turned and headed for her bathroom, signaling him to follow as she continued to make grossed out sounds.

   Thanks to Charlie’s theater work, she had the perfect makeup for hiding the bruise on Dean’s neck. Just the first layer did wonders, but she was a perfectionist. It would be invisible when she was done. “So, are you seeing this dude again?”

   Each question was suddenly difficult because he had to stop and decide whether or not it was safe to answer. _Does it give anything away for me to answer this? No, I don’t think so. It’s safe._ “Yeah, this Friday.”

   “Does dude have a name?”

    _Does it give anything away for me to answer this? Yes. I can’t answer this. I can’t say nothing. I have to lie. Fuck! I need a name! Do I know any similar names?_ He looked around like he was in _Usual Suspects_ for something to pull a name from while he thought. He went with the first thing that solidified in his mind. “Yeah, Casey.”

   “Do we get to meet Casey on Friday?”

   “No. We’re actually going to be out late.”

   “Can’t keep him hidden forever, Dean.” She leaned back to survey her work. “Yep. Perfect! Take a look.” She moved out of the way so Dean could see his reflection.

   It looked like there was nothing there, but clean skin. “Charlie, that’s amazing!”

   “Yep.” She dug through one of the drawers in the bathroom and pulled out a tube. “Put this on twice a day. It will help. That thing is still gonna be around this weekend, but by Wednesday it should be a lot less noticeable. You can come by tomorrow and Tuesday morning and I’ll fix it up for you. I’m staying at Gilda’s on Tuesday, so on Wednesday,” she grabbed another item from the counter, “if you need to, use this concealer. Got it?”

   “Never thought I would need makeup. Thanks though. You’re the best.” He took the salve and the concealer and gave her a hug.

   “Damn right I am! Okay. Go enjoy your burgers. I’m gonna drink the rest of this disgusting excuse for a drink.”

   “I’ll tell Sam you’re trying,” he laughed and headed out.

   He didn’t go back home even though that meant he arrived at the diner early. Seeing Charlie had been great. He hadn’t realized how he’d gotten so used to seeing his friends all the time. He didn’t regret his time with Castiel at all, but it was still nice. He was actually looking forward to talking with Sam.

   Sam walked in looking surprised to see him. “I swear, I really don’t know who you are anymore,” he said with a grin as he sat down. “Here first. Letting someone stay overnight. Cooking breakfast.” He noticed Dean’s neck. “Whoa! Didn’t you have a hickey?”

   Dean nodded and laughed. “Yeah. I saw Charlie before I came here. Stage makeup does wonders.”

   The waitress came up and they gave their usual orders then returned to the conversation.

   “So, tell me about the date with Jody.”

   “It was great!” Sam went on for quite a bit about how he had taken her to a nice restaurant and then to play a few games of mini-golf. After that, they walked around The Square, a huge area with tons of shops, rides, arcade games, and the Dancing Fountains, that flowed along to popular songs. He held her hand while they walked and chatted.

   Dean was happy for his brother, but it was hard not to feel a little envious. He could imagine doing those kinds of things with Cas. Perhaps there were places in Callsburgh where he could take him. It was far enough way no one would know them and they could just spend the night at a hotel. _That would be perfect. Movie at the drive-in. Grab a nice room. Fuck all night...bare._ A touch of arousal shot through him at the thought. _Then we can spend the day out and be doing things. Drive back that night._

   “Dean? Hello?”

   Coming back to the present, he had no idea what Sam had said at the end. He made a guess. “Yeah, sounds like you two had a great date.”

   Sam chuckled and said, “Yeah, we did, but I asked how your weekend was. Did your new friend rattle your brain along with the headboard?”

   “My headboard doesn’t rattle.” He made sure of that when he moved in. It got bolted to the wall. “Just a little tired. I had to go through the rundown with Charlie. Can we not do the same thing?”

   He held his hands up in surrender. “I’ll let it go, but if this keeps up I’m gonna want to meet him. Must be a hell of a person to settle Dean Winchester. Bring him to a game night or something.”

    _Not likely._ “I’ll think about it.”

   Luckily for Dean, their food arrived and with it a shift to different topics.

* * *

 

   As expected, sleep was not coming easily without Castiel tucked against him. It didn’t help that tomorrow would be their first day back at the school since taking the leap. As great as it had been to see Charlie and Sam, he was kind of wishing that he’d stayed home with Cas instead. It was obvious that time together was not going to be easy for them to find, so they needed to take what they could.

   Needing to hear his voice, he grabbed the phone and started to type Cas’s name into the contacts. Nothing came up. He knew Cas had said he’d added his number. _Maybe he forgot to save it._ He scrolled through his contact list to see if it was mislabeled. His eyes landed on one and he chuckled. Castiel’s info was saved under _Brat_. He pushed the call button.

   It rang a couple times before Castiel’s adorable sleepy voice answered. “Dean?”

   “Hey, brat. Did I wake you up?”

   “I don’t mind. Everything okay?”

   “Yeah, I just wanted…” It felt like too much to admit how he needed to hear his voice to hopefully help him sleep. “I just wanted to say goodnight.”

   “Oh. Okay. Well, goodnight, Dean.”

   “Goodnight, Cas.”

* * *

 

   There was no reason for Dean to be a nervous wreck at school on Monday, but paranoia was creeping in. It was like a horror movie where everyone was staring at him with a knowing smile, but he knew it was all in his head. To his credit, he hid it well. No one would have suspected anything was off.

   It was definitely harder when Castiel came in the room. He resumed his activities that basically meant he was ignoring Dean. That was difficult to take, but necessary. Dean actually envied Cas’s ability to block him out so well. He couldn’t help taking looks, though he disguised it by looking over the class as a whole.

   When class was over, he stood at the front of his desk, collecting papers, and noticed Castiel was taking a long time getting his bag together. Once the room was empty, he allowed himself to fully drink in the sight of the sexy teen sauntering up to him.

   Castiel held out his paper with a teasing smile. “Dean, you look like you want to eat me.”

   “It’s Mr. Winchester,” he playfully reprimanded, grabbing the paper.

   “Oh, well, Mr. Winchester,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “do you want to eat me?”

   This was a dangerous game. Kids from his next class could start coming in at any moment. “Badly. Get out of here before someone else notices.”

   Cas didn’t reply, simply smiled that sinful smile and left the room.

   Dean left after his sixth-period class and went to the clinic to get tested. It would be a couple days before the results were back, but he’d get to check them via their online patient portal so he didn’t have to make another trip. He didn’t think he had anything to worry about, but there was always that anxiety nonetheless.

   The next few days went well. Dean’s saw his results had arrived Thursday morning before school. It took him a few deep breaths and a silent prayer before he was able to open the file and take a look. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the negatives all the way down the list. He took a photo of his screen to send to Cas later.

   He hadn’t asked if Castiel had gone to get tested like they talked about, but he hoped so. He waited until fourth-period class, when he had Castiel in front of him, to send him the text. It was nice to watch his face light up with a smile. The lack of response made Dean wonder, but he didn’t have to wonder long.

   Like on Monday, at the end of the class, Castiel took his time until he was the last student in the room. He approached Dean and held out his assignment, another page behind it. “I hope you don’t mind if I turn in some extra credit.”

   Curious, Dean took the papers and flipped the first one to check the second. It was Castiel’s test results. He was also clean. Dean smiled and had to keep both hands on the pages because he really wanted to hug Cas right now.

   “Guess we got them on the same day,” Castiel said with a shrug.

   “Cas, this is great!” He leaned forward and whispered, “Sorry I can’t hug you right now, but I will make up for it Friday.” He winked and leaned back just as his next students started filing in.

   “Thank you, Mr. Winchester.”

* * *

 

   Friday took forever. Dean was convinced someone was playing with the clocks. His classes had an easy day today since he couldn’t focus for the life of him. All he wanted to do was think about his date with Cas. He had the hotel booked and Baby filled with gas. His bag was packed at home and he had his date clothes picked out. As soon as he left, he’d go home, turn from teacher into stud, and then go pick up his date. They decided to meet at the club since it was a good place to leave Cas’s car overnight.

   When the bell for sixth-period finally rang, Dean left immediately after his students did. Energy was thrumming through him and he just needed to be moving. Continuing to sit in the classroom would have made him go crazy.

   It meant he got ready way too soon and ended up moving around his house, tidying things up, rearranging books on his shelves, willing time to fly. It didn’t, but it did eventually get late enough for him to leave and go wait at the club. He stayed in the car, playing on his phone while waiting for Cas. People were already starting to arrive and he didn’t want anyone thinking he was cruising.  

   When Cas arrived, gentleman that Dean was, he jumped out and opened Castiel’s door for him, kissing him as soon as he was standing. “I’ve missed you all fucking week,” he said as he pulled him into a hug.

   Cas chuckled as his arms slid around Dean’s neck. “You saw me every day, but, yeah, I definitely missed this.”

   “Seeing you is much, much different from getting to touch you,” he kissed his forehead, “kiss you,” a kiss to his nose, “fuck you.” The kiss that followed left them both happily breathless. “I’ll get your bags.”

   Once the bags were transferred and Castiel made sure his car was locked up, Dean opened the passenger door so Cas could slide in. Afterwards, he got in on the driver side and was more than a little distracted by the hot boy in the seat next to him. A few moments and a couple quick kisses later, they were on the road, holding hands across the front seat.

   Across the parking lot, a blond man tossed a cigarette butt to the ground. “Interesting.”

* * *

 

   “Thanks for taking me out, Dean. This is not something I ever expected we’d get to do.”

   Dean glanced from the road to Cas and smiled. “You deserve to be taken places and shown off. You’re fucking awesome. I would do it all the time if I could.”

   It was a long trip to the drive-in, but it didn’t feel like it with Cas there. They told each other stories about growing up and the trips they’d had with their families. Castiel had been to a lot of places thanks to his parents allowing him to come to dig sites and conferences with them. Dean had also seen a lot of different locales thanks to his father’s inability to hold a job. The reason was shitty, but he’d always made the best out of it for Sam.

   After they’d found a good spot and made a run to concessions for drinks, hot dogs, and popcorn, they settled in to wait for the movie.

   “Don’t be getting me all hot and bothered during this. It’s serious business,” Dean joked.

   Cas made a scoffing sound and kidded right back. “Aren’t you arrogant! You really think you’re so good looking that you can turn my head from the hotties on the screen?”

   “Psh! You know you can barely keep your hands off me right now.” He took a big bite of his hot dog, mustard overflowing onto his face.

   Laughing, Cas said, “Ooh, baby! You know I like my men like I like my hot dogs. Covered in mustard.”

   Dean made a kiss face before licking off what he could, wiping the rest with a napkin. “Now, when the B-reel comes up, all bets are off.”

   “What? But it looked good!”

   “Well, then you can watch it while I blow you. How’s that?”

   Castiel grinned. “I suddenly am finding it hard to keep my hands off you.”

   The screen lit up and Dean grinned. “Too bad. Now you gotta wait.” He shot a wink to Cas and they settled in to watch the movie.

   When it ended, the guys got out to stretch and use the restroom. As they walked back to the car, they noticed quite a few cars had left after having only shown up for the feature film.

   “Wow! I didn’t know so many would leave after the first movie,” Cas said as they got back in the car. “Are we gonna stay or are we going to the hotel?”

   “I figured I’d let you decide. I like the idea of making out with you here at the drive-in, but getting so turned on when I’m dying to have you fuck me and then having to wait to get to the hotel, and then check in, then get inside…”

   “Okay, okay!” Castiel laughed. “You had me at fucking you. Drive, you horny dick!”

   Dean grinned as he started up the car. “I knew you’d make the right call.”

   Callsburgh wasn’t a big town so Dean was unsure of how nice the rooms would be, but he was pleasantly surprised. It was far better than anything he had known growing up. The room was clean, no paint was peeling off the walls, the bathroom fixtures hadn’t turned a weird shade of yellow. It was a real hotel room. Best of all was the incredibly comfy-looking king-sized bed.

   Cas dropped his bag and immediately went and flung himself onto the bed. “This is so awesome!” He rolled over and looked at Dean. “Jump on!”

   Setting his bag down, Dean asked, “You or the bed?” Rather than waiting for Castiel to answer, he pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the side and toed off his shoes. The belt was his next task.

   Watching happily, Cas noted, “You seem eager, Dean.”

   Belt and pants undone, Dean pushed both his jeans and briefs to the floor and stepped out of them. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but Cas’s hungry stare was going to get him there quickly. “I am.” He climbed over Cas, settling between his legs. The rough feel of Castiel’s clothes on his completely naked skin was oddly stimulating. “You have no idea how hard it is to not touch you every day. You walk into class looking so good and I just want to pull you into my lap and kiss you.” He buried his head against Cas’s neck, softly kissing the tender skin.

   Cas wrapped his legs and arms around Dean, turning his head to expose more of his neck to Dean’s lips. “I do know. It’s a fight every day to keep from staring at you, Dean. I fall into fantasies of getting fucked on that desk almost every day. When I’m not thinking about you bent over it, that is.”

   Dean groaned against his neck before nipping gently at his ear. “Cas, I want you inside me.”

   “Get the lube.” Cas pushed Dean up and quickly undressed.

   Handing over the lube from his bag, Dean asked, “How do you want me?”

   “Bend over the bed.”

   Dean did as he was told, anticipation streaming through him. Cas was going to fuck him...without a condom. He was going to get to feel that cock inside him. He couldn’t even remember what it felt like to fuck without one. He sighed contentedly when he felt the first drops of lube hit his hole.

   Castiel was quick to open Dean up. He liked that it didn’t take an excessive amount of time like it had been with some other guys, like Alfie. Working so slowly just to be able to fuck that little twink’s ass had tried his patience, but he’d been useful to fuck his frustrations out with while trying to get Dean. Thankfully, Dean enjoyed rushing through, as well, already begging for Castiel to fuck him.

   “Cas, please! No more waiting.” Dean was going to lose his mind. He needed to be taken by Castiel. It was a drive inside him that had to be sated. He wanted to have Castiel’s cum inside him, wanted to feel it.

   Craving it just as much, Cas pulled his fingers from Dean’s hole and picked up the lube, applying it to his dick. Once he was slicked up, he lined up to Dean’s hole. He took a breath and then began to push in. The feeling was so much better than with the condom. He could feel things he’d never felt before and just the intimacy of it was blowing his mind.

   “Fuck, baby! Yeah! Need it,” Dean whined. He pushed his hips back and got a stinging slap on the ass for his efforts. Gratitude overtook him when Cas began to fuck him, pulling out and thrusting in, fingers digging into his hips.

   “This, Dean? Is this what you need? Fuck! You feel amazing!”

   “Yes! Yes!” Dean could only moan after that as the feeling of Cas inside him was the only thing he wanted to focus on. When he felt Castiel pull out, the pitiful noise he made should have been embarrassing, but he didn’t care. Shame was beyond him at this point.

   Cas maneuvered him up onto the bed and turned him over. As he got in position, one of Dean’s legs up on his shoulder, he made an admission. “I’ve never fucked anyone bare before, Dean. You’re my first.”

   A thrill shot through Dean at hearing that and he groaned in appreciation. He was going to be the first man to ever have Cas’s cum in his ass. He wanted it more than ever. When Cas pressed back into him, Dean began to think he might be getting a glimpse of heaven.

   Letting down Dean’s leg, Cas leaned over him to partake in broken, breathy kisses as he rocked into him. He’d never seen Dean look so desperate and it was spurring him on towards his orgasm. This was a look he wanted to see a thousand times over. “Dean, so fucking good!”

   “So close, baby,” Dean panted. “Come inside me! Please!”

   Cas sat back up began pounding hard into Dean. “Fuck, yeah! I’m going to. Gonna fill you up and make you mine.” He didn’t even know how he formed the words when he was so close to the edge. He didn’t feel like he was in control anymore. It was some primal need driving him onward.

   “Yours, Cas! Yours!” Dean’s cock twitched and cum began to spurt from the tip, coating his stomach.

   The sight was mesmerizing. Dean hadn’t even touched himself. It was the hottest thing Castiel had ever seen and he felt his own release punch through him. He pressed as deep inside Dean as he could and felt the pulsing as he emptied himself into Dean’s ass.

   The warmth flooding his insides had Dean’s eyes flying open. It was happening. Cas was coming inside him. His gaze locked with Castiel’s and they experienced the moment together.

   Castiel had fucked a lot of people, but it had never felt like this. The difference wasn’t the lack of a condom. It was something more. He really liked Dean. This was far better than a quick fuck with whoever. He gave a couple more thrusts, eyes on Dean’s, then stilled and with all the conviction he had, stated, “Mine.”

   Dean’s head fell back against the bed and he smiled as he panted for breath. “Yeah, Cas. I’m all yours, baby.”

   When Cas pulled out, he watched Dean’s hole, seeing the smallest bit of white slip out with him. Happy, he laid down next to Dean and they cuddled together.

   Dean began to giggle and, in short order, Castiel was laughing with him. There wasn’t any reason other than the happiness could not be contained. It had to come out and laughing was the answer. It felt good and freeing and solidified what an otherworldly experience they’d just had. It was something special and Dean knew he’d never forget it.

   When they finally calmed down from the laughing, Dean sat up and pulled his boy up, too. “Come on, sexy. Let’s get cleaned up. You wore me out.”

   They made it through the shower and climbed into bed without clothes at all. Dean couldn’t have been happier when he pulled Castiel’s naked form against him. _Best date ever._

 


	7. The Good Stuff

   Callsburgh didn’t really do much in the way of fancy, but they had one thing that Dean couldn’t wait to try out, a zipline tour through the woods. Luckily, Castiel wasn’t scared of heights and was down for it, too.

   Dean had attempted to have them both get ready when he woke up in the morning, but his attempt failed. Instead, he ended up bent over the bathroom sink while Castiel fucked him from behind, watching his face in the mirror. In this instance, Dean didn’t mind the delay.

   Once they managed to get cleaned up and ready for the day, they went down to the lobby for some of the continental breakfast. They watched the news that was playing on a TV in the lobby as they ate and chatted about things happening around the world. Dean was not surprised to find that Castiel had many intelligent views on current events.

   After checking out, they got in the Impala and headed out to the zipline company that was about fifteen minutes away. Neither of them had ever been so it was a learning experience for them both. For instance, Dean learned that he was not as comfortable sliding through the trees as he had thought he would be. Climbing up wasn’t a problem, but being held up by what he called ‘a string’ was not nearly safe enough. If it wasn’t for the fact that Cas went first and he was willing to follow him anywhere, Dean would have climbed back down and been done with it. By the end of their tour, he was a little queasy, but extraordinarily happy to be on the ground again.

   Castiel was kind enough to keep his laughing and jokes to a minimum and gave Dean plenty of kisses to make up for it. When he admitted that he thought Dean was really brave for going through with it, it did ease the wounded pride Dean had sustained. Cas liked making his man feel like the strong person he saw him as.

   Leaving the zipline company meant heading back home. Castiel was still going to stay the night at Dean’s, but it had been nice not having to hide the fact that they were together. Neither really wanted to leave that behind, but they couldn’t stay away forever.

   “Dean?”

   “Yeah?” They’d been on the road for a while and things had grown quiet. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but Dean was curious to know what Castiel had been thinking about.

   “Are you going anywhere for Spring Break?”

   Normally, he’d spend Spring Break from the university at one of the college coed hot-spots like Cancun or Miami. With his change of job, it had completely slipped his mind. In fact, the university’s Spring Break had been the previous week.

   “No. I kinda forgot about it. What about you? You going to Argentina to see your folks?” He hoped it was that and not something that was ‘Spring Break Woohoo!’ like he was used to.

   “Still have no interest in going to Argentina. My uncle plans on going to Maui to do some shoots and I was supposed to go with him. I would rather not, but I don’t think I can get out of it. He’s not gonna let me stay here alone. I don’t have any other family nearby. Anna is going to visit family up north. I don’t really know what to do.”

   It sucked to know he was going to have to spend a week without seeing Castiel at all, but Dean reasoned that it wasn’t the end of the world. “Well, Maui is really cool. You should enjoy the break and have a good time.”

   “I would rather enjoy you.”

   Dean smiled. “I’d rather have that, too, but it’ll only be a week and we can still text each other. Once you’re back, you and me will get locked in the bedroom and make up for lost time. How’s that sound?”

   He sighed like the thought was just barely acceptable, even though he couldn’t hide his grin. “I _guess_ I could deal with that.”

   Grabbing up Castiel’s hand, Dean placed a kiss on the back of it. He didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about his week without Cas. He had him for now and he wanted to focus on enjoying that.

   Things got a bit more difficult when he got home. Due to his constant need to be coaxed off the platforms at the zipline place and because they stopped for a bite on the way back, they’d gotten back later than he intended. He had wanted to get back before Charlie got home. She usually spent her Saturday mornings and afternoon at the local community theater, helping out, and prepping for their show that would run during the summer. Today, she was already back home.

   “Leave the bags. I’ll come back out for them,” Dean said when he parked. If Charlie saw Cas, his only play was that she didn’t know he was a student at the high school. So, leaving Castiel’s school bag in the car would help hide the fact.

   Thankfully, they made it into the apartment without being noticed by anyone. Dean shut his door and leaned back against it, letting out a breath of relief. “I think I need to move.” It was a thought he’d had in the past, but the pros of staying always outweighed the cons. Usually, he liked being close to his best friend. It was just not beneficial during this new situation.

   Cas let himself fall onto the couch. “Don’t move because of me, Dean. This is a good location. Your friend is close. I can’t exactly bring you to my place, but you don’t have to keep bringing me here if it increases the risk of you getting in trouble.”

   Dean took a seat on the end of the couch, pillowing Castiel’s head in his lap. “I know,” he said softly. “I just like having you with me here.” He ran a hand through Castiel’s dark hair. “I’ve thought about moving before. Even thought about buying a house at one time. That was when I thought I had job security though. I don’t have that now. The high school could choose not to have me come back next year.” It was the first time he’d ever said that outloud. The possibility had flitted through his mind more than once, but he ignored it. If the school didn’t want him back, he could possibly have to move to wherever he could find work. “That might mean I would have to move somewhere completely different.”

   Sitting up, Castiel looked at Dean and cocked his head. “You would leave me?”

   “Not if I can help it,” he promised. “That’s still a long way off and who knows what might happen between now and then. It’s nothing to worry about. I was just thinking out loud, trying to remind myself why I shouldn’t move right now.”

   Cas nodded, but he didn’t look convinced.

   A knock on his door interrupted them and Dean sighed audibly. “What now?” he griped, getting up from the couch. When Castiel started to head for the bedroom, he grabbed his arm, positioning him against the wall by the door instead. When the door opened inward, he’d still be hidden from view. “You don’t have to be locked away like a naughty boy, despite the fact that’s exactly what you are,” he smirked. He ignored the tongue stuck out at him and opened the door to find Charlie standing there with a smile.

   “Cook out at Benny’s tomorrow. Starts at two. You’re going to be there.”

   “Oh, am I?”

   “Yes, you promised you would hang out with us, so you have to.” She stood on her tiptoes and acted as if she was trying to see past Dean though she was much shorter. “Is Casey here? You should bring him to the cookout.”

   It took Dean a moment to remember that Casey was the name he’d given her for Cas. He’d didn’t get to respond before Charlie yelled over him.

   “Casey, you’re invited to a cookout tomorrow!”

   “I have plans, but thanks,” Cas said from the other side of the door.

   Dean really wanted to glare at him, but instead he kept his eyes on Charlie who was practically bouncing up and down in front of him. “I don’t think he can make it. I’ll be there though.”

   “When are you going to let us meet him?” she whined. “He’s right there.”

   “Not today. See you, Charlie.” He closed the door as she narrowed her eyes.

   “Fuck you, Winchester. See ya tomorrow!” she called from the other side of the door.

   He turned his own narrowed eyes to the grinning boy he had been hiding.

   “Was I right to assume I’m ‘Casey’ or are you seeing someone else?”

   Dean used his body to pin Cas to the wall behind him. “I didn’t think I should tell them your real name. You didn’t have to answer her though, brat.” The fact that Dean was kissing and nipping along Cas’s jawline was minimizing the effect of him sounding upset about it.

   “You know, Dean, we were having a serious conversation a moment ago,” he said as he lifted his head so Dean could get to his neck.

   Dean did know and he didn’t really want to return to it. He could think of something to redirect Castiel’s mind though. “And would you like to go back to that or would you like me to eat your ass against this wall?”

   Castiel used the small space between himself and Dean to work his shirt up and off. “It wasn’t that important,” he reasoned as Dean’s hands went to work at unfastening Cas’s jeans.

   Once Dean had Cas’s pants undone, he spun him around and pulled him a step away from the wall. “Hands on the wall, sweetheart.” His voice was heavy with desire, warming the back of Castiel’s neck.

   With Cas braced on the wall, Dean sank to his knees and pulled Castiel’s pants and briefs down with him. After removing his shoes and the clothing, he nudged Cas’s legs apart and spread his cheeks. He bit one of the firm round globes of his ass before diving in and sliding his tongue over Castiel’s hole.

   Dean was fully prepared to make Castiel fall apart this way. He worked his tongue over and into Cas, enjoying the breathy little sounds he was making above him. He kept his tongue moving against him, only stopping to place playful bites on the swells of his ass.  

   Cas relaxed into the pleasurable feelings created by Dean’s talented tongue. This wasn’t something he had extensive experience with and he loved learning with Dean. Unfortunately, it was just enough to keep him hard and wanting, but not to drive him to the edge. “Dean, please!” he pleaded.

   Pulling back with a grin, Dean asked, “Please what, baby? What do you need?”

   “Jerk me off. Fuck me. Something! I need more!” he whined.

   Dean chuckled and slapped him playfully on the rear, just hard enough to sting a little. “Don’t fucking move.” He hurried to the bedroom and grabbed the lube. When he came back, he resumed his position behind Cas, slicking up two fingers with the lube. Thanks to his previous ministrations, he was able to slide them in with only minimal discomfort to Cas.

   When Castiel started to push back, he popped him on the ass again, a little harder this time. “Hold still.”

   “Mmm…” Castiel was practically purring. “Keep hitting me like that, Dean, and I might develop a kink.”

   “Whatever it takes to keep your bratty ass in line, babe.” He thrust and stretched and twisted, opening Cas up for him. If someone asked him to choose whether he preferred to top or bottom to Castiel, he’d never be able to come up with an answer. He loved the way it felt to give himself up to Cas, to let himself feel owned by the teen. Taking his brat was just as much fun, though in a completely different way.

   By this point, Castiel had his face pressed to the wall as he fought his base instincts that were screaming at him to move. All he could do was pant and moan and wait for Dean to fuck him. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait much longer.

   Dean abruptly stood and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the couch. The rest of his clothes followed until he was completely naked behind Cas, his erection seemingly reaching out to where it wanted to be. Cas had admitted that while he’d never fucked anyone without a condom before Dean, being the one getting fucked bare would be a first, as well. Dean was ecstatic that he got to be the one to be first with Cas. “Ready?” he breathed against Cas’s neck.

   “God, yes!” He shifted so his ass stuck out more, so ready for Dean.

   The move made Dean smile as he lubed himself up. His boy being so desperate for him was definitely something he liked to see. When he slid in, his loud groan filled the apartment. There was nothing between himself and the tightness of Cas. Every little ridge seemed more noticeable and the warmth was seeping into him. It had been years since he’d fucked without a condom. The realization that he was going to be able to come inside Castiel was almost enough to set his orgasm off. He had to stop and get control of himself so he could make sure this was enjoyable for Cas, too.

   Once Dean started moving, Castiel felt like his eyes were going to roll back in his head. Every thrust was pushing a moan from his body and he kept getting louder every time. Eventually, he was just making incomprehensible noises, intermixed with the occasional “fuck!” or “yeah!” as Dean worked him closer and closer.

   Dean slowed his motions and leaned forward. “Jerk that gorgeous cock for me, baby.” Without waiting to see if he would obey, he gripped Castiel’s hips tightly and began to pound into him. Between the shameless sounds pouring from Cas and the feel of that amazing ass around him, Dean was ready to come.

   Castiel barely had to move at all, the force of Dean’s thrusts shoving him forward into his own hand. With his ass stretched around Dean, all it took was a couple of well-timed squeezes of his cock to have him moaning Dean’s name and coming all over the wall in front of him.

   It had been hard to hold out, but knowing that Cas had came was all he needed to quit fighting his orgasm. His balls tightened up and he slammed as deep into Cas as he could, stilling as he felt his cock begin to empty into him. The act made his inner-possessive purr. He was marking what was his from the inside. No one else ever had the opportunity and that just made him all the more pleased. He was Castiel’s and now Cas was his, too.

* * *

 

   After getting cleaned up and wiping down the wall, Dean went out and got the bags from the car, depositing them in the bedroom. The two men settled into pajamas and watched some _Friends_ reruns while waiting on a pizza they ordered.

   Once the pizza was devoured, Castiel started on his homework.  

   Since he slacked off on Friday, Dean didn’t have any papers to grade, but he was enjoying this quiet time, massaging Cas’s bare feet while he worked. It was a wonderful, calm end to their crazy weekend.

   Cas sat at the end of the couch with his feet up in Dean’s lap as he worked on math problems. He was thoroughly enjoying the foot rub he was getting, but he needed his better calculator. He put it off for as long as he could before he finally made a whiney noise. “I don’t want you to stop, but I have to go get my calculator out of my bag to double check some of this. The functionality is better than my phone calculator.”

   “Just stay. I’ll get it,” Dean offered, slipping out from under Cas’s feet. “Then, I’ll pick up where I left off.”

   “How are you so fucking awesome?” Cas asked, feeling a bit awed.

   Dean chuckled and grinned over his shoulder. “That’s just me. What can I say?” He slipped into the bedroom and picked up Castiel’s school bag. Setting it on the bed, he searched the open main pocket before moving to the next smaller one. The calculator was there as was the box of condoms that Cas had mentioned last weekend. It made Dean smile to know that they didn’t have a need for them anymore, but he pulled the box out anyway just to see the kind. He was surprised when the foil packets slid out of the open end of the box.

    _Thought Cas said it was unopened. Maybe he just meant he hadn’t used any._ Dean tried to pretend that he wasn’t being paranoid, but he couldn’t even help himself. A quick count showed ten condoms. The box said it was a twelve pack. Dean’s heart sank. _He couldn’t even go five fucking days without sticking it in someone else!_ He assumed that it must have happened after he’d been tested so it made the results useless and they hadn’t used any protection at all the past few times. The chances of something getting passed between them were slim, but not nonexistent and he thought Castiel cared about that. He sunk down onto the edge of the bed. _Maybe it’s my fault. Maybe it was too much to expect a high school kid to give up sex for one old guy._ Dean didn’t normally consider himself old, but this certainly left him feeling that way. _What now?_ Easier asked than answered because Dean knew he was starting to really care for Cas. This was a rough punch to the gut.

   He must have been sitting there a while because Castiel came searching for him.

   “Did you find it? This phone is just not gonna work.” Cas stopped at the door, only able to see the backside of Dean sitting on the opposite side of the bed. “Dean? Is everything okay?”

   Dean held up the box of condoms so Cas could see.

   Castiel came around the bed and moved the bag to the floor so he could sit next to him. He turned so he could see Dean’s face, trying to figure out what was going on. Anger and hurt were pouring off him to the point that it was almost palpable, but Cas didn’t understand why. “Dean, I already told you I had those. Are you upset that I still do?”

   “You said it was an unopened box.” Dean’s voice was thick with emotion. It was hard to get the words out. When Castiel nodded, Dean huffed a humorless laugh. “Well, it’s not now, Cas, and two are missing, so you tell me how I should feel? I’m not upset that you still have them. I’m upset that you’re still using them.” His anger got the best of him and he stood up throwing the box on the bed.

   “Dean…”

   “No. You know what? I am risking my job and my reputation to be with you, Cas. I stopped fucking around because the only one I wanted was you and you said you only wanted me. What changed in such a small time that you had to screw around? Is being with me that bad or am I just another cock to bounce on? Was it worth it to screw me over? I can’t fucking do this if you can’t keep your dick in line. Who else, Cas? Who’s it gonna be next week? Does it even matter? Will you ever get enough?”

   Castiel was using every ounce of willpower to hold onto his temper as tears welled in his eyes from the hurtful words. He tried to blink them away, but only succeeded in sending them cascading down his cheeks. There was only one thing he could think of to prove that Dean had drawn the wrong conclusion. Vision blurry, he clicked his phone screen on and began to type.

   “Seriously? You’re gonna fucking text at a time like this?” Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. “I would love to be understanding of this, but too much is at stake here for me to take chances, Cas. I fucking care about you. Is it so hard to give me a little fucking consideration?”

   Castiel wiped his tears away and bit his tongue as he waited for his phone to ding. The response came quickly. He looked at the screen and then held the phone out to Dean.

   Curious, Dean took the phone to look at the screen. It was a text message chat between Cas and Anna.

        **Cas:** _Do you still have those two condoms I gave you?  
_         **Anna:** _No. I told you I was seeing Max last night. If you want them back, they’re in his trash can._

    _He gave them to Anna._ Dean felt nauseated. He’d just yelled at Castiel and accused him of not caring, of fucking around, and he hadn’t even done anything wrong. He’d just helped out a friend. _Christ, why am I such an asshole?_ Dean dropped the phone onto the bed and ran his hands over his face. When he looked down it was to see hurt in Cas’s watery blue eyes and he had never hated himself more. “Cas. Cas, I am so sorry. I just saw...and I thought… Fuck! Why did I think that? I’m so sorry.”

   “You don’t trust me, which I get because this is still new, but you made an assumption based on how I used to be. I don’t hold your past against you, Dean. I’m not fucking around. I haven’t even looked at anyone else. I do care about you. You’re on my mind all the damn time. You are what I want. I made a change for you. So, how about you consider that and at least let me explain before throwing in my face for the hundredth time that you’re risking everything for me? I don’t want you to have to make that sacrifice, Dean, and if it’s my fault that you are, then take me home now.”

   Cas had a way with words. Dean had seen it time and time again in the work that he turned in. His words were succinct, cutting straight to the heart of the matter. It left Dean feeling even worse because he knew Cas was right. He had brought up what he was risking more than once.

   Dean stepped in front of Castiel and sunk to his knees, taking Cas’s hands in his. “You’re right. I made an assumption and I didn’t give you a chance to explain. That was a real asshole thing to do and I’m so pissed at myself over it.” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “For a long time, my life was an endless string of sex. I worry that I’m not going to be a good at a relationship because of that. If anything, I was projecting that on to you because you’ve been nothing but amazing this whole time. I will make it up to you, Cas. I promise you that.

   “You’re right about me bringing up what all’s on the line over and over, too. What I’m risking is not your choice, it’s mine. I am the one responsible for that. I shouldn’t be putting that on you, like it’s up to you to make sure nothing goes wrong.” He dropped his forehead to Castiel’s hands. “Jesus, I knew there was at least one adult in this relationship. It just happens to be you.”

   Castiel pulled one of his hands free and ran it through Dean’s hair. “Are we...are we in a relationship now?”

   He looked up to see Castiel with an expression of hope and almost of fear. He hated that he put that fear in him. “If you still want my sorry ass, then yeah.”

   “Of course I still want you. What you were saying hurt, but I knew it was just because of what you thought I had done. I wish you could have asked me instead of jumping to the worst possible conclusion, but maybe now that won’t happen anymore. Trust me, Dean. I know what’s at stake for you and I don’t take it lightly.”

    _God, he’s too good for me._ “Have I ever told you that you’re an angel?”

   Cas smiled sweetly before taking Dean’s chin in his free hand and pulling him up for a gentle kiss. “Maybe a time or two.”

   “I mean it. I don’t know why you’re with me, Castiel. I should never have made that assumption. You’re sacrificing a lot to be with me, too. We can’t hang out where we live, can’t hang out with each other’s friends. I can’t even pick you up at your house. We have to sneak you in and out of here. That’s a pretty shitty situation for you.”

   Cas laid back on the bed, arms stretched out above him. “It really is rough. Thank goodness for all the mind-blowing sex keeping me sane.”

   Dean climbed next to him on the bed, propping his head in his hand as he looked down at him. “Mind blowing, huh?”

   “Mm-hmm. I think you owe me some for that little bit of bullshit you just pulled.”

   That was something Dean could get on board with, but when he reached for Cas, the teen was up off the bed before he could grab him. “Hey, brat! Come back. Let me blow your mind.”

   “I still have homework to do. You can blow my mind later.”

    _Damn responsible boy._ “Promise?”

   “Cross my heart.” Cas pulled the calculator from his bag and purposely swayed his hips as he moved to leave the room.

   “Cas…”

   He stopped at the door and looked back at Dean who was laying on his stomach on the bed.

   “Thank you.”

   Cas smiled and came back in, leaning down to give Dean a sweet kiss. “Nothing to thank me for.” He stood back up and headed back to the living room. “Come on!” he called back. “My feet aren’t gonna rub themselves.”

   Dean chuckled. “Fucking brat,” he muttered. _I kinda love him._ Dean caught himself and shoved that thought away. _Nope. Not going there._

* * *

 

   As much as he loved the simplicity of Saturdays with Cas, Dean hated the Sundays that followed. Once again, he had to take Castiel back to his car and watch him drive away after their desperately lingering kisses.

   Like before, Dean sat in the car, staring out the windshield. He felt like he was living a double-life. Weirdly, transitioning from the life he’d been living for years to time with Cas was easy. It was coming back to that life that was difficult.

   Taking a breath, he tried to will himself to be normal Dean. It didn’t leave him feeling any different, but he decided there wasn’t much else he could do. He left the parking lot to go to get ready for the cookout.

   Dean showed up at Benny’s place with a case of beer, ready for the comforting familiarity of something they had done dozens of times. It started with just the four or them - Dean, Sam, Benny, and Charlie. On occasion, if one of them was seeing someone, they’d bring that person. Today, when he walked out onto the back deck, he saw more people than he was used to.

   It didn’t surprise him to see Gilda there with Charlie, but the dark-haired girl was new. Her name was Andrea and today’s cookout was serving as her third date with Benny. Nothing surprised him more than seeing Jody next to Sam. It put him on edge, even though it shouldn’t. She was less likely to figure out anything about him than Sam was, but if she did, she would most certainly do something about it. As vice-principal, she would have to.

   “Well, looks like I’m a lone wolf today,” he said with a nervous laugh as he took a seat in one of the chairs around the large patio table.

   “Whose fault is that? I told you to bring Casey. You should have convinced him to come,” Charlie said from her spot on the porch swing across the deck.

   “He had his own plans. He told you that.”

   “What?” Sam sat up straight. “Charlie’s met him?”

   “No. He was on the other side of the door. Honestly, I think the guy must be hideous. It’s the only reason I can come up with for Dean keeping him hidden.”

   “Fuck you! He’s gorgeous!”

   Sam interrupted. “We just want to meet the guy who’s making you so damn happy, Dean. What’s so bad about that? Would you have let him come today if he didn’t have plans?”

   “Moot point, Sam, because he did have plans.” Dean got up to grab one of the beers he brought.

   “So, that’s a no,” Jody replied.

   “Don’t you start, too!” he warned, twisting the lid from the bottle and tossing it onto the table. “To hell with y’all. I’m gonna go talk to Benny.” He went down the steps and around the side of the deck where Benny was cooking up some hot dogs and burgers.

   “I could hear you up there, brotha. You’re not gonna get it any easier from me. This is mine and Andrea’s third date. Charlie and Gilda haven’t been together long though they’ve been glued at the hip since they met. Jody stayed with Sam for the first time last night. Why won’t you bring your new person?”

   “First of all, thanks for the image of my brother and Jody that I didn’t need. Secondly, I will when I’m ready. You know me. I don’t do things like this. I don’t date. Things are good and I don’t want to do something that could screw it up.”

   Benny raised a brow. “And you think him meeting us could screw it up? We’re rough around the edges, Dean, but we ain’t that bad.”

   Dean smiled and took a sip of his beer. “Nah. That’s not what I mean. When it’s just me and him, things are easy. I’m not ready to give up the peace.”

   “That’s understandable, but I’m still confused. You don’t want him to come hang out with us, okay. Why are you not letting anyone even catch a peek at him? Have you gone and done something stupid?”

   Dean stilled with the bottle at his lips. His arm lowered and his whole body tensed, ready for a fight. “What are you saying, Benny?”

   “Nothing at all. I’m just flipping burgers. Glad you found someone special, Dean.”

   The subject was dropped and Dean returned to the deck where, thankfully, the lighter subject of game choices was taking place.

   It was easy to join in and give his opinion, but his brain was distracted by what Benny had asked. He was always the quickest to catch on to things, but Sam and Charlie wouldn’t go much longer without getting suspicious, as well. _Maybe I should move after all._

   It would just be to the other side of the town, but he’d be lying if he said the thought of packing up everything and taking off with Cas hadn’t crossed his mind. It wasn’t something he’d actually do, just a wistful thought. He couldn’t help wishing certain aspects of their situation were different.

   He managed not to draw any more attention in regards to Cas, Casey, as they knew him. The rest of day had gone on in peace with great food, good beer, and fun games with pleasant company. He did leave earlier than usual, but he used the excuse of school the next day. Really, he was just tired of feeling like he was constantly pretending. It worried him that he felt like someone else, but he didn’t know what to do about.

   Curling up in his bed with Castiel’s pillow in his face made him feel a hundred times better. It was the closest he’d get to him being there without actually having him. With a smile, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and sent off a text to Cas.

        **Dean:** _Hey. Guess what._  
        **Cas:** _What?_  
        **Dean:** _We’re dating._  
        **Cas:** _lol I know. You’re my boyfriend and I’m yours._  
        **Dean** : _I wish I had my boyfriend with me right now._  
        **Cas:** _Me, too._  
        **Dean** : _Will you be able to stay Friday night? I don’t want to go what will be three weeks without touching you._  
        **Cas:** _Yes. We’re leaving late Saturday and coming back the next Saturday so I will come over then, too. If you want me to._  
        **Dean:** _Fuck yes!_  
        **Cas:** _You know, when I get back it will be less than 4 weeks til my birthday._  
        **Dean:** _When is it exactly?_  
        **Cas:** _May 4th._  
        **Dean:** _Dude, you were born on Star Wars Day! That’s awesome!_  
        **Cas:** _I can nerd out as well as anyone, but I was not born on Star Wars Day; they chose my birthday for Star Wars Day. ;)_  
        **Dean:** _Dork. You’re so damn cute._  
        **Cas:** _I’m glad you think so._  
        **Dean:** _Goodnight, babe.  
_         **Cas:** _Goodnight._

 


	8. Lessons Are So Cold

   The next week was practically a carbon copy of the previous one. Dean and Cas didn’t go out of town for the weekend, but they did decide that fucking in every room of Dean’s apartment was a fun goal to have. There was disagreement over whether the dining area should be considered part of the kitchen or part of the living room. The mutual decision to have it be its own space meant Dean had to clean the table afterwards.

   This left one more week until Spring Break. The kids were a little harder to keep on task since they were all excited about their upcoming week off school, but Dean tried to use it to his advantage, asking the kids to write a short story using themselves as a character and their week off plans as the basis for it. It turned out pretty well.

   A lot of his extra time at the school was to help prepare for the upcoming “Spring Festival” that would be happening on Friday. The large gym was being decorated and stands were being set up. There would be a couple food trucks outside who were donating their time and a portion of their proceeds to the school fundraiser. People from all over the town would come to play games, win prizes, and get some great food. It was also a good chance to meet some of the parents of his students. He wanted to make sure a few, in particular, knew how talented their child was.

   Cas had told him his uncle would be coming, as well. That did put him on edge a bit, but Castiel assured him he was a laid back guy that wouldn’t even think twice when they met. Whenever he got nervous about the thought, he just tried to remember that Castiel wasn’t worried about it at all. Everything was going to be fine.

   On Friday, his nerves were at an all-time high. He was trying to make sure that he met all the parents he wanted to while keeping the booths he was in charge of supplied. This was, of course, all while keeping an eye out for Castiel.

   He tried not to grin like an idiot when he finally saw him enter the gymnasium. That ended up being easy to do when he saw the blond man Cas walked in with. For some reason, he looked familiar, but Dean couldn’t quite place where he’d seen him before. Eager to find out, he made his way over.

   “Hey, Cas!” he smiled and held his hand out to Castiel.

   “Hi, De...Mr. Winchester. This is my uncle Balthazar. We just call him Zar since it’s easier.” He motioned to the man next to him.

   Something about that name was also tugging at his brain, but Dean couldn’t figure it out. When the man spoke, however, the memory hit Dean like a train.

   “Mr. Winchester, was it? Quite the pleasure.”

   Dean tried to control his face as he shook the man’s hand, but he felt like he was going to be sick. Judging from Balthazar’s smile and the words he chose, he remembered Dean well. The vague memory of being fucked by the man who was apparently Castiel’s uncle was filling his mind. He couldn’t believe such a cruel coincidence had actually happened. He and Cas had enough to deal with it.

   He pulled his hand back and worked to make a quick exit. It was something he would have to explain to Castiel later, but he needed to get away. “Nice to meet you. Cas is a great student and does wonderfully in class. I hate to run, but I do have to check on some things. I hope you all have a great time.” He nodded and turned around, heading back to the booths he was supposed to check on.

   They’d given him the easy booths since he was new. He only had to check to see if they needed change or a break. It was early enough during the night that everyone was fine. He was just starting to breathe easy again when that oddly accented voice once again hit his ears.

   “Mr. Winchester?”

   He turned around to see Balthazar standing there. Cas was nowhere in sight. “Please, call me Dean. What can I do for you?”

   “I was wondering if there were someplace we could go to speak privately about my nephew.”

   On one hand, it seemed like a horrible idea. On the other, he really wanted to know what ‘Zar’ would say about Cas. He nodded and motioned for a set of doors that led to a hallway. “We can go to my classroom. It’s just down this way.” The two men walked in silence and the farther away from the gym they got, the more uncomfortable Dean became. Nevertheless, he unlocked the door to his classroom and smiled when he motioned Balthazar inside. Shutting the door behind them, he said, “So, what was it about Castiel that you wanted to discuss?”

   Balthazar was walking around the room, looking at the various things on the far wall. He didn’t even turn around when he answered. “I wanted to discuss the fact that you’re fucking my sixteen-year-old nephew.”

   Dean’s whole world fell out from beneath him. His heart began to race even as he felt the blood draining from his face. He could not have just heard what he did. There was no way. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate, but he couldn’t breathe air in at all. It was as if he were frozen in this moment in time where anxiety and panic were going to suffocate him. When Balthazar looked back at him, he finally managed to croak out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

   Laughing, Balthazar said, “Jesus, Dean! I hope you lie better than that when other people approach you about it.”

   Offended and disconcerted, Dean shook his head. He couldn’t fathom why this was happening. This was the last thing he expected to hear and the last person he expected to hear it from. They had been so careful. “I think you’re mistaken…”

   “No, I’m not,” he interrupted. “We frequent the same clubs, you know. It was interesting enough when I saw Castiel’s car pull up since he shouldn’t have been able to get in, but it was even better when I saw you appear, my very hot lay. I had been hoping to run into you again for another round. Anyway, I watched you, unable to keep your hands off my dear nephew.” He took a few steps back toward the front of the class. “It was bad enough when I thought you were just older, but seeing you’re his fucking teacher? Tsk, tsk, Dean. You should have kept your hand out of the cookie jar. Now you’re in trouble.”

   Dean’s heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his chest. He didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say. There was no justification for what he was doing with Castiel. His mind was spinning. _This is it. This is how I lose my job. Sam’s never going to speak to me again. I’m going to go to jail. I’m going to lose Cas._ The thought of never seeing him again brought tears to Dean’s eyes that he couldn’t hold back.

   Seeing the droplets track wet lines down Dean’s face, Balthazar rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, stop crying. I don’t particularly care what you do with him or any other student you have. I won’t even tell a soul.”

   Nothing about that made Dean feel better. You learn quickly that nothing in the world is free, least of all silence. When Balthazar didn’t continue, Dean had to prompt him. “Why wouldn’t you?”

   “Like I said, I don’t really care. However, I do have another few months in town. I think I’d like it if those months were a little more...enjoyable.”

   “I get that you’re blackmailing me, but I don’t understand for what. What do you want?”

   Waving a dismissive hand, Balthazar said, “Blackmail is a messy term. I’m just offering you an agreement to keep you out of prison. You should be thanking me. All I want is the same body Castiel has been enjoying...and in the same way.”

   “What?” To say Dean was shocked was an understatement. He didn’t know for sure what he was expecting, probably extortion though most people were aware that teachers were underpaid. His mind hadn’t even gone to sex, which he had to note was a big change for him. “You want sex to keep quiet about me and Cas? Are you out of your fucking mind?”

   “Are you? Perhaps you don’t like your job or your freedom. Maybe a multi-year stint in a prison is preferable to taking dick from me for barely three months. I leave at the end of June to return to my home in LA and we never have to see each other ever again. Just meet me out a couple times a week, let me use that sexy ass of yours and maybe that pretty little mouth and then you can keep on using Castiel for whatever deplorable things you enjoy doing to teens.”

   Dean bristled at the implication that he was ‘using’ or mistreating Cas. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to make Castiel’s life better. What Balthazar was suggesting though...he didn’t know if he could do it. _What would I tell Castiel? Should I tell him?_ Castiel seemed to like his uncle, drugs and naked model shoots aside. _Should he know his uncle is a first-rate dickhole?_

   “I’d prefer to not wait all day.”

   Dean made a frustrated noise and turned away, rubbing his hands over his face. “Shouldn’t I get a day to think about it?”

   “I’m rather interested in having you now, so no. I don’t understand your reticence. Think about the state your life would be in when it comes out that you are a sexual predator. You’d even get to join that exclusive list with all the others. Would your friends and family stand by you? Would you ever be able to get another job? Where would you go when you can no longer pay your bills? Would you turn tricks? Take drugs to numb the pain? I could always help with that, but why go through that?” He gently placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and turned him. “Why ruin everything when all you have to do is get off a few times a week with me? Doesn’t that seem more than fair?” He moved into Dean’s space, pressing close.

   It was a pretty bleak and detailed picture that Balthazar had painted. Dean knew he would have no one if the truth came out. He would be shunned, abandoned. Everything he cared about would be lost. When Balthazar lifted his head to kiss Dean, he allowed it, letting their lips come together. _Is this what I have to do? Is this what Cas would want?_

* * *

 

   Castiel managed to leave Anna with Max and wandered around looking for Dean. Since he didn’t see his uncle, he figured it would be safe to run off and look for his boyfriend. He knew Dean was supposed to stay until nine, but he was hoping to talk him into leaving a bit early. He wanted as much time with him as he could get before being gone for a week.

   He hurried down the hall towards Dean’s classroom, happy when he saw the light shining through the small pane of glass on the door. With no one else this far into the school, he wondered if Dean would be up for some in-class fun. It had been a fantasy of his for so long.

   As soon as he got to the door, he reached for the handle, but the sight through the glass had him freezing in his tracks.

   Dean and his uncle were kissing.

   Cas backed away from the door, eyes still on the view even as they filled with tears. He turned away and began to briskly walk towards the exit. _Why?_ screamed through his head over and over. _All that shit he gave me, thinking I was fucking around and he does this? With my fucking uncle?_

   He pushed through the doors to the outside and headed for his car. He couldn’t understand what was happening. He’d been so happy at the start of the day. _How did everything go so wrong?_ He realized introducing his uncle and Dean had obviously been a mistake, but he would never have suspected that they would hook up. Dean said he’d only wanted him, but Castiel realized now what a lie that had been.

   Anger and hurt swirled through his gut making him nauseous. He had to stop before getting in his car as the bile rose up and he started retching, his stomach emptying itself onto the parking lot pavement. When there was nothing left to come up, he wiped the spittle from his mouth on his sleeve and got in his car.

   So many feelings were warring inside him. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to run away. He wanted to not feel like his heart was being ripped to shreds. Tears fell freely once again. Nothing was fair. Weirdly enough, he wanted to be with his mom. She’d always been there for him when he was hurt, whether it was a skinned knee or the sadness over a bully’s mean words.

   Considering how upset he was with his uncle, even though Zar had no idea how what he did was hurting him, he knew there was something that would guarantee his way to Argentina. It would be bad for Zar, but he really didn’t give a fuck at this point. In Argentina, he wouldn’t have to worry about the lying asshole, Dean Winchester, ever again. He refused to be the older man’s plaything. After more than a month of wanting Dean and finally getting to be with him, his heart had started getting involved. He couldn’t bear to just be another side-piece. It was time to go like he should have from the beginning.

* * *

 

   It felt wrong. Kissing Balthazar was not what he wanted to be doing. When the man poked his tongue at the seam of Dean’s lips, he opened. _This is not what Cas would want._ One swipe of his tongue into his mouth and Dean shoved him back. “No! No! I can’t do this. I can’t.” Cheating on Cas even at the cost of everything wasn’t something he was willing to do. He’d lose everything, but when he came back out, maybe, just maybe, Cas would still be there for him. He’d rather have that hope than do this hurtful thing. With Cas by his side, he felt like he could survive anything.

   “Dean, you don’t really have a choice,” Balthazar said, stepping towards him again.

   “The fuck I don’t!” Dean had to stop himself from punching Balthazar and walked backwards instead. “I don’t have to do shit that you say. You’re a selfish asshole who’d rather ruin the good thing your nephew has, the good education I’m providing students, and my whole damn life for a piece of ass. Fuck that! If that’s what you’re dead set on doing, go ahead! I’d rather be in jail than ever on your cock again.” He didn’t wait for a response, immediately walking out of the room. He’d chosen his path and now he was going to follow through on it.

   In the gym, he looked around for Castiel, but didn’t see him anywhere. He wanted to give him a heads up and explain what happened. He pulled out his phone to shoot off a text to Cas.

         **Dean:** _Are you still around? I need to talk to you._

   Twenty minutes later, he still hadn’t received a response. That was rare for Cas. He tried again.

         **Dean:** _Baby, I really need to talk to you. It’s important._

   He managed not to send another message until eight thirty hit. He was supposed to be leaving with Cas following him back to his place at nine. It was concerning him that he hadn’t heard from him at all. _What if Balthazar hurt him because I said no?_ The scenarios running through his mind were horrifying and he was working himself into a panic.

         **Dean:** _Please tell me you are okay! Have plans tonight changed?  
_ **Dean:** _Cas, what is going on? Where are you?_

   With no response and no idea where Castiel actually lived, Dean had no choice, but to go home alone.

* * *

 

   Three days later and Dean was a little surprised that police hadn’t come knocking on his door yet. He spent all his time there, so if they were looking for him, he’d have been easy to find. He assumed that Balthazar must be waiting until after his Maui trip.

   At this point, he really didn’t care if he got arrested. He didn’t really care about anything. Castiel was ghosting him and he had no idea why. It was starting to feel like he must have become addicted to Cas’s presence in his life. The withdrawal was painful and sucking all his energy from him. He wasn’t acting right at all and he knew it. He stayed in his apartment, barely eating, barely sleeping, not showering. The whole day was spent lying on the couch, staring blankly at whatever was on TV. The nights weren’t any better. The scent of Castiel was fading from his pillow causing tears to pour forth, wetting the soft material.

   Dean knew his friends were worried about him, too. Nothing he had ever experienced was like what he was going through with Cas, but he couldn’t talk to any of them about it, not really. He told them that Casey had broken up with him. It was the closest thing he knew to the truth. No matter how many times he texted Castiel, he never got a response. Phone calls all went straight to voicemail after a single ring, a sure sign his number was blocked. He’d even taken to stalking Cas’s social media sites, but there were no recent updates. As far as he could tell, Cas had broken up with him, but he didn’t know why. He briefly wondered if Castiel might have seen him and his uncle together, but didn’t want to bring it up in case he hadn’t. That needed to be an in-person conversation. Not that it mattered at all since Cas was seemingly not getting his messages and wouldn’t respond to him even if he was.

   One by one, Sam, Charlie, and Benny would come by to sit with him a bit. They all tried to get him to talk, but he had nothing he wanted to say. He just wanted to be alone. Each of them still invited him to come out with them or to come over, something, anything, to get him out of the apartment, but he wouldn’t even respond. He’d just stare at the TV and wait for them to go.

   He began texting Castiel every night. It was always the same thing. He just wanted Cas to know that he hadn’t given up on him.

        **Dean:** _I miss you so much.  
_         **Dean:** _Goodnight, Cas._

   The chat was filled with nothing but those two messages sent every night. As the week went on, he did start feeling slightly better. He reasoned that every day forward was one more day closer to seeing Cas again. Even if, for some reason, Cas was done with him, Dean just wanted to see him again. An answer to why he was being treated this way would be nice, but just seeing his face again would bring sunshine back into his world. Dean just had to make it to class and things would be better.

   On Monday morning, he was a different person. Not only was he up, showered, and shaved, but he’d even managed to fix himself a couple slices of French toast. The food would always make him think of Cas. He was sitting at the table having his morning coffee and reading the news on his iPad when Sam stopped in. “Hey, man. What are you doing here?” Dean asked.

   “Just saying hi and stuff. Seeing if you’re ready for our first day back. Wanted to let you know the kids will be a little grumpy today since most of them get their schedules screwed up on break. That’s all.” Sam tried to make it seem like it was nothing, but they both knew. He wanted to make sure Dean was recovered enough to go to work today.

   “Thanks for the warning. I’m heading in here in a few.”

   Sam inclined his head and said, “Okay. See you there.”

   Dean was trying not to be too excited, but he was all smiles when he walked into the school. He rarely caught sight of Cas in the hall, but he kept an eye out just in case as he headed to the front office. He had a few papers in his work mailbox, but one caught his eye immediately and it felt like someone had taken a pin to his happiness. His whole body slumped as he read the words. It was a notice from the admin to all of Castiel’s teachers. Cas had been withdrawn from the school.

   Walking back to his classroom in a daze, Dean tried to understand. _Was this his uncle’s doing? Maybe he took Castiel’s phone away, too. Is Cas going somewhere else? He needs to be able to graduate so he can go to college. I’ll fucking kill Balthazar if he messes up Castiel’s chance to succeed over this bullshit._

   That daze stuck with him the rest of the day, but he taught through it. It felt like an out of body experience. He was speaking and responding when spoken to, but it wasn’t him. He was running on autopilot while his thoughts were consumed with the boy he was beginning to believe he would never see again.

   It was especially hard during his fourth-period class. His eyes kept wandering over to Castiel’s empty seat next to Anna. It was hard for him to look elsewhere. As he waited for the class to end, he did have a thought. It probably wasn’t ethical, but Anna was supposedly Cas’s best friend. There was a good chance that she might tell him where Cas was. Once the bell rang and the students stood up, he asked Anna to see him before she left.

   When she walked up, red hair bobbing in her ponytail, she smiled. “What’s up?”

   “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I got a notice that Castiel has been withdrawn. Do you know why or where he’s going now?”

   She took a breath like it was going to be a long story. “Well, he’s in Argentina now.”

   That was definitely not what Dean had expected to hear. “What? I thought he didn’t want to go to Argentina.”

   Anna seemed surprised by the fact that he knew that, but brushed it off and continued with her story. “Yeah, he didn’t, but when his uncle got arrested…”

   “Wait. Balthazar got arrested? For what? When?”

   Once again, Anna noticed him having information she hadn’t provided. It wasn’t as easy to let go the second time around, but she answered him anyway. “Night of the Spring Festival. Something to do with drugs. Intent to sell. Possession...something about in the presence of a minor or something. I don’t really know. All I know is that Cas was the one who got him arrested. I don’t know if something happened with Zar or what, but he said people were liars and that there wasn’t anything here for him anymore. So, he went to be with his parents and is doing some homeschool program.”

   Dean hung his head. Castiel most likely knew about what had transpired between Balthazar and him. Getting his uncle arrested seemed extreme, but considering Balthazar was planning on sending Dean to prison first, he didn’t have any pity.

   “Mr. Winchester, I need to get to my next class.”

   He lifted his head and nodded. “Of course. I just wanted to know he was okay. Thanks, Anna.”

   “No problem.” She started to turn away, but hesitated a moment, before looking back at Dean. “Do you want me to tell him you said hi or something when I talk to him tonight?”

   A thousand possibilities ran through his head, most of which he couldn’t admit to Anna. _I’m sorry. I miss you. I need you. There was nothing between me and Balthazar. I chose you over everything. You are the light in my world. Please come back and be with me. Love me._

   None of that mattered. Dean’s choice didn’t matter because Castiel had made his. Instead, he shook his head and smiled, though there was a sadness to it, “Nah. Just glad he’s alright.”

* * *

 

   Dean went through another week of feeling sorry for himself. He presented a put-together man while at the school, but once he walked through his apartment door, he would just fall apart all over again. He never expected to miss someone so badly, as if every fiber of his being was being ripped from his body, his soul calling out for someone who wasn’t there. There was a hole in him that he didn’t think would ever be filled. He felt broken.

   By Friday, he was finally beginning to accept that Castiel wasn’t coming back. Sitting around and being upset had never been Dean’s style before. Going out and screwing a bunch of people usually did the trick, but the thought just made him feel sick. After deciding he didn’t want life to pass him by, he surprised everyone by agreeing to go bowling with them on Saturday.

   It was the same group as at Benny’s barbeque. He was able to find it inside himself to be happy for his friends, even if their blossoming relationships reminded him how miserably alone he felt without Cas. They drank beer, ate nachos and bar fries, and bowled horribly, but Dean had laughed more during that time at the bowling alley than he had the whole previous two weeks. It felt nice.

   When he got home that night, Dean felt...better. He was still upset, sad, angry, and alone, but it didn’t feel as bad. It was going to be tough and he might never stop thinking about Castiel completely, but he knew now he was able to rejoin the land of the living and actually have fun again. His support group had actually gotten larger and Dean really liked the new additions. He was going to be okay.

   He forced himself to find the joy in teaching again. Without Castiel there to distract him, he was really taking a look at the talent of some his students and thinking about how he could best help them to use that. Their final project was due in a few weeks, so he stressed that with them, as well. A few had already turned in their papers through his school email address and Pam had been right when she said they were fun to read.

   Meanwhile, Dean also made an effort to spend more time with his friends and Sam. He didn’t go out to the clubs anymore at all. It crossed his mind a couple times, but he just didn’t want to go back to that lifestyle. Being with Cas had shown him something so much better. Instead, he joined everyone for trivia night at their favorite bar, met up to play pool or go bowling. Even movie nights became a thing again.

   For the first time since meeting Castiel, Dean didn’t feel like he was two people anymore. He was becoming his old self again, but a better version. He was a man with a vision for his students, love for his friends and family, and a respect for himself that he’d never had before. Knowing he was worth more than sex had changed him in a big way.

   Dean was still broken, but pieces were being put back together.


	9. I Need You

   Things continued to go well as school went on. Dean had occasional setbacks, moments where missing Castiel felt like it was too much to handle, but he strived to never let such things deter him for long. One day in particular though was hard to get over, the fourth of May. It was a day he and his nerdy friends usually celebrated, but knowing it was Castiel’s birthday was salt in a still-raw wound. He had wanted to plan something special for the day, for Cas, but now, he didn’t get to. He couldn’t even just wish Castiel a happy birthday. That was hard to accept.

   Since the fourth was a Friday, Sam, Charlie, Gilda, Dean, and Benny decided to have a _Star Wars_ marathon on Saturday at Charlie’s. Dean was enjoying the movies and chit chat as much as he could, but the extension of the celebration of the fourth just keep bringing his mind back to Cas. When they started the third movie, Dean vowed to himself that he was going to pay attention to every word and enjoy the movie. No more letting the ghost of someone who’d given up on him fuck up his night.

   His plan actually worked. Dean started getting into it and was able to banter a little more with his friends. He started eating more of the popcorn and drinking more of his beer. It was like settling comfortably into his own skin again.

   The movie had to be paused about halfway through when there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at the door and then around at each other, wondering who in the world it could be since most everyone they hung out with was already there. Charlie got up and pulled open the door. “Welcome to Charlie’s House of Star Wars,” she said with a flourished bow to the person on the other side. “How may I help you?”

   “Um, is Dean here?”

   Dean instantly knew the voice. No amount of time would ever erase it from his mind. He was up out of his seat and to the door before Charlie could barely get out of the way. “Cas?”

   Castiel was there on the walkway, looking amazing and even more tan than usual in a vintage style light blue t-shirt and faded jeans. His hair was longer than Dean remembered, but just as messy.

   Dean could hardly believe his eyes. It was a vision he’d been yearning for for so long. It didn’t seem possible that Cas was there, standing in front of him, cute as ever. All Dean wanted to do was grab him and hold him tight, but he reined himself in. It wasn’t because his friends were there, but because he didn’t know if Cas would let him. As far as he knew, they were no longer a couple. It probably wasn’t okay to bear-hug the person who dumped you.

   “Cas, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Argentina?”

   “I was.” He spared a quick glance past Dean before asking, “Is there someplace we can talk?”

   Naturally, in front of his friend group was not the best place for what would most likely be an involved conversation. “Yeah. My place. Come on.” He started to step out the door, but caught Sam’s glare who had stood up to see who was at the door.

   “Dean…” Sam was furious. It was visible in every tensed muscle of his body and the ticking of his jaw.

   “Sam, not now!” Without waiting for another warning from his brother, he closed the door and followed Castiel to his apartment. He unlocked the door and waved Cas in.

   When Castiel walked in, he took a quick look around, remembering every little nuance. Nothing much had changed. He sat down on the end of the couch where he’d done his homework. The couch was so comfortable and he sank into it, sighing contently.

   Dean closed the door and watched Cas take his seat. He looked so at home and perfect in his spot that it was hard to believe he hadn’t been there in over a month. It felt right to just see him there. He didn’t know what this conversation was going to be about, but he knew no matter the outcome, it was going to be hard to let Cas walk back out the door when all was said and done.

   “I missed this,” Cas sighed from his comfy spot on the couch.

   “I missed you.” Dean didn’t move away from the door. He was too scared that he wouldn’t be able to get close to Cas, looking so much like he did before, without grabbing a hold of him. His fingertips were practically tingling as it was.

   Cas looked up, expression serious. “I missed you, too.” He motioned to the other end of the couch. “Dean, will you please sit down? You’re making me nervous standing over there like that.”

   He was hesitant, but took the seat at the other end, and turned to face Cas. His hands he kept laced together in his lap. It seemed safer. Once he sat, he didn’t say anything. This was Castiel’s conversation to run.

   “My parents said I could come up for a week so I could spend my birthday with Anna. They actually sent me without a chaperone. I think it might be a test run to see how I do on my own.”

   “I guess I should say, ‘Happy Belated Birthday.’ Sorry, I don’t have a gift.” It was difficult to hide the bitterness in his voice.

   “I wouldn’t expect you to, Dean. I know I ended things between us...”

   “Yeah, thanks for the memo on that, by the way,” he interjected. Not letting the hurt and pain he felt color his words was impossible. He’d pushed it down for too long. “Glad running away worked out so well for you, but I was left completely lost and confused. I told you I wouldn’t let you go until you asked me to. I didn’t hear you ask.”

   Castiel sat forward, ready to say what had prompted him to leave in the first place. “Oh, really? I saw you kissing Zar!” His voice was raised with the anger he was feeling. “Was I supposed to be totally fine with my boyfriend and my uncle making out? My boyfriend who said he only wanted me? What did you even need me for when you were hooking up with other people?”

   “He kissed me!” Dean exclaimed, matching Castiel’s volume. “So, yeah, that did happen, but, Cas, I wish you would have stayed longer. You would have seen me push him away. He wanted me to exchange sex in order for him to keep quiet about me and you being together.”

   Momentarily shocked into silence, Cas sat back in his seat, like the new information pushed him there, eyes widened in disbelief. “What? That can’t be true. How would he have known?”

   “He was at the club the night I picked you up. He recognized me because…” Dean took a deep breath. It was the last thing he ever wanted to admit, but he needed Cas to know. “Because we’d hooked up before at a club one night and he was wanting to do it again. I didn’t know anything about him, Cas. I swear. I had no idea he was your uncle then. It was before you and I even got together.”

   Despite his big admission, Cas was still stuck on one fact and he was furious over it. “He fucking knew! He knew I was with you and didn’t even give a thought to how I would feel about that. He knowingly made out with the guy I was seeing.” He rose from the couch, beginning to pace. “Fucking asshole! I’m even happier that I turned that fuckwad in. He deserved it.” He paused for a moment and then looked down at Dean. “Wait. He was going to tell if you didn’t have sex with him? And you told him no? Weren’t you worried about your job, about what people would think, about getting arrested?”

   Dean nodded. “Yeah, I worried about all those things, but I wanted you, to do right by you. I wanted to believe that even if I lost everything, I’d still have you in the end. Obviously, I realized after the fact that I was wrong. You weren’t there.”

   Those words broke Castiel’s heart. Dean wasn’t just risking everything, he was going to give it all up, face severe consequences, all for him. He repaid that loyalty by doubting him, cutting off contact with him, and running as far away as he could get. He fell back into his seat on the couch, sad eyes never leaving Dean’s face. “Dean, I’m...I’m so sorry.”

   Dean sighed. “Cas, why are you here now?” He needed to know. Looking at him across the couch, seeing his perfectly lush lips and mussed hair, hearing his sexy voice, it was killing him. It was everything he’d spent the last month dreaming about and he was right there. Not being able to pull Cas into his lap was painful.

   “I was here and...I needed to know why you did what you did. I’m sorry that I never talked to you about it before. I was so mad and hurt and every single doubt I had ever had, about being too young, about not being enough for you, was all I could think about. I just needed to know why I wasn’t enough.” Cas dropped his head as tears began to fall.

   “You were always enough, more than enough. You were everything. I just needed you.” Dean was worried he was going to have to sit on his hands to keep from reaching out. “Do you want to be with me?”

   Wiping his tears, he said, “I...there’s a lot I didn’t know. I have a lot to think about. You once said this was a bad situation. I’m not so sure that you were wrong.”

   “Cas…”

   “I should go now.”

   When Cas stood up, Dean went into panic mode, jumping up to stop him. “What? No! Cas, you just got here. Please, stay! Talk to me. Please! I’ve missed you so much.” Not holding Castiel was no longer an option. He dropped to his knees in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist. With his cheek pressed to Castiel’s stomach, he begged. “Please don’t do this again. Don’t go.” It was pathetic and weak, but he’d been without Cas for so long. He didn’t want to do it anymore.

   “Dean, I fucked up royally and I need to think about somethings first. I owe you that. I’m going to come back and I’ll know. You just...need to let me go for now.”

   The irony of the words pulled a harsh laugh from Dean as he released his hold and stood, wiping away his own tears. “Now you ask to be let go. All I’ve been trying to do is let you go. If that’s really what you want, then you shouldn’t have come back.” It was a low blow and hit like it should have. Dean wanted Castiel with him, but getting pulled through the ringer and jerked around was more than he could deal with.

   The words made Cas cringe, but he didn’t know what else to say. “I’m going to come back.”

   “When? A week from now? Another month?” Dean had crossed the room and had his hand on the doorknob. Wet streaks continued down his face, but he didn’t care. It was the same pain all over again caused by the same person. That person, Cas, should see what he was doing to him.

   “Tomorrow. I’ll be here tomorrow.” He stepped over in front of Dean and lifted a palm to cup his cheek, thumbing away a tear as he held his gaze. “I promise.” His eyes dropped from Dean’s to his lips and back up, wanting to seal that promise with a kiss.

   Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t you dare kiss me, Castiel. Not unless you know you want to be with me.”

   Castiel let his hand fall and nodded.

   Dean opened the door and watched as Castiel left his apartment, walking away from him. It felt like his heart was breaking all over again. Every step of progress he had made over the last month was completely erased.

   Charlie had her door open and when Castiel walked past it, she and Sam stepped out onto the walkway. Sam looked like he was ready to string Dean up, but Charlie just looked curious. Neither said anything though when they took in Dean’s red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained face.

   He didn’t say anything to them either. He just shut the door and went to lay in his bed to wait for the next day, the day that he would find out whether or not he would have Castiel or be back at square one in his fight to get over him. Nothing really mattered until then.

* * *

 

   Dean laid in his bed, zoning out. Sometimes he fell asleep for a little bit, but it never seemed like it was for long. At one point, he was woken up when Charlie climbed onto the bed next to him. It was upsetting as for a split-second he thought Cas must have come back. When he saw who it was, he sighed and pressed his face into his pillow.

   “Charlie, what do you want?” he asked, annoyance clear, even in his muffled voice.

   “I want you to talk to me.”

   “About what?”

   “About your visitor, who according to Sam is not named Casey, but a student named Castiel.”

   Pulling his face from the pillow, he looked over at Charlie. He expected condemnation, but he only saw her waiting patiently. “Don’t you hate me?”

   Her face screwed up at that. “Hate you? Why would I hate you? You’re the best friend I’ve had in years.”

   Dean looked down at the dark blue sheet covering the bed. “Cas was sixteen when we...when we started seeing each other. He was in one of my classes. I tried. I tried not to give in to him, but I did anyway. Doesn’t that make me sick?”

   Charlie leaned up on her elbow, propping her head in her hand. “Not necessarily. I’m not saying it was a great idea, but I’m not going to hate you over it. I’m not going to lecture you over it either. I’m sure Sam will do that enough for everyone. I don’t really care about that though. I care about you and I have never seen you this upset. Well, aside from when you said Casey, Cas I guess, broke up with you. I’m guessing you haven’t been able to talk to anyone about this. Talk to me now. Start from the beginning and tell me what happened.”

   He’d kept his relationship with Cas hidden for so long, but he’d desperately wanted to talk to someone. Taking Charlie up on her offer, he started with the paper that he had brought Sam to read, the one she had read over his shoulder.

   She couldn’t pass up pointing out that he had been adamant about not fucking the kid who wrote it.

   “I didn’t plan on it. I was honestly upset that some kid was thinking of me like that. I wanted to just be a normal teacher. I hadn’t expected that kind of reaction from a high school student. It definitely threw me.”

   The story continued with his talking to Castiel and then the situation with Alfie. He didn’t admit it to Charlie, but that moment of Castiel kissing Alfie had taken a permanent spot in his spank bank. Alfie wasn’t really his type, but it was just the way Cas had taken control. He really liked that. It helped that the whole thing had been a performance for Dean’s benefit.

   Dean spoke about that first kiss and then finding Castiel in the club. The next part was all roses and sunshine as they learned each other and started growing close. Their time holed up together in his apartment had been the best days. It was all he wanted and no one else could take his previously wandering eye from Castiel.

   “I knew it was a bad idea to feel that way because he’s so young. Teens have fickle taste. What if he suddenly changed his mind?”

   “Is that what happened?” Charlie asked.

   “No. What happened was probably worse.” He told her about Balthazar and his deal and how Castiel had seen them kissing. That was the end of his perfect little fantasy. He talked about how Cas had somehow gotten Balthazar arrested and was sent to Argentina to be with his parents. Getting to that point was surprisingly easy. Talking about how he’d felt completely broken and lost afterwards was harder.

   Experiencing the same feelings now made everything so raw and hard to discuss without wetting his pillow with tears. Feeling like he’d lost a piece of himself when Cas left was completely new to him. He’d never developed a close romantic relationship with anyone. He admitted that he kind of wished it hadn’t happened.

   “Whoever said, ‘it’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all,’ was full of shit. ‘Ignorance is bliss,’ is a far better saying to go with.”

   Through it all, Charlie had remained encouraging, asking questions when she was curious. “Are you saying you loved and lost? You loved Cas?”

   Dean rolled onto his back and stared at the dark ceiling above him. “I think I could have loved him. I wanted to.” After a pause, he said softly, “Maybe I did and didn’t know it.”

   “So, what happened that he suddenly showed up at my door? You weren’t wrong about him not being hideous, by the way.”

   Dean smiled. “Yeah, he’s absolutely beautiful. I guess he probably tried my place, then went to yours. He’s in town to spend his birthday with his best friend. He said he needed to know why I had decided to kiss his uncle after I had said that he was the only one I wanted. I told him exactly what had happened and he said he had a lot to think about. I begged him not to leave like the pathetic little bitch I am. He left anyway. I don’t know if he still wants me or not. He said he would come back tomorrow. So, here I am. Waiting for tomorrow.”

   “You’re not pathetic, Dean. Someone you thought you’d never see again showed up out of the blue. Why wouldn’t you beg that person to stay?”

   “Charlie, if things are over...I’m gonna be right back where I was during Spring Break. I don’t want to be like that again.”

   Charlie scooted over and put an arm around Dean. It was most vulnerable she’d ever seen him be. “It won’t be like that again because now I know. I will be here to help you through it.”

   He hugged her back. “Thanks, Charlie.”

   “Very welcome, Winchester. Are you going to be okay?”

   He shrugged as well as he could laying on the bed. “Good as I can be until I see Cas.”

   “‘Kay. I have to get back to Gilda. Sam and Benny already went home. You can probably expect to hear from Sam tomorrow, too. I’ll be at my place though, so if I see him, I’ll try to stall him.” She leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Try to get some rest.”

   “Sure thing. ‘Night, Charlie.”

   “Goodnight.”

   He noticed that he did feel better after being able to talk to someone about everything that had happened. The teacher and student aspect of the relationship was set aside and he was able to speak freely without being judged. It was the first time he’d ever been able to do that. Reliving it all left him emotionally drained. Getting some rest like Charlie had said was easier than he had anticipated.

* * *

 

   When Dean woke a little before ten in the morning, he was surprised. He’d expected Sam to show up before now. Sam wasn’t the type of guy to be easily dissuaded when he was on a mission, but maybe Charlie had managed to run interference for him after all.

   As much as he wanted to stay in bed and pout about the fact that Castiel could be coming back to tell him it’s all too hard, Dean knew he couldn’t do that. He forced himself to get up and take a shower. Afterwards, he cleaned up around the apartment and changed the sheets on the bed. He didn’t think Cas would be staying the night, but if miracles happened, then he wanted clean sheets for him.

   Eventually, he ran out of things to clean and tried distracting himself with first a book and then a movie on TV. He was too antsy to devote much attention to anything though. He was just ready to see Cas and find out what was going to happen.

   By five o’clock, Dean had lost hope that Castiel was going to show. It made sense. _He ghosted me before. Why not do it again? At least the message will be clear as fuck this time._ He laid down on the couch and let the sadness wash over him. It was a constant companion these days.

   Forty minutes later, a soft knock on his door had him jumping up to answer it. He tried to calm himself a bit and not look like his whole day had been spent waiting for this moment. Opening the door, revealed the sun of his life on the other side. “Hey, Cas. Come on in.”

   Castiel stepped inside, but unlike last time, he didn’t sit down.

   Dean didn’t think that was a good sign. _He’s not getting comfortable. He’s not gonna stay long._ “You want to sit down?” he asked as he motioned to the couch.

   Cas shook his head. “No. I want you to sit down.”

    _Fuck!_ “Cas, if we’re done, just tell me. Don’t drag it out. Please.”

   Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him to the couch. “Will you please sit down?”

   The trivial touch had sent a spark through Dean. He’d missed Cas’s hands on him and even such a minor thing had easily reminded him of that. Reluctantly, Dean took a seat and leaned back to watch as Cas began to pace the floor.

   “I have so much to say and hope you’re gonna let me get through it.” He continued to walk slowly back and forth, not looking at Dean. “The night you were mad about the condoms, I told you that you had made an assumption and didn’t even let me explain. Then I turned around and did the same damn thing, only worse, because I didn’t confront you at all.” He stopped and faced Dean. “You were right when you said I ran away. I did. I just wanted to get away from how upset I was feeling. Dean, when I left the school after seeing you and Zar I had to stop and throw up. I was fucking distraught. So, yeah, I ran.”

   Castiel finally sat down on the couch. “You were sending me messages so I blocked you because I thought you were being insincere. That was the worst. All I wanted was to read the messages and believe them, but I refused to let myself do that. It was hard because I missed you so much, Dean. You don’t know how many times I almost called you. I just wanted to hear you, so I played the video I took of you after ziplining over and over and over. I looked at the pictures we’d taken together all the damn time.

   “Knowing that my own ignorance is the reason we weren’t together? It’s horrible. I hate that I did that to us because I loved being with you. It was the happiest I have ever been. You asked me if I want to be with you, but how could you want to be with me after how I treated you?”

   It felt a little like vindication that Castiel was understanding his part in what happened, but Dean just wanted to be happy again. “I have been fucking miserable without you. I don’t care what the reason was. I just want to be with you. You make me feel...like I’m worth something and like anything is possible. I want that back. I want you more than anything, Cas.”

   “I want to be back with you, too. More than anything.”

   Dean felt lightheaded at the admission. Cas wanted to be back with him. The next word had his hopes crashing back down again.

   “But…”

   His eyes closed and he cringed. _No! No buts! Let’s just be together and be happy! Don’t let something stupid ruin this._ Castiel’s light touch on his chin made him look up again.

   “I don’t want it to be like it was before. I don’t want you worrying about anything. I have spent the whole day making a case to my parents for why I should be allowed to stay at our house on my own. I’m seventeen. I’m a year away from being able to be on my own anyway. We finally agreed that if I keep my grades up through the online program they can monitor and as long as I Skype them at least once a week, then I can stay.

   "I know that doesn’t eliminate the problem of my age, but who needs to know? I can pass for eighteen. I proved that at the club.”

   Dean’s mouth was hanging slightly open. He’d expected the worst, but Cas was talking about a situation better than the best he could have hoped for. “Are...are you saying you’re going to stay here again? Cas, are we going to be together?” His heart was beating fast as he sat on the edge of the hope that he hadn’t misunderstood.

   “Taking away some of the worry you had is the only way I could think of to even start making up for what I put you through. So, yeah. I’m gonna stay and finish up my schooling from home and be with you every moment I can...if that’s okay with you.”

   “Jesus! Of course that’s okay with me. Come here.” He reached across the couch and finally pulled Cas over to straddle his lap. His arm tightened around his middle as he pressed himself to Castiel’s chest, breathing in the scent he’d come to know and love. Feeling Cas squeezing tight around his neck, head resting on top of his was pure bliss. The emotions that had been choking him finally felt like they were being pulled from his body, but tears fell all the same as his happiness threatened to consume him. “Baby, I don’t care about anything else. I don’t. I don’t care about what happened before. I don’t care about what anyone else thinks. This right here is all I need. I need you, Cas. Nothing else matters when I have you.”

   “I need you, too.” Cas sniffled as he dealt with his own happy tears. “I know you don’t care, but I do. I’m gonna make sure this time is different. I’m going to take care of you.” When Dean lifted his head to look up, Castiel didn’t ask permission. He pressed his lips to Dean’s, desperate to know the taste of him again.

   The feel of Castiel’s kiss sent Dean’s heart soaring. He’d begun to think that Cas couldn’t possibly have kissed as well as he remembered, but when his lips parted and Cas licked into his mouth, the truth was there. The way his tongue moved in Dean’s mouth, caressed his own, it was perfect. The thing he liked most though was the familiarity. It was home wrapped up in a kiss.

   Letting go of each other wasn’t an option now. Dean laid back on the couch, bringing Cas with him. Their kisses continued and while they were certainly passionate, neither man pushed it beyond that. Eventually, the kisses tapered off and the two lay on the couch, facing each other, basking in the sight of the one each had thought he’d lost.

   It was a tight fit, but neither were worried about that. In fact, it was comfortable enough that they fell asleep, wrapped tightly around each other. The emotional turmoil was over, but recovery was going to take time. Just being together was the start.

 


	10. No One Ever Tells On Teacher

   The pounding on the door had Dean jerking awake so quickly that he fell backwards off the couch. That was not at all how he had imagined waking up when he was drifting off with Cas for a well-deserved nap. “Ow,” he groaned from his new spot on the floor. The cute, sleepy face popping over the edge of the couch made him smile.

   “You okay, Dean?”

   “Better than ever.” He sat up to give Cas a quick kiss. They had a lot of kissing to make up for and Dean wasn’t going to miss any chances.

   “Dean! Open up! I need to talk to you!” Sam yelled from outside the door before pounding on it some more.

   “Fuck! He’s gonna have the whole apartment complex coming out to see what’s going on.” He pushed himself from the floor and Cas stood, as well. Dean put his hand up. “You don’t have to hide.”

   “Okay,” Cas said, already having realized that it would be superfluous. “I’m still gonna go pee because I need to. Is that okay?” Hints of the smirk Dean adored was playing at his lips.

   “Brat. Go on.” He watched Cas walk out of the room, thankful that he could now that Cas was back in his life. Then he turned to face the hurricane that he knew was waiting for him outside. He opened the door with a flourish. “Sammy! What a surprise!”

   The humor did not go over well. Sam didn’t look any less angry than he did the day before. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He shoved at Dean’s chest, pushing him back as he stepped inside, slamming the door behind him. ”I asked you for one thing, Dean. One. Don’t fuck the students. You gave me your word! It shouldn’t have been that difficult. They’re kids. What the fuck is the matter with you?” Sam shoved him again. It was the only thing he could do to keep from punching him. The brothers were pretty evenly matched when it came to blows so he really didn’t want to take it there, despite how badly he wanted to beat the shit out of Dean.

   Dean held his hands up in surrender. “I have asked myself that a thousand times, Sam. I really have.” He didn’t think it would help, but he had to add, “You’re making it sound like this was the same as when I was a professor. It wasn’t multiple students. It was just one.”

   Sam looked like he was either incredulous or suffering a brain aneurysm. “That’s not the point, Dean! You broke the fucking law. And being in a position of authority over him makes it so much worse!”

   “He’s not in a position of authority over me anymore.”

   Sam spun to see Castiel standing at the entrance to the hallway. Looking back to Dean, he gestured to Cas. “Seriously? After everything, you thought having him here would be a good idea? It doesn’t matter if things are different now. What am I supposed to tell Jody, Dean? If she finds out about you two and realizes I knew about it and didn’t say anything, she’ll make sure we both get tossed out.”

   Crossing his arms and bracing his legs, Dean asked, “Are you going to say something about it?”

   With a defeated sigh, Sam finally broke from his aggressive demeanor. “Of course not. You’re my brother. I can’t be okay with this though. What you were doing at the university was bad enough, but sixteen is illegal.”

   “Actually,” Cas piped up, “the age of consent in thirty-two states is sixteen. Seven others list it at seventeen, which I am now, by the way. Only eleven states out of fifty list eighteen as the age of consent.”

   Speaking to Cas, Sam said, “It’s great that you’ve done your homework, but other states have no bearing on this one, which happens to be one of those eleven states. How about you keep your useless information to yourself and let the grownups talk?”

   “Hey!” Dean snapped. “Speak to my boyfriend like that again, Sammy, and I will put you through the floor!”

   “Boyfriend? Really? Well, I guess he is just a boy, so what else would you call him?” Sam sat down on the loveseat and sighed again as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’ve done a lot of stupid shit, Dean, but this is pretty much as bad as it gets. What am I supposed to do?”

   “I’m not going to tell you what to do this time. You do what you need to. Regardless, I’m gonna be with Cas.”

   Sam dropped his hand and looked up at Dean. His expression said that he wanted to understand, but just couldn’t. “I don’t get it. What is it you’re doing with him? You’re willing to go to jail for sex?”

   “You saw me, Sam! You were the one talking about how much I had changed. You were happy that I was with someone and not fucking around.”

   “Because I didn’t know you were with a student!”

   “Let it go. Just for a minute. When that wasn’t a factor, you were happy about the person I was becoming. You said you wanted to meet the person responsible for it. Here he is!” He pointed to Castiel. “All those changes in me you liked? He’s the reason for it. Yes, it’s not the best circumstances, but I’m better when I’m with him. You know that, Sammy! You saw it!  Admit it.” Dean was willing his brother to understand, even just a little.

   Sam was quiet for a long moment, staring at his hands clasped in front of him. He didn’t look up as he responded. “I do see the difference and I get that he’s the reason. If this is what you want, then fine.”

   The acceptance came so easily that Dean instantly became wary. It turned out, he was right to be.

   Looking up, Sam said, “When this year is up, I want you out of my school, Dean.”

   “What?” He knew his brother was mad, but he’d not expected to be told that. “Why?”

   “Because you gave me your word and you broke it. I don’t trust you.” He stood up and looked at Castiel. “You probably shouldn’t either.” Sam walked to the door leaving a stunned Dean behind. When he looked back at Dean, he was resolute. “This is not negotiable. You will get out. I would ask for your word, but what the fuck good would that be?” Not saying anything else, Sam walked out.

   Dean stared at the closed door, heart pounding.

   Castiel walked up and put his arms around Dean’s waist. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

   Hugging him tight, Dean said, “It’s fine. I knew I wasn’t going to get to have everything.” He kissed Castiel’s forehead. “I’ll figure something out.” Leaning Cas back to look at his face, he smiled softly. “I still have you, right?”

   He smiled back. “Yes. I’ll never make the same mistake twice. I promise you. You’re stuck with me.”

   “I’m set then. Everything else will fall into place eventually.” Realizing that it was actually past nine, he said, “Um, tomorrow’s one of the unused snow days, so I don’t have to work. Do you want to stay the night?”

   Cas chewed on his lip. “I want to. Is it okay if we don’t... _do_ anything though? At least for tonight?”

   Pulling him in close again, Dean said, “Of course, babe. I would never ask you to do anything you don’t want to do. I know we’re kinda jumping back into this, but that doesn’t mean jumping into bed, okay?”

   Nodding, Castiel squeezed him back. “Thank you, Dean. So, now what?”

   Dean let him go, but took Cas’s hand leading him back to the couch. He pulled him down next to him rather than in his lap. “Now, I want to hear everything. When did you get to Argentina? What did you do while you were there? What is this online school program? Have you checked to make sure a diploma from there will be accepted by colleges? Are you still able to apply for scholarships?”

   Cas had to put his hand over Dean’s mouth as he chuckled. “Calm down, Dean. One thing at a time.” Lowering his hand, he said, “Had to wait until the cops cleared out, so I left the Sunday after the festival. My parents and I vetted a few online programs and decided on this one because it’s not quite as structured, but very respected, and offered classes that were close enough to what I was taking that I was able to transfer the majority of my credits. If I do well enough, I can even take a couple college level classes next year that would put me ahead on my prerequisites. They have a dedicated counseling staff, just like a physical high school, that will work with me on choosing potential colleges, preparing college applications, and applying for scholarships. There are virtual classes that I have to attend on occasion and teachers that I check in with, but otherwise, it’s so laid back. I’m already ahead on most things.

   “Which is your answer to what I did in Argentina. I did schoolwork. There’s a not a lot of fun to be had where we were, so when I wasn’t missing you or hating you, I studied, did worksheets. That kind of thing.”

   Dean sat back in the seat with a frustrated groan. “I should have never even let him get close enough to touch me. Then, this never would have happened.”

   “Honestly, Zar is a dick. If this hadn’t happened, you would be the one waiting on a trial instead of him. So, as much as it sucked, maybe it needed to happen. Ya know, the whole thing of sometimes things break so they can be put back together stronger?”

   He’d never really thought of it like that. Cas made a really good point though. “Huh. You’re right. You’re back and you’re with me. You’re not my student.”

   “Zar has his own issues to deal with so he’s not a threat. I can see you more often. You don’t have to hide me. I don’t know, Dean. Seems like we may have come out ahead on this one.”

   “I think you’re right, babe.” Something Castiel said started to swim in his mind. “Hmmm…”

   “What?”

   “Stay here.” Dean stood from the couch and went out the apartment door, leaving Cas wondering what was going on. In a short moment, he was coming back in, hauling Charlie by the wrist behind him.

   “Jesus, Dean! I was fucking eating, ya know!” The half-eaten egg roll in her hand was proof of that. Then she saw Castiel on the couch, “Oh. Hi!”

   Dean proceeded with the introduction. “Castiel, this is Charlie. She’s my best friend. Charlie, this is Cas...my boyfriend.”

   Castiel stood up to shake her hand, but she wasn’t having it at all.

   Charlie immediately grabbed him up in a hug, careful to keep her egg roll off of him. “Oh my god! So, you guys are back together!”

   When she let go, Dean stepped beside him and wrapped an arm around him. “Yeah. I know this isn’t perfect, but you were the first person to know everything else, so I wanted you to know this. You are my best friend after all.”

   She waved her hands, making an apologetic face when a piece of cabbage fell out of her egg roll. “So what if it isn’t perfect? Nothing ever is. Cas, I don’t know you, and that will change, by the way, but, Dean, I know you. You have changed so much for the better in the past couple months. You’re still you, but you’ve been a better friend since leaving the university. Ending up at the high school was the best thing to ever happen to you.”

   Dean grimaced. “Yeah, it’s a shame I’m not going to get to stay there.”

   “What?” Charlie looked shocked. “Did they say they’re not having you back? Or did someone find out? What happened?”

   “Sam happened. He said he doesn’t want me there.”

   She seemed skeptical. “Are you sure? I find it hard to believe. Cas isn’t a student at the school anymore. You’re not pursuing any other students.”

   “To be fair, I never pursued this one,” Dean said as he sat down on the couch, pulling Castiel into his lap. “Even tried to make him stop.”

   “What can I say? I know what I want.” Cas gave a quick kiss to Dean’s lips.

   “Ugh! You’re so adorable. Maybe you can finally give Benny and Andrea a run for their money.”

   “Don’t act like you and Gilda aren’t just as bad!” Dean scolded.

   “Whatever. I’ll try to talk to Sam. For now, I’m going back to dinner. Nice to officially meet you, Cas. Keep Dean in line.”

   “I’ll do my best.”

   Charlie took a bite of her egg roll and saluted the guys before heading back to her apartment.

   “How exactly do you plan to keep me in line, brat?” Dean asked the cute boy in his lap.

   Cas made a noncommittal sound and shrugged. “Pretty sure if I wiggle my ass right I can get you to follow it.”

   Groaning, Dean said, “I’m a good man, but don’t tease me, Cas.” His smile was proof that he was joking. He did push Castiel to the couch though. “That egg roll looked amazing. Want some Chinese?”

   “Yes, please.” He got up and picked up the piece of cabbage from the carpet. “Eating this off the floor does not sound appetizing, so some of our own would be good.” He tossed it into the garbage as Dean laughed in agreement before calling for food.

   Climbing into bed with Castiel that night was the best feeling in the world. While he usually fell asleep quickly with Cas warmly snuggled against him, Dean stayed awake for a long time, enjoying the feel of being together and gathering his thoughts. His whole day didn’t seem real. He’d given up hope and then Cas showed up and they’d fallen back together like they were never apart. It was so seamless that it was a little scary. Things normally didn’t work out like that for Dean.

   He supposed that Sam’s demand was a bit of a downside. Working at the high school had been fun and challenging in a good way. The kids were so bright and helping them towards their own goals gave him a feeling of accomplishment. He had hoped the administration would let him come back the next year so he could see what it was like from beginning to end. Now, it didn’t matter if they did. Dean would have to turn down the offer.

   While he brushed off the issue for Castiel’s sake, finding a new job was a nerve-wracking situation. There were other high schools in the surrounding area, but getting a chance to get on at any like he did at his current one was slim. Whether or not Sam would throw a fit about him going from one high school to another remained to be seen, as well. It didn’t leave him with many options.

   Dean knew most people in his situation would chase the jobs, had even assumed it might be something he would have to do. Leaving Cas behind was not an option for him now though. For the first time ever, he was considering something he never had - giving up teaching.

    _What the fuck would I do though?_

   There were jobs around teaching. Tutoring was a possibility. He also knew some of his university students paid people to proofread and edit their work. He could put up a flyer at the university offering to do that. Between that and maybe getting on Craigslist to do various odd and ends that people needed, it was possible he could financially survive. Moving from his comfy one-bedroom apartment to a cheaper studio would help, as well.

   All of this was just until Castiel graduated. Once he decided where he wanted to go, Dean would happily pack everything up and move wherever Cas wanted, hopefully finding teaching work somewhere nearby.

   Four weeks wasn’t a lot of time to come up with and implement a brand new life plan, but Dean was determined to make it work. He had to. The reason was asleep next to him, looking like an angel in the bit of moonlight that was peeking through the curtains. As long as he got to lay down next to him every night, what he had to do during the day didn’t matter. Everything really would be fine.

* * *

 

   Waking up to gentle kisses peppering his face was going on his list of favorite ways to greet the morning. Without opening his eyes, he smiled and rolled to his side to snuggle up to Castiel. Sighing contently, he said, “I missed you so fucking much.”

   With Dean’s face now against his chest, Cas could only kiss the top of his head. “I missed you, too. Missed this, waking up with you.” He took a moment to run his hand through Dean’s hair before he spoke again. “Dean, do you think you’ll get tired of me?”

   Dean pulled back and looked at Cas like he was possibly crazy. “Are you kidding me? Never. Why do you ask?”

   “I have a lot more freedom now to be where I want. Where I want to be tends to be where you are, but I don’t want to be around too much, ya know? I don’t want to be around you so much that you get sick of seeing me.”

   Dean couldn’t stop the laughter from coming out as he fell back onto his pillow. When he saw Cas’s humorless expression, he got himself back under control, but still smiled as he propped himself back up on his elbow. “I will _never_ get sick of seeing your beautiful face. Ever. You are always welcome and wanted here. Got it?”

   Appeased, Cas smiled and nodded. “So, what do you want to do today?”

   “You.” The word was out before he could stop it and he cringed. “Sorry. Automatic response. I didn’t mean it.”

   “Didn’t mean it? So, you don’t want to do me?”

   “No, I mean, of course I do, but, it’s just...I…” Seeing Cas’s teasing grin, Dean pushed him over. “You’re a brat. I’m gonna go shower.”

   “I thought we showered together,” Cas playfully added as he watched Dean get out of bed.

   “I have an iron will, Cas, but your naked body would break it. Better to stay where you are.” He shot Castiel a wink and closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

 

   The pair ended up having a pretty eventful day. They went to places just because they could. They visited the zoo and then went to an arcade inside the mall. They killed time there until time for the movie they decided to see. With Castiel no longer being a student and no proof that they were anything more than friends, it didn’t matter if anyone saw them out. As for the theater though, there was definitely some kissing between them, but in the darkness of the back row, they were well hidden just in case.

   Afterwards, Castiel directed Dean to his house. Well, it was his parents’ place, but he was the only one currently living there.

   Dean was impressed by the ranch-style home. It had a two car garage and the inside of the place was immaculate. The occasional misplaced item was the only thing that pointed to anyone even living there. “Does someone come in to clean?”

   “While we were away, someone came to dust and air the place out, but now that I’m back, it’s up to me. I’m fairly neat, so it’s easier just to keep it clean as I go. Come on. Wanna show you something.” He motioned for Dean to follow and headed down a hallway. He stopped to open a door on the left side and stepped in.

   Following, Dean realized this was Castiel’s room. Like the rest of the house, it was neat and tidy. A full-sized bed was in the opposite corner from the door and a desk was to the left as soon as he came in. There were a few inspirational posters hung up and photos decorated the wall above his desk. Most were of Cas and Anna, but Dean spotted one where Castiel was standing between an older couple. “This your folks?” he asked, tapping the photo.

   “Yep. That was July last year, just before they left.” Cas sat down on the edge of his bed.

   “Wow. They’ve been gone a while. When will they come back?”

   “When they’re done or the money runs out. Tends to be how it goes in the world of archeology. It doesn’t bother me though. When I was younger, I always had one of them around. They’d never take on projects together. I’m glad they can now. It’s how they met and fell in love. I still get to talk to them on Skype and stuff, so it’s okay.”

   Dean nodded in understanding and turned back to look at all the pics.

   “So...this is my bed.”

   The comment had Dean turning back with a grin. “Yeah, Cas. I noticed.” He’d been trying not to.

   “I got off a lot in this bed while thinking about you.”

   With a sound some where between annoyance and pain, Dean closed his eyes. “Cas.” He opened his eyes to meet Castiel’s. “I’ll do whatever you want, but I’m gonna ask you to stop saying things like that and like you did this morning. You are the very definition of temptation. You have been since I first looked at you. I will never ever make you do something you don’t want to do, but I’m asking you to have some mercy. Please.”

   Castiel laughed, but understood. He stood from the bed and approached Dean. “I know, but you’re pretty damn tempting, too, Dean. I was nervous about this, but being with you is the easiest thing.” He grabbed a belt loop on either side of Dean’s waist and started walking backwards to the bed, pulling him along. “I’m not saying we shouldn’t take our time, but when you look so good it’s hard not to want to suck your cock.” The back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down, putting his face directly in front of Dean’s crotch. Looking up with those blue eyes begging, he asked, “May I?”

   The first time around Dean had not been able to say no. Some things never changed. His eyes clouded over and he felt himself beginning to get hard in his jeans. His voice didn’t seem to work, so he only managed to nod in response.

   The agreement was all Cas needed to start tugging on the button of the jeans and working the zipper. By the time he had the pants pushed to Dean’s thighs, he found Dean was fully hard. Cas mouthed at the erection hidden behind the material of Dean’s steel gray boxer briefs. “Stupid to think I could wait,” he mumbled.

   Dean watched Castiel with lust-glazed eyes, his heart skipping a beat every time Cas looked up at him. He’d gotten himself off in the shower that morning, had to thanks to Cas’s teasing, but this was so much better. When Castiel pushed his briefs down with his jeans and took him in his mouth, Dean was ready to blow right then. It was only through sheer willpower that he wasn’t coming in Cas’s oh-so-sweet mouth.

   They’d done this enough that Castiel knew exactly what things turned Dean on, what pushed him towards the edge. He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of the dick while his eyes were locked on Dean’s. It drove the man crazy when he did that. While he used one hand to keep the heavy cock at the perfect angle, the other slipped between his legs to fondle his balls. It wasn’t his main reason for doing so though. As he sank down, two fingers slipped back to press against the sensitive perineum.

   Dean had to jerk back because his instinct was to fall forward, but he didn’t think impaling Cas through the throat would have been appreciated. However, judging from Castiel’s unhappy expression, Dean could tell he wasn’t pleased about losing his hold. “Let me lay down. I can move too much right now and I don’t want to hurt you.”

   The pouty expression on Cas instantly changed. “I finally get my teacher in my bed. Dream come true!” He stood up, letting Dean get laid out on the bed. Once he was, Castiel climbed over him, kissing him like his life depended on it.

   Dean’s arms tightened around Castiel as their mouths melded together. They’d been doing a lot of kissing since Cas came back, but just as before, Dean knew he’d never get enough. Pain ended the kiss abruptly as Dean hissed. “Ow, ow, ow! Zipper!”

   Cas immediately shifted, lifting his hips from where he’d been grinding on Dean’s exposed erection. “Fuck! Sorry! Are you okay?”

   Breathing again, he said, “Mostly. Think you should kiss it and make it better.” His smartass smile got him slapped on the shoulder, but Cas moved down all the same.

   Like this, Cas was able to lean on his hips to keep Dean from moving while he continued his expert-level blow job. Once he got really into it and began to suck Dean down deeper and deeper, nothing he did could stop Dean’s hips from twitching.

   “Fuck, Cas!” His hands gripped Castiel’s hair, encouraging a faster pace. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to that delicious release. As soon as Castiel’s fingers once again hit that special spot right below his sack, cum came shooting out of him and down Cas’s throat.

   Cas drank it all down and kept sucking until Dean pushed his head away, too sensitive to continue. He scooted up Dean’s side, wrapping an arm around him and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “That was fucking amazing, Dean. Thank you.”

   Barely able to function, Dean attempted to turn his head to look at Cas, but the angle was wrong. He let his head drop back. “You’re thanking me? I didn’t do anything. That was all you! Thank _you_ for sucking my brain out through my dick. I don’t even know how to move right now. I don’t know if I just forgot how good you were or you became even better, but you’re the amazing one, babe.”

   “Yeah. I know. I was just being nice.”

   Dean burst out laughing. “You fucking cocky brat! Guess it’s why I love you though.” Realization of what he said hit him as soon as the words left his mouth. The ability to move came back to him very quickly as he jumped off the bed, Cas getting rolled ungracefully off him. “We should get to the store. Do you want me to…?” He gestured towards Castiel’s crotch while attempting to get his own pants situated.

   “Chill out. You don’t have to act like this over something said in jest. I’m not some clingy chick expecting a proposal. And, no, I’ll take a rain check. You can choke on me later.”

   Dean felt his heart rate calm. He should have known better. He wondered if Castiel would always be the one to handle their relationship better, escape to Argentina excluded. “Choke on you? I’m pretty sure I was to able handle you fucking my throat just fine, gorgeous.”

   “Maybe I’ve grown,” he smiled smugly before leading the way out of the room.


	11. Teach Me Love

   Tacos were the choice for dinner. Thankfully, the taco meat was easy to fix and Dean left it simmering while he reacquainted Cas with his oral skills. In his opinion, the taste of Cas’s cum was better than anything they could have decided on for dinner.

   Castiel disagreed, but admitted tacos were one of his weaknesses.

   After dinner, Dean tried everything in his power to get Castiel to stay, but he refused.

   “You have to get up early tomorrow. I don’t. I’m going to sleep in,” Cas reasoned.

   “I can be quiet in the morning. You’ll wake up after I’m long gone.”

   “At which point, I will have to go home and I’ll have no way of locking your apartment when I leave.” He held up a hand when Dean opened his mouth. “And don’t say you will leave me your key because then you won’t be able to get in when you get home. I promised Anna I would listen to her audition piece for the summer play when she gets home from school.”

   Dean looked extremely put out. “Will I be seeing you at all tomorrow?”

   “Of course. I will come by after that.”

   Pulling him close, faces inches apart, Dean softly asked, “Would you stay if I got you your own key?”

   Cas smiled and kissed Dean sweetly. “You would let me have a key already?”

   “I want you here. You’re part of home for me, Cas. You should have a key.”

   Thinking about it, he said, “Okay. I would really like that. I don’t guarantee I can or will stay all the time, but knowing I can lock up after you leave would keep me here more often during the week. Not tonight though.” He gave another kiss to a pouting Dean and then headed for the door, Dean right behind him.

   “See you tomorrow, brat.” One more kiss and then Castiel was heading out. Dean sighed as he stared at the closed door. He tried not to let it bother him too much. As soon as he left the school tomorrow, he’d head to the hardware store and have a key made just for Cas.

   For now, he decided to focus on making a few flyers to take up to the college next week. He’d offer his proofreading and editing services and post the flyers on a few of the bulletin boards around campus. He figured it would make sense to get the information out there as soon as possible. The sooner he could get extra money coming in, the better.

* * *

 

   It had taken a lot to get Dean back to being a beneficial teacher after Cas had left. Rediscovering his love of education had been what helped him. Now, not only did he still have that zest, but he also had his boyfriend. Dean was happy. That mood transferred to his students and conversations became lively. They had a lot more discussions rather than just writing. It was truly fun and Dean knew he was going to miss that the most.

   Unsurprisingly, Sam was avoiding him. The only time they saw each other was across the cafeteria. Sam had just nodded and walked on.

   Jody was at his side and noticed the odd interaction. It looked she may have said something to him about it, but they left the cafeteria before Sam responded.

   It bummed Dean out to have his little brother acting that way, but it wasn’t the first time. Whether or not he’d ever come around was something he couldn’t predict though. Sam might never be okay with the fact that he was with Cas.

   After stopping at the hardware store to get a key cut, Dean knew going home would mean doing nothing as he waited for Castiel. Not wanting to be the person whose life revolved around their significant other, he stopped at Charlie’s.

   Dean walked in just like he used to before. “‘Sup, Red?” He came to an abrupt halt when he saw Charlie sitting in the armchair, attempting to paint her toenails. “What are you doing?”

   “Painting my toenails. What does it look like? Don’t act like I never do anything girly.” She shot him a daring glance, then went back to her work.

   “Okay. Just saying, I have seen your bare feet a thousand times and not once have I seen nail polish on them.” He plopped down in the middle of the couch.

   “Shut up. You’re not the only one with insecurities, Dean. Sometimes I wanna look nice. The smoothies didn’t work out, way too gross. This is something new I’m trying.”

   “You do know that Gilda is already crazy about you, right? You don’t need to drink smoothies or paint your toenails to impress her.”

   Charlie closed the nail polish bottle and set it on the coffee table, careful to not touch her toes. “I know, but we met up at a coffee shop a couple days ago and when I got there she was talking to some girl about how cute her feet were. Cute feet, Dean!”

   Dean rolled his eyes. “So what? Who cares if that girl had cute feet? How about all the shit that girl was lacking? Did she have red hair? Ability to quote _Harry Potter_ and _Star Wars_ in the same conversation? Think she’s ever been on the dark web? I don’t who this chick was, but she ain’t got shit on you and Gilda knows that, too.”

   Charlie was truly touched. “Aww, Dean. I would hug you, but I already painted my toenails and I’m too scared to walk over there.”

   Chuckling, Dean stood up to go to her, giving her a hug. “You’re amazing. Never forget it.”

   “What about you?” she asked as he sat back down. “Why are you here instead of with lover boy?”

   “He had plans, but he’s coming by tonight.” He smiled, excited about what he was going to do. “I’m giving him a key.”

   “Wow! That’s fast,” she said.

   “Not really. If he never would have left, I probably would have given him one by now. Maybe. It’s just that he can stay during the week now, but I leave before he wakes up. If he leaves later, he’ll need a key to lock the door.” Curious, he asked, “Hey, have you had a chance to talk to Sam?”

   Charlie grimaced. “Yeah. I don’t know what to tell you. I have never seen him like this. I figured he would cool down and take it back. I mean, it’s your job. Surely, he wouldn’t do that to his own brother.” She shook her head, baffled. “He’s not going to back down this time. What are you going to do?”

   Dean sighed. He expected that Sam was not going to lie down on this one. “Made up some flyers to put up at the university to offer proofreading and editing services. Gonna do the same for tutoring. I looked up some information. I was thinking I could do it locally, but there are services you can sign up for online where you can tutor via Skype. We’ve got four high schools in the county, so I thought about seeing if any of the other three had openings. I don’t know if Sam would be okay with that or not. Figured it was better not to test it.”

   “You’re a teacher. You should be teaching.” Charlie stated. “Aren’t there other jobs somewhere?”

   “Somewhere, but I’m not leaving. When Cas graduates, then I will consider it.” Remembering what he’d thought about, he added, “Well, I may move to a smaller place. A studio would be cheaper so I could have more money to save.”

   “What? Then we won’t be apartment buddies anymore!” she whined.

   “Doesn’t mean we won’t be friends. Gotta do what I gotta do though.”

   “I suppose. Still not liking it.”

   He huffed a humorless laugh. “Yeah. Me neither. Blame Sammy.”

   “You better believe I will.”

   He didn’t think it would make a difference, but he knew Sam was definitely going to be getting an earful from Charlie next time they spoke. It was not something he envied.

* * *

 

   Cas showed up with burgers, fries, and soda for them both because he was a literal angel.

   They sat down on their respective ends of the couch, talking about their day while eating. Dean spoke about Sam, what Charlie had said, and his plan to put up flyers at the university. Castiel talked about how his own schooling that day went and how much fun he had with Anna.

   “She really does have a beautiful voice. She’s not gonna have any problem getting a part.” Cas paused and took a drink, clearing his voice before saying what he was nervous to admit. “I’m thinking about telling her...about us.” He looked up to gauge Dean’s reaction.

   Seeing Cas looking at him expectantly, he nodded, swallowing his bite of burger. “Okay.”

   “Okay? You don’t mind?”

   Ever since Charlie found out and he’d been able to talk openly to her, Dean had felt a huge weight lift off of him. Castiel should have that, too. “Of course. She’s your best friend, right?” When Cas nodded, he said, “Then you trust her. You should have someone to talk to. I know it was hard for me when I wasn’t able to explain to anyone what I was going through. I’m sure it wasn’t any easier for you. Talk to her.”

   “I’m glad you feel that way. She’s asked me questions about you before. I think she has her suspicions.”

   Dean remembered asking her about where Cas had gone. “I’m not surprised. Speaking of surprises that aren’t surprises at all, I have something for you.” He shifted so he could pull the key out of his pocket and handed it over.

   Castiel accepted and smiled as he looked it over. The key was black with a cute, cartoon bee on each side of the top. “You remembered that I like bees.”

   “I remember everything about you, babe.” Dean about lost his fries when Cas was suddenly in his lap for a kiss. He didn’t mind it one bit, though.

   “Thank you, Dean. I will take very good care of this.” He left the couch to go pull his keys out of his bag, adding Dean’s apartment key to the mix. “I love it.”

   “I assume since your bag is here, you’re staying tonight?”

   “Yep. I can’t tomorrow as the day after I have my morning class, but in general, I prefer to be here with you. Our house is just so big and I’m always alone there. I like it here. It’s smaller and feels more...lived in, I guess. Feels more real. Sometimes when I’m at my place, I feel like I’m walking through a house model rather than a home. It’s eerie.”

   “Anytime it gets ‘eerie,’ you can come straight over. I’ll never be upset about you being here.”

   “Good to know,” he grinned. “Hey, whenever you go to put up your flyers, can I come with you? I’ll grab some info about courses.”

   “Of course you can. Is it one of your choices?”

   “I haven’t decided, but maybe. I wouldn’t mind staying close. Is that okay?”

   Chuckling, Dean said, “Of course. Cas, when you start making decisions about where you want to go in life, don’t factor me in. Choose what you want. You’re still going to have me. Okay?”

   Cas still didn’t know how he ended up so lucky to have Dean back in his life after he screwed up so hugely, but he was endlessly thankful. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone better than Dean. “I’m gonna fall in love with you.” The words came out in his awed state and it took a moment for him to register that he had even said them. Once he realized, he waited for Dean to freak out.

   It didn’t happen. Dean was grinning like an idiot. It was pretty amazing to hear since he was getting surer by the day that he was falling for Cas, too. While the thought was somewhat terrifying for a man who thought he’d never settle, knowing Castiel was feeling the same way definitely helped. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

 

   The whole next morning was hard for Dean. His alarm was soft music that steadily grew louder. Years of using it had him pretty tuned to it, so he was able to wake up and turn it off before it got loud enough to wake Castiel. This meant getting to lay in bed and looking at his sleeping face. _You’re so fucking beautiful it hurts. So hard not to grab you up and kiss you until you can’t think straight._

   With a tired, longing sigh, Dean forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom. As he scrubbed himself down, he tried to focus on the things he wanted to cover that day and what he needed to get done. His mind kept drifting back to the boy in his bed and the things he wanted to do with him. Thankfully, getting off in the shower was easy clean up.

   He managed to get dressed without staring at Castiel’s sleeping form overly much. If Cas woke up, Dean didn’t want to seem like a creeper. A simple bowl of cereal and cup of coffee was breakfast.

   After going through his pre-leaving checklist, making sure he had his phone, wallet, keys, and bag, he quietly stepped back into his room. He really wanted to kiss Castiel goodbye, but he looked so peaceful. Dean didn’t want to wake him. There was also a possibility of Cas kissing him back when he woke up and if that happened, Dean would be late to school.

   He left the room and grabbed a pen and a post-it, scribbling out a note. _You look so cute when you’re asleep. See you soon._ He left it on the back of the door, afraid Cas wouldn’t see it if he left it in the bed. He left for work with a smile on his face.

   The school day had seemed especially long. There were classes to teach and the students' stories to grade. With it being a third of their grade, Dean was being as detailed as possible. These were also ranging from ten to twenty thousand words, so each one took up a lot of time. He stayed to work on them until the final bell of the day.

   Dean knew he was going to be seeing Cas after work, but he was still pleasantly surprised when he walked into his apartment to find his boyfriend was already there, reading a book on the couch. Dean’s smile lit up his whole face. “I think I could get used to coming home to find you here.”

   Cas rose from the couch to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck and give him a kiss. “I could get used to seeing you walk through the door. Thank you for my note, too.”

   “Very welcome.” Holding him close, Dean ducked his head down, placing kisses along Castiel’s neck that made him squirm and giggle. Content with the reaction, Dean placed one kiss on Cas’s nose and forced himself to let go. “I got a pretty demanding text message on my way home,” he began cryptically, heading into the kitchen.

   “Oh? Was it from Sam, demanding you return me to the playground from which you kidnapped me?”

   Dean laughed out loud. “Funny! No, it was actually from Charlie. She’s orchestrating a board game night for this Saturday. Her only reason is that she wants me to bring you over to meet everyone now that the cat’s out.” He took a sip from the water bottle he grabbed from the fridge. “I told her I would ask you. I don’t want you doing anything that you’re not ready for. I know you’ve only been a back a few days.”

   “Feels like I never left,” he murmured and Dean nodded in agreement. “If they’re okay with it, then yeah, I’m all for it. Will Sam be there?”

   Shaking his head, Dean said, “No, not this time. Maybe not ever. I really don’t know, but, for the sake of keeping the peace, it’ll be just Charlie, Benny, their girlfriends, and us.”

   Cas hung his head. “I am sorry about Sam getting so upset. You two were close.”

   Dean put his water bottle down and pulled Cas in for another hug. “It’s not your fault and don’t worry about my brother.” He sat down on the couch with Castiel next to him. “We once went five months without talking to each other after we got into an actual fistfight. Damn near beat the hell outta each other. Neither of us left that one looking decent. When we finally did start talking again, it was like it never happened.”

   “What were you all fighting about before?”

   “He made the mistake of taking my car without asking and brought her back with a scratch. We had it out over that and all kinds of shit came up between us. Sam ended up tackling me and it all went from bad to worse.” Dean shrugged. “It was just one of those things that happens between brothers sometimes.”

   “I used to want a brother. Now I’m thinking being an only child is not so bad.”

   “Just means you got spoiled. Got used to getting what you want,” Dean teased.

   “It has worked out for me,” Cas agreed, moving into Dean’s lap for kisses.

   When they weren’t attached to each other, the two managed to chat and cook some spaghetti together. It was a great evening, but neither were looking forward to Cas having to leave. He promised to be there the next day when Dean came home. Knowing there were less than twenty-four hours until then made the parting not so bad.

   Dean shut the door and leaned back against it. He’d often kidded his friends on their inability to say bye to whoever they were dating. Turns out, he was just as bad as they were. He knew that his feelings for Castiel were controlling him and getting stronger. Those feelings didn’t surprise him, but the fact that he was so accepting of them did. A few months before, the thought of only being with one person would have had him laughing. Cas had walked right up and fully somersaulted Dean’s world. He felt completely different, but he didn’t mind it.

   He cleaned up the apartment and then went to bed. Even though he always found it easier to sleep with Cas by his side, just having him around more kept Dean relaxed. This meant falling asleep was not something that took long anymore. Soon enough he was out, dreaming things he’d probably forget the next day.

   The feeling of the bed shifting pulled Dean from his sleep. He opened his eyes and could just make out the form of someone settling into bed next to him. “Cas?” he asked, sleepy voice a bit raspy.

   The form turned over. “Sorry,” Cas whispered. “I was trying not to wake you.”

   Dean yawned. “It’s okay, baby. What are you doing here? What about your class?”

   “I couldn’t sleep and it’s not like anyone is reporting where I am when I attend. Brought my laptop. I’ll attend from here.”

   “Okay.” Dean was happy about it, but the desire to fall back asleep was winning out over anything else. “Sleep for now.” He put an arm over Cas and pulled him closer like he always did. Noticing himself getting poked in the thigh, he let his hand run down Cas’s bare back and over his equally naked rear. He found himself a little more awake. “Cas, you’re naked...and hard.”

   “Like I said, couldn’t sleep.”

   Something about those words sounded like an invitation, but his brain was still moving too slow to be sure. As a way of checking, he used his fingers to spread Castiel’s cheeks, slipping one finger between them to stroke gently across his hole. “Really?” It was more of a question than just asking if he’d really had trouble sleeping.

   It was something Cas knew, too, when he answered with a needy, “Yes,” as he searched out Dean’s mouth in the darkness. Finding his lips, he kissed him with all the need and want he was feeling, welcoming Dean to take.

   If Dean wasn’t awake before, that kiss certainly did it. Within moments, he shed the boxers he was sleeping in and was on top of Castiel. Tilting his hips, their erections rubbed against each other, creating pleasurable friction as the kiss continued. Dean would have been fine to continue just as they were, but his boyfriend was not.

   Cas broke away from the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Dean sucking down his neck. “Dean, please! Need you inside me. Was fucking a toy and it wasn’t good enough. It wasn’t you.”

   Dean’s head jerked up at that admission. “You were using a toy? Bet that’s hot as fuck. I’d really like to see that someday, baby. Does that mean you’re already loose for me?”

   He nodded enthusiastically, hips bucking up against Dean.

   “Still gonna make sure.” Grabbing the lube out of his nightstand drawer, he slicked up a finger as Cas rolled over, presenting his ass to Dean. “Wow! You want this, huh?”

   “No. I need it. Need you to fuck me. Need to come with you inside me,” he whined, cheek pressed against the bed sheet.

   “Damn, Cas. You’re gonna kill me if you keep talking like that.” He found that Castiel hadn’t lied. His one finger slid in pretty easily and the second one was quickly added. It was enough for Dean to know that Cas would be able to take him. He’d have to ask about the size of the toy at some point. Dean knew it would be pointless to ask if Cas was sure about this. He’d never sounded so sure of anything. After slicking himself up, he took his cock in one hand and guided it until he was pressing into Cas’s warm hole.

   “Oh, fuck, Dean! I missed this,” Castiel moaned as Dean filled him up inch by inch.

   “So did I, baby. So did I.” The tight heat enveloping his cock was about to make his brain explode in pleasure. Nothing was ever going to come close as to how good sex with his boy felt. It didn’t matter who was topping. There was nothing better.

   While Cas could appreciate that Dean was being considerate by starting off slow, he was horny and desperate. He’d thought getting off with his dildo would have been good enough, but all he’d wanted was Dean. Now he was here and he needed more. “Dean, harder. Fuck me!”

   It sent a thrill through Dean to hear Cas demanding him to be rougher. Gripping his hips, he began to slam into Castiel as a brutal pace, pulling him back into each thrust. For a split-second, he wondered if he was being too rough, but the vulgar praises coming from Cas’s mouth knocked that thought away. He’d never heard Cas get so loud before either. If his bedroom wall hadn’t been on the outside corner of the building, he’d be having to apologize to the neighbors.

   “Oh god! Dean, yes! Holy shit! Fuck that tight ass, baby! Oh my god! So fucking good! Damn, I love that big cock!” Castiel couldn’t stop the litany of filth pouring from him. Everything felt so damn good and he had to tell Dean. He’d never been fucked this hard before and to say he liked it was an understatement. He could feel himself on the edge of coming and his moans and words grew louder.

   The sounds Castiel was making, the words he continued to spit out were pushing Dean straight towards a mind-numbing orgasm. His own sounds and praises began to bleed into Castiel’s. “So good, baby! So close! Gonna...gon…” He couldn’t finish the word as his cum began to fill Cas’s hole. The perfect feeling got even more intense as the inner walls tightened around him as Cas came on the bedsheet below him.

   With how loud they had been, their labored breathing barely seemed to break the quiet in the still darkness of the bedroom. It took Dean a long moment before he had the strength to pull out. All he wanted to do was fall down next to Cas, but he needed to pull the sheet out from under Cas before the mess soaked through to the fitted sheet below. He made quick work of the task and then pulled the comforter up over them, holding Cas close. With his breath back, he asked, “Baby, what the hell was that?”

   “Told you. Couldn’t sleep.” He yawned. “Goodnight, Dean.”

   Dean chuckled at the adorableness that was Cas. “Goodnight, baby.” While Castiel fell asleep quickly, Dean lay awake, waiting for his heart to stop thumping and wondering what god he needed to thank for the wonder of Castiel.

   After that night, Castiel decided the only time he needed to be at his house was when he was Skyping with his parents. He wasn’t always attached to Dean’s side. He still went out and did things with Anna, who was now aware of his relationship. Sometimes he would go out to the park and take photos. An interest in photography was the only thing he would ever thank Balthazar for.

   Every night though, when it was time to go to sleep, he was getting into bed with Dean. He didn’t want to be anywhere else.

* * *

 

   On Friday, Dean and Cas went up to the university. While Castiel went to the administration office, Dean started putting up flyers on the bulletin boards he knew of. It felt weird to be back on the campus, but one thing hadn’t changed. He was still getting plenty of looks. Before, if he noticed a new face looking his way, he’d be chatting that person up. Now, the lustful looks were easy to ignore.

   He got a text from Cas that he was done so Dean explained where he was. There were two more boards in the hall he was at and then he’d be done. The majority of the English and Literature classes were on this side of the building, so he’d saved it for last, hoping to avoid any former students. He almost managed it, too.

   As Dean was putting up the last flyer, he felt hands on his hips. His first assumption was Cas until he realized those hands were way too small. The next clue was the breasts pressing into his back. He quickly spun around to find Ruby, the dark-haired girl with her black baby doll tee and too-short red skirt, looking far more tempting than any girl should.

   “Heya, prof,” she said with a wicked smile.

   “Ruby.” Dean looked up and down the hall, wishing Cas was next to him already. Girls like Ruby didn’t give up easily. While he definitely still found her attractive to look at, he no longer felt that desire he had before. “How are you?”

   “Good.” She stepped closer. “I don’t guess I can call you professor anymore though, huh?”

   Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Nope. No longer employed by the university. You can just call me Dean.”

   “Well, Dean, guess this makes it easier for us to have a little fun. No one’s in your old office.” Another step and she was as close as she could get. “Wanna hear me begging for your cum again?”

   Thankfully, there was enough space behind Dean for him to step back so her body was no longer against his. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m taken.”

   “I won’t tell if you don’t. I can be real good for you.” She started to step forward again, but another voice halted her movement.

   “Don’t mind me. Just need to get something of mine off the board.” Castiel stepped between them, scanning the board.

   Dean was so relieved to see Castiel. The little act he had going on was amusing, as well.

   Cas looked all around Dean at the items on the board. “Where is it? Where is it?” Grabbing the front of Dean’s shirt, he said, “Oh, here it is.” He pulled hard and Dean easily fell into the kiss with a grin. The kiss was quick and with his hand still gripping Dean’s shirt, Cas turned to Ruby, eyes threatening. “This,” he shook Dean’s shirt, “is mine. Don’t touch what does not belong to you.”

   For a half a second, she looked surprised, but then she simply rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She turned and walked away, mumbling, “Fags,” under her breath.  

   When Castiel turned back, Dean didn’t hesitate. “I love you.” He wished he could have taken a photo of Cas’s face at that exact moment. The comically-wide eyes and shock were adorable.

   “What? Just like that?”

   “Not just like that, but, yeah, I wanted to tell you.” He wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders. “Come on. Let’s go.”

   Pulling out of reach, he said, “Wait. Don’t you want me to say it back to you?”

   “Only if you want to.”

   “Well, I do. I love you and I wanted to say it before, but I didn’t want to scare you away.” He stepped into Dean’s arms.

   “Baby, you’re stuck with me. That’s just how it is. Fun stuff, scary, stuff, all of it. I’m all in. There’s no scaring me away, not now.”

   Castiel couldn’t find words to say how it felt to know that, so he kissed Dean and hoped that the feeling translated. This was a big step for the both of them and Cas wished it was somewhere other than the university and perhaps not after Dean had just been hit on by some slag, but he was still ecstatic. Dean loved him. That was all that mattered.


	12. After-School Special

   On Saturday, Cas was feeling extremely nervous about meeting Dean’s friends. He’d always had the ability to get along with almost anyone. It’s part of what made him so successful at seducing whoever he wanted in school. He’d never really cared about what those people thought when he was done though. They weren’t important. These people were important to Dean and, therefore, they were important to Cas.

   “What if they hate me?” he asked while Dean made lunch. “I mean, they probably already do, right? I made you into a horrible person.”

   Dean was trying so hard not to laugh. “Oh, yes. Such a horrible person. I no longer slut around and I’m happier. How dare you turn me into that?”

   “Not funny, Dean. I’m worried.”

   “I know you are, but you don’t need to. You’ve already met Charlie and she’s the only one you need to worry about. Benny will treat you like an instant friend. He’s been dying to meet you. Andrea and Gilda are kind of alike. Quiet at first, but always kind and warm up quickly. Just be yourself. You are funny and kind and sweet and sexy and they are going to love you.”

   Cas smiled down at the table he was sitting at. “What does being sexy have to do with it?”

   “Not a damn thing. I just wanted to remind you.” Dean winked from his spot at the stove where he was making sauce.

   Dean was right of course. When they got to Charlie’s that evening, their hostess was all over Cas talking about how adorable and nice he was. Gilda was happy to meet him, as well, saying how she’d heard so much about him.

   Benny and Andrea showed up with way too many pizzas that were set up in the kitchen. Andrea was a little shy at first, but Benny took right to Cas, discussing the pros and cons of owning bees.

   Dean had tried to stick close to his boyfriend, but soon realized he didn’t need to. Despite Castiel’s fears, he fit quite naturally into their little group. He didn’t need to be protected or coddled. Conversation was something Cas was a natural at and Dean was perfectly happy to simply listen to him chat.

   Castiel’s personality really came out when they started playing the games. The boy was even funnier than Dean realized and he could banter with the best of them. His knowledge of nerd trivia certainly helped cement the deal.

   By the end of the night, both Charlie and Benny had individually taken a second to pull Dean aside and tell him their thoughts on Castiel. It was all good things, but there was one thing that they both had said. Each said they’d never seen Dean so happy as he was now and that all it took was seeing how he looked at Cas to know why. It was left implied, but he knew very well what they saying. He was in love.

   When they returned to Dean’s apartment, Cas was a completely different person from the nervous one who has been acting like getting pelted with stones was a possibility. “I think your friends like me,” he smiled as they entered the apartment.

   “Of course they do. What’s not to like?”

   “You have to say that because you’re my boyfriend,” he laughed.

   Dean pulled him close. “Nope. I have to say it because it’s true.” The kiss Dean started had him walking Cas backwards to the bedroom. He couldn’t think of a better way to end the day then wrapped up with his boy.

   When they fell onto the bed, Castiel maneuvered himself on top of Dean. He sat back and pulled up Dean’s t-shirt, leaning back down to bite and kiss the muscled flesh. When he moved his focus up to Dean’s nipple, he smiled over the breathy gasp it caused.

   They had fooled around plenty since Castiel had come back, but sex had only happened the one night. With the way Cas was acting, Dean had a feeling they might be heading down that road again. He hoped so because the way Cas was playing with his nipples, he was getting more and more turned on by the second.

   Content that he had given each of Dean’s nipples equal attention, Castiel slid further up Dean, having him sit up enough to get the t-shirt off. Once it was tossed to the side, Cas placed some heated kisses on Dean’s neck as their bodies rutted together. After Dean gripped his ass, pulling them closer together, Cas couldn’t take it anymore. Whispering at his ear, he said, “Can I fuck you, Dean?”

   “God, I thought you’d never ask.” Always willing to stay at Castiel’s pace, Dean would never have asked for it himself, but he’d been longing to get taken since Cas had come back. He was starting to think that he may have a kink for submitting to the teen.

   They broke apart to start stripping down, clothes flying in random directions as they were discarded.

   Dean lay back with his legs spread, letting Castiel crawl between them to lay atop him, resuming their kissing. His hands roamed Cas’s body, caressing every inch he could reach. The smooth softness with hard muscles underneath never failed to tantalize him.

   Cas pulled away to grab their bottle of lube from the nightstand. Rather than using it right away, he sat back on his heels between Dean’s legs, laying the lube on the bed next to him and proceeded to run his hands up the firm stomach and chest in front of him. “When I was away, I dreamed of you a lot. My favorite dreams were just like this. You laid out and wanting me.”

   “I always want you,” Dean admitted, watching Cas with lust-darkened eyes.

   “Yeah?” he asked with that smug smirk. “Good.” His hands slid down and wrapped around Dean’s hard cock, making the older man groan. Cas moved his hands slowly up and down the shaft and continued what he’d begun. “I would wake up so fucking hard. My fist is no comparison for what you have. I would fuck into my hand.” His right hand left its hold on Dean to grab his own cock, showing Dean exactly what he had done. His hips tilted so his dick slid through his fist. “But without your beautiful eyes, sexy sounds, it just wasn’t good enough.”

   Dean propped himself up on his elbows, enjoying the show of Cas masturbating in front of him while getting similarly pleasurable feelings. “I’m what you need, baby. Take me.”

   “You’re right. I do need you.” Castiel let go of both of them and tapped on Dean’s leg so he knew to bend his knees, giving him easier access. Once he applied the lube, Castiel pushed a slickened finger against Dean’s hole, sinking in. He liked having Dean like this, completely at his will. It never failed to amaze him how easily Dean would hand over control to him.

   It had been so long since Dean had been fucked. There’d only been one night when they were separated that he’d ridden one of his toys, getting off while imagining Cas inside him. It had left him feeling more depressed afterwards, so that was the last time. It had been long enough since then that Dean was feeling the slightest discomfort. The realization sent a prickly feeling of anticipation coursing through him. He was absolutely going to feel Cas. “Keep going,” he demanded. “Let me feel it.”

   Glancing up, Cas raised an eyebrow, but did as Dean asked, adding another finger next to the first. “Eager or kinky?”

   The slight burning sensation mixed with pleasure left Dean moaning for more. He knew how rough Cas could be when he fucked him and he wanted it. “Maybe both,” he breathed.

   “Noted.” He continued to twist and spread his fingers until Dean once again begged for more. It was a plea Cas obliged, adding the third finger. Dean was sounding so needy and desperate that it was turning Cas on. He was practically humping the air with the desire to get inside him. “Fuck, need you now.”

   Dean made agreeable noises, enough for Cas to know that he should move on. This was a time when a little more prep would have been beneficial, but he was too far gone to care. He needed to come with Cas inside him.

   Cas made the switch so quick that Dean barely had a second’s breath before he was being stretched open around Castiel’s cock. He reminded himself not to tense as Cas slid all the way in. Despite the pain accompanying the intrusion, Dean reveled in the full feeling. With Castiel looming over him, it wasn’t hard to see why his toy hadn’t satisfied him. If it wasn’t Cas, it wouldn’t do. Not anymore.

   Knowing how Dean liked to be taken roughly, Cas lifted Dean’s legs to his shoulders and began to piston his hips, slamming into him. This put him in prime position to be hitting that perfect little bundle of nerves every time. He’d be lying if he said fucking Dean like this didn’t make him feel powerful. It was fun to take this authoritative teacher and turn him into a whiny mess.

   And that was exactly what Dean was. “Damn, Cas! Yes!” Half the time he didn’t even know what he was saying. Words just spat out of his mouth when moans weren’t enough. “Right there! Holy shit!” With his prostate being pummeled, Dean was heading towards an orgasm at lightning speed.

   Letting his legs down, Cas slowed his thrusts to lean over and kiss Dean. He grinned when Dean tried to push him back.

   “No. More, Cas! Come on!” Dean whined.

   “You’re lucky I am so fucking in love with you.” He kissed a smiling Dean who was happy to respond.

   “Love you, too, baby.”

   Cas sat back up and resumed his rough fucking, pounding into his boyfriend until Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. Hearing his name fall from those lips on a joyous gasp was like sweet music. It was the perfect soundtrack for watching Dean paint up his own stomach with sticky, white cum. The feeling of his cock being squeezed in a pulsing vice was the thing that sent him over the edge, pumping his load into Dean, joining him in orgasmic bliss.

   Even short of breath, Dean managed a happy sigh when he felt the warmth filling him up inside. He was Castiel’s again and he’d never be anyone else’s. “Yours, baby,” he reminded him.

   “Yep. Mine.” After the last pulses, he pulled out of Dean and laid down beside him.

   “So, sex is back on?” Dean asked with a bit of a laugh.

   Castiel laughed, as well. “Yeah, definitely back on. We need to do some catching up, I think. You should probably go get hydrated.”

   The rest of the night proved quite entertaining.

* * *

 

   On the last period of Friday, Dean stayed to go over more of the stories that were turned in. A knock on his open door had him glancing up. Vice Principal and Sam’s girlfriend, Jody, was at the door. “Come on in.”

   She walked in, pulling the door shut behind her. “Hey, Dean. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment.”

   He stood from behind the desk to lean against the side of it. “Of course. What’s going on?” A large part of him worried this was about Castiel and he started having flashbacks to being in this very room with Balthazar. At least he knew Jody wouldn’t be blackmailing him for sex.

   “What’s going on between you and Sam?”

   Dean stared blankly, then blinked a couple times. _Not what I was expecting, but I guess I should have been._ He put on his confused face. “Not sure what you mean.”

   “You two were thicker than thieves when you first started here and the way he acted before, you two hung out all the time. Now, the two of you barely even look at each other and I never see you talking. He’s moodier because of it, too, and never seems to spend time with his friends anymore. So, what’s the deal?”

   Shrugging, he said, “I don’t know what to tell you. We’re just brothers, not conjoined twins. Sometimes we talk every day. Sometimes it may be a while. Why are you asking me anyway? I’m not my brother’s keeper. Why not ask Sam?”

   She crossed her arms with an annoyed huff. “I did. He said the same bullshit you’re spouting. I don’t know what the deal is here, but the two of you should get over it.” Jody turned and left the room.

   Dean wished they could just get over it. He didn’t want to have to choose between being happy and having his brother. If Jody thought she could fix it, then Dean wished her all the luck in the world. He wanted things back to normal far more than she did. With the school year coming to a close, he was getting a bit more nervous about work. He had a plan, but it wasn’t the best. Getting to accept an offer would make his world so much better. He wouldn’t do it without Sam’s approval though.

* * *

 

   The county fair began on the same day as the last day of school. It was a great celebration for the kids. Nothing but food, games, and rides to worry about. Dean had been just as excited to be going as the students were.

   Cas had been happy about going, as well, but seeing so many familiar faces around had him getting worried. He kept stepping away from Dean, pulling his hand away, avoiding kisses.

   Finally, Dean took his hand and pulled Cas over by one of the 4-H barns. “Do you want to tell me what’s up? I’m trying to have a good time with my boyfriend, but every time I reach for him, he’s not there. Are you mad at me for something?”

   “No. I just don’t want you to get in trouble. There’s a lot of people here we both know. One of them might say something. Aren’t you worried?” Cas fidgeted, nerves forcing movement from him.

   Dean put his hands on Cas’s shoulders, making him hold still and meeting his eyes. “I’m not. You know what the law prohibits? I do because I looked it up. Sex. Dating is not illegal. As long as we don’t start fucking in front of everyone we’re going to be okay. Some people may talk. Some people may wonder, but there’s nothing they can say. If someone wants to tell your parents, they could make it to where I have to stay away from you, but how many people are going to get ahold of them in Argentina to get their thoughts?”

   “Oh.” Cas turned thoughtful. “That’s a good point. I know we’ve not exactly been hiding anything anymore, but we’ve never been out to a place where there are so many people we both know all together. It made me nervous. I don’t want to lose you.”

   Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. “Baby, you’re not going to lose me. We’re good now, okay?”

   Castiel answered with a kiss, sweet, but lingering. “I love you, Dean.”

   “Love you, too, brat.” He let go and gestured to the building. “Should we go look at bad crafts?”

   Nodding, they joined hands and headed into the building.

* * *

 

   Sam turned around quickly. “Let’s get drinks first. The lemonade is amazing!”

   Jody had nearly walked into his chest. “No. We can’t take drinks in around the projects and I told Krissy I would see hers as soon I got here. It’s her first year of 4-H and she’s super proud. Come on.” When she stepped around Sam, she saw Dean at the side of the building. “Oh, look! There’s Dean. Is that why you didn’t want to go over there? What is going on?” She was getting really tired of the brothers acting like enemies.

   Instead of having this same argument, he chose to say nothing, looking at the dirt on the ground.

   Annoyed, she turned back and realized Dean wasn’t alone. “Hey, I think that’s Castiel.” When she saw Dean grab him around the waist and pull him into a hug, it was surprising, but the kiss had her eyebrows nearly in her hairline. “Oh my god!” She watched as Dean let go and motioned to the 4-H building. When Cas nodded, they went into the building, still holding hands.

   Jody turned back to Sam. “Oh my god!” She was scream whispering. Pulling Sam away from other people, she said, “Sam, are they dating?”

   Sam was reluctant to share his brother’s dirty secret, but since the pair didn’t seem to be hiding it, he didn’t have a choice. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just wanted Dean to be able to finish out the school year. I told him not to come back next year, so you won’t have to worry about that. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but he did anyway.” He gestured to the barn, adding, “And he clearly doesn’t care if he gets caught now. This is why I’ve been so upset with him lately. He shouldn’t be dating someone so much younger than him. It’s...”

   “Oh, really?” Her tone halted Sam’s words. “He shouldn’t be dating someone so much younger than him? Do you realize there is a bigger age difference between you and I than there is between those two?”

  “That’s not really what I meant,” he said, backpedaling. “It’s different for us because we’re adults. I meant that Dean shouldn’t be dating someone underage. Cas is only seventeen.”

   “And that’s why you’re not talking to your own brother? I can’t believe that this is the issue you’ve let get between you. Let me ask you this. What happens if Cas turns eighteen and they’re still together? Are you going to magically forgive him or just be mad at him forever? And what the hell did you mean when you said you told him not to come back next year? Last time I checked, you don’t make staffing decisions!” Her voice was growing louder and people were starting to look their way.

   “Jody, please calm down,” he begged. “I’m doing it for his own good.”

   “No. Fuck you, Sam! Teachers obviously shouldn’t be dating students, but currently, Cas isn’t a student and, technically, Dean is not a teacher because of the summer layoff. Do you think I would hold that against him? If so, you don’t know me at all. He deserves to come back. Dean has been amazing with the kids. They all think he’s an awesome teacher.”

   “Of course, if he’s fucking them all,” he muttered under his breath.

   Jody looked shocked by Sam’s words. “Obviously, I don’t know how this thing between Dean and Cas happened, and I don’t want to know. I have a feeling that I probably shouldn’t know, but, Sam, do you honestly believe Dean is being inappropriate with one of his current students? Or multiple students as your words implied?”

   Sam sighed. “Honestly, no, I don’t.” Aggravated with himself and the situation, he ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to an empty bench and sat down. When Jody sat next to him, he said, “I would go as far as to say I know he’s not and I would bet everything on it.” He took a moment to gather his next words. “You don’t know Dean like I do. You don’t know how he used to be and it’s not something I’m going to explain. He’s still my brother, but after finding out that he was with Cas, I lost a lot of faith and trust in him...and I don’t know how to get it back.”

   “Do you think he and Cas are happy together?” she asked.

   “They looked that way, didn’t they? The things Dean has said about him, the things my friends have told me, that’s why I can say Dean hasn’t been inappropriate with another student. He’s really into Cas.”

   Sitting back on the bench, Jody said, “You know, I stopped and talked to Dean one day, trying to find out what was going on between you two. That was right before I gave up meddling. He told me the exact same stupid lies that you did. You went into the same line of work, you have the same lies, and neither of you seem to mind an age difference.” She bumped shoulders with him, making Sam smile. “Would you break up with me if Dean asked you to?”

   Sam jerked his head up to look at her. “What? No, of course not.”

   “Would you have not asked me out if you thought our age difference would upset Dean?”

   The correlation set in. “I would still ask you out, but because I like you. It wouldn’t be to make Dean mad, but I’d still feel shitty about it.” _Dean’s the same way. He wouldn’t do something like that unless it was important to him...unless Cas was important to him._ “Shit.”

   “Yep. Like shit is probably how he feels knowing he let you down. I know it can be hard to forgive sometimes, but a first step is still a step. I don’t make the hiring calls either, but Billie does ask my advice. I don’t know what she’ll do, but I made a suggestion for Dean. Maybe a step forward would be telling him to accept that position if it’s offered.”

   As if needing to hear it one more time, he said, “You don’t think it’s wrong, him dating a seventeen-year-old?”

   “If Castiel was a student and I found out about him and Dean, I would have to take action. That’s my job. Now? Let me put it this way. If I would have found you at seventeen, would we be having this conversation?”

   Sam chuckled. “Nah, I guess not.”

   “As long as Dean isn’t hurting him and Cas is willing, it’s simply a waiting game to eighteen. With him not being one of our students, no one is breaking any rules. Okay?”

   “Yeah.” Sam was feeling like a complete dick. He didn’t have to like what Dean did, but the truth was, Dean was better for being with Castiel. He’d heard it from both Charlie and Benny and they both said Cas was a great addition to the group. Jody was right about the age difference, as well. It was smaller than the one between himself and her. In less than a year, it would a moot point. He couldn’t very well stand around being pissed off until Castiel’s eighteenth birthday and then act like nothing happened. He needed to accept it now. His brother was happy and he was missing out on it. Dean was also missing out on seeing how happy Sam was with Jody. That was something that needed to be fixed because Sam was coming up with some long-term plans for him and Jody.

   Feeling better than he had in a while, he cocked his head to look at Jody with a smile. “I love you.” It wasn’t a first. They had said it before, but he was definitely feeling it stronger than ever.

   “And you’re lucky I love you, too.” With a dramatic sigh, she stood up. “Let’s go get your fucking lemonade.”

* * *

 

   Saturday was a lazy day for Dean and Castiel. They were considering going to the fair again that evening because Dean had become obsessed with the corn dogs, but they’d agreed to spend their morning and afternoon just lazing about.

   Dean laid on the couch, one leg hanging off, while Cas laid comfortably atop him. Things like this just came easily to them and Dean loved it. He played with Castiel’s dark hair, wondering if this was how the rest of his life would be. If so, he would die a happy man.

   It was in the middle of this quiet thought that there was a knock on the door.

   Castiel groaned. He’d be on the edge of falling asleep from Dean’s hand in his hair. When he felt the pat on his back, he reluctantly sat up and moved to his end of the couch so Dean could answer the door.

   The content feeling they had been basking in all day quickly turned to anxiety when Dean opened the door to find Sam and Jody on the other side. His instinct was telling him to slam the door and protect what was his, but he managed to fight that and keep it open.

   “Hey, Dean!” Jody smiled happily. “Can we come in?”

   Dean didn’t say anything, eyes darting to Sam, asking what was going on without using words. Jody couldn’t see Castiel from where she was standing, so he decided it was safe to simply say no and send them on their way. “I don’t…”

   “Great! Thanks!” Jody said before he could finish, surprising him by slipping in. “Hi, Castiel! Nice to see you.” She looked around. “Dean, this is a nice apartment. Is this a one or a two-year lease? I have a friend that is looking.”

   Dean’s eyes were wide with shock. He couldn’t believe that she had just barged in and other than saying hello, she was mostly ignoring the teen on his couch. Glancing at Cas, the kid looked like he was ready to climb behind the couch to hide. Ignoring her question, he said, “What are you all doing here?” He knew it wasn’t a friendly visit because people don’t force entry into a home for that.

   Sam came in and closed the door. “I just wanted to talk to you for a moment.”

   Jody turned to Cas. “I thought I could keep you company while they chat. Wanna step outside with me while they talk?”

   Castiel vehemently shook his head. He was panicking, convinced that if he left with Jody, she’d take him away from Dean. “No. No. No. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here. I’m not moving. Dean!”

   “Calm down.” Sam held up his hands. “You two can stay and Dean and I will step outside.”

   “No.” It was Dean disagreeing this time. “I want to know what the hell is going on!”

   “Dean,” Jody said as she sat on the opposite end of the couch from Cas, “some of what Sam has to say, I can’t know. So, do yourself a favor and go outside.”

   Even when Sam opened the door, Dean hesitated. His focus was on Castiel who seemed cautiously curious now. Meeting his eyes, he said, “Cas, I will be right back. Okay?” Getting a nod in answer, Dean stepped out onto the landing. As soon as the door was shut, he let his anger fly. “What the fuck were you thinking bringing her here, huh? Are you just that against me being happy? If this goes to shit, you better hope they jail me because if not, that's where I'll be after I beat you to within an inch of your life. I cannot fucking believe you right now!”

   “I’m sorry.”

   Sam’s two words momentarily stopped Dean’s tirade. Calming a bit, he crossed his arms and leaned against the building. “You should be. Cas is everything to me and you just put what we have at risk.”

   “I’m not saying sorry for that. I’m saying sorry for everything. Nothing is at risk right now. Jody saw you two at the fair yesterday after school. She knows, but she’s handling it a lot better than I am. Of course, she doesn’t know what I know, that this started while Cas was your student. She doesn’t want to know. She’s assuming that it didn’t.” Dealing with some internal struggle, Sam ran a hand through his hair and paced a few steps. “Look. I think dating a minor is a horrible idea. That’s not going to change. But...I do know that you didn’t start anything with Castiel because of his age or because he was a student.”

   “Of course not, I…”

   Sam held up his hand to stop him. “Knowing that, it was wrong of me to tell you to turn down the job if it was offered to you. If it’s offered and you want it, you should take it.”

   The change of heart from Sam was surprising enough that Dean was skeptical about it. “Really? You wouldn’t be upset with me for taking it?”

   “No. You’re a good teacher, Dean. There was just… I don’t know. I don’t know what happened with Cas, but you said you’re happy. Our friends keep saying you’re happy and that Cas is awesome, so maybe that just had to happen. Like I said, I’m not okay with the fact that you’re dating a minor, but I also think that maybe you’re with the person you’re supposed to be with. I’m certainly not one to talk about an age difference. Jody and I have a few years on you and Cas. So, I’m going to try to be a bit less of a hypocrite now. We don’t know if the job will be offered, but if it is, take it.”

   Dean was reeling from what Sam just said. Things weren’t perfect, but they were better than they had been. It was a hell of a start. He wondered how much being with Jody had played a part in it. “Are you going to keep making jokes about me fucking students?”

   “Well, I mean, they’d be pretty well founded,”  Sam smiled.

   Laughing, Dean lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Bitch.”

   “Jerk.”

   It took a moment, but he finally got the words out. “Thanks, Sam. I know you don’t like it, but I love him and I hope you come around someday.”

   “Love? Pretty strong word there, Dean.”

   He nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

   “I’ll get over this. Jody is kind of forcing me, too,” he said with a laugh. “We’ll be there for the cookout next weekend. Benny and Charlie seem to think Cas is the best thing since sliced bread, so I guess I should get to know him.”

   “I’d like that. He’s going to be terrified, but it’ll be okay. Speaking of, I better check on him.” He motioned to the door and Sam opened it, both stepping back inside.

   Castiel looked no worse for the wear, just slightly on edge and a little confused. He looked Dean over, making sure things hadn’t gotten rough outside.

   “So, we’re heading out to the fair to watch the rodeo events,” Sam said into the awkward silence. “Do you two want to come with us?”

   “We were thinking about heading out later this evening. Maybe we’ll see you up there.” The words sounded weird and forced. Things don’t magically become better, so they were going to have to get used to the new normal. As it was, Dean just really needed to talk to Castiel alone.

   “Sounds good. Jody, you ready?”

   “Sure thing.” She stood from the couch. “It was great seeing you again, Cas. Bye, Dean.”

   As soon as the door shut, Cas was off the couch and in Dean’s arms. “What the fuck just happened?” he asked, voice muffled against Dean’s chest.

   “I think...I think we’re going to be okay. What did Jody say?”

   Cas stepped back so he could speak clearly. “Random shit! She asked about my school program, what it was like in Argentina, if I’d considered any colleges. She told me a story about how she sent the wrong application to the wrong college, but she’d realized it soon enough to send another one. I don’t know. It was the weirdest thing. She didn’t ask about us or anything. She knows, right?”

   Dean nodded. “Yeah, she saw us at the fair and Sam confirmed, but she isn’t upset about it because, as far as she knows, this didn’t happen while you were a student at the school. I mean, I think she may highly suspect that it did, but as long as she doesn’t really know, I guess she’s not going to act on it.”

   “Okay. Well, that’s good, I guess.” Cas’s own arms went around himself, subconsciously self-soothing.

   “Sam told me to take the teaching job if they offered it.”

   “What?” Cas’s eyes widened before his face broke into a smile. “Oh my god! That’s awesome!”

   Dean walked over and plopped down onto the middle of the couch. “I know. I think things are really going to be okay. I’m still kind of in shock. I mean, even if I don’t get the job, now I know I can get listed as an available substitute and I can check at the other high schools. I can keep teaching.” He hadn’t realized how badly he wanted to keep doing so. It had been easier to focus on what he needed to gain instead of what he was losing.

   Cas straddled Dean’s lap, arms looping lazily about his neck. “I’m so happy for you, Dean. I know I might be biased, but I thought you were an amazing teacher. You had really inventive ways to get us all to write to the best of our abilities. Class was fun and that matters.”

   “Thanks, babe. I appreciate that and thank you for being excited with me.”

    “It’s important to do what you want.”

   Eyes twinkling, Dean said, “Well, I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do.”   

   Castiel rose from his lap and headed for the bedroom, stopping at the entry to the hall. Looking back, eyes dark, he flashed that wicked smile. “Come get me, Mr. Winchester.”

   Dean did just that. 

 


End file.
